Breaking the rules
by Halia Stone
Summary: Love is just a deadly secret. As Kim Crawford is about to find out, she meets new kid Jack Brewer, one thing leads to another and Kim is convinced he's hiding something. And how does romance fit into the picture? Read, review and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So I took down my story Dark Love, because it was shit and I could do sooooo much better. So here's a repost under a different title, with the same kind of plot I had in mind, and a list of things you should know. **

**1). It's an AU story, so there will be no karate, sorry if that annoys you but, my story and all. **

**2). The characters may be OOC, but I'll try and keep them like themselves. **

**3). The story is in Kim's POV. **

**4). Reviews make me a happy author, a happy author equals updates, and updates equals you guys being happy.**

**5). Always read the author's notes at the bottom of the chapter as it may have something important in it.**

**6). To any readers who have read my story Chlorine Kisses, I will expand it soon, bear with me I'm very busy.**

**6). Some people may want to alert my story because I've got about eight maybe more stories I need to finish and there might be a long time between updates but I'll try my best I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Eventhough I asked last christmas, I do not own Kickin' it or anything associated with the show. *Sighs, retreats to her room and starts playing Cannibal Corpse To Decompose***

~Kickin' it~

I couldn't stop clicking my pen. I was in History class and I was really bored. Mr. Tribly wouldn't stop talking about the Italian Renissance and how great it was and kept asking us what the children would have done during that time...blah. blah, blah. Did he really think we were that stupid? I had been in school for almost three hours, and I was starting to fall asleep on my folder, I could hear Jerry snoring quietly in the back, Eddie was sneakily eating a chocolate bar under the table, and Milton's hand was shooting up every few seconds to anwser a question. History was not my favourite subject and I was going to drop it soon. My other lessons were OK and I was getting straight C's in everything, and the occasional A* in Art and Music.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, shaking my head. I got out of my desk, not bothering about the noise and made my way to the girls bathroom, feeling everybodies eyes on me. I didn't really have to go, but anything was better than having this man kill all of us with his coffee and cheese breath.

I noticed how quiet the hallways were. There was no sound coming from any of the classrooms and there was not a person in sight. The only sound I could hear was my boots echoing down the hall as I walked towards the bathroom.

When I was inside, I started to fiddle around with my hair. I'd had gym last lesson and my hair had gone mishapen and had fallen out of my ponytail, after many attempts of trying to fix it, I gave up and left it down, pushing it behind my shoulders. I put my hairband on my wrist and stared at the clock, trying to make the hands move with my eyes. I sure as hell didn't want to go back to my History classroom.

Giving up and sighing in defeat after realising that would never work, I walked out of the bathroom, walking down the still quiet hallways. The lights suddenly flickered and went out, I was surprised at how oblivious everyone was. I was standing alone in the dark, I couldn't help but feel a bit scared.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I whispered quietly, trying to get my bearings in the darkness, outstretching my arms, groping for anything I could find, my fingers slipping through thin air.

I was completely and utterly _alone_. I still couldn't hear anything exepct my shallow breathing echoing slightly in the hallways. Something was definetely wrong. An eerie whispering sounded behind me and I spun around almost instantly, feeling dizzy. My eyes darted around, scanning the endness black for any sign of movement.

The lockers were nothing but dim, menacing shapes, stretching into the darkness, seeming to go on forever. Every muscle in my entire body was painfully tense as I strained my ears, trying to hear a sound, a breath that wasn't my own.

_Something_.

Abruptly, I spun around again, narrowing my eyes as I felt somebody's presence in the hall.

Something was here, watching me. I could feel it, every fibre of my body was screaming at me, telling me to run. But I wouldn't, I was helpless as something continued to survey me, unknown to my eyes. My breathing increased and my heart started beating like a hammer inside my chest, like it was trying to shatter my ribcage and tear through my skin. A scream froze in my throat, my veins turning to ice as my blood ran cold.

I watched, half out of curiosity, half out of fear as the shadows seemed to be coming alive, twisting and dancing as it tried to mould itself into a shape. Alarm bells were ringing in my head, screaming at me that it was dangerous, not some fantasy, but pure danger. I continued to watch as the shadows began to form into a human- a young man stepped out from the shadows.

His face was pale in the few streaks of torch light streaming through the classroom doors, but his features were perfectly sculpted under a mess of thick brown hair. And he'd blending into the shadows because he was wearing black: black sneakers, black jeans, and a longsleeved button-up shirt, the first three buttons undone, part of his muscular chest exposed. I took a step back and tried to control my heavy breathing.

He had somehow gotten a hold of my wrist and began rubbing his thumb gently across it, my pulse immeadiately sped up as he did so. His skin was so cold. I heard him chuckle softly, he seemed amused almost.

"Easy, it's alright." He whispered. His voice was soft, relaxing almost with a slight accent I couldn't place at all, my mind instantly coming up blank. "You don't have to be scared."

"I-I'm not." I barely got the words out, just his skin against mine was making me feel hot all over. I was feeling uncomfortable and drawn to him at the same time.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He apologised, letting my wrist fall to my side.

"You didn't." I said, not liking the situation I was in right now. Whole school black out, and I was feeling strangely atractted to this guy who not five seconds before had scared the bejeebies out of me. "Were you looking for someone or...?" I left the question open, really not knowing what to say.

"Mmhmmn." He mumbled, his eyes boring into mine, wandering down to my lips. They were chocolate brown, unsual lights seemed to be in them, giving them some sort of mysterious power. My cheeks flushed and burned as I felt the blood rising in them.

Suddenly, his eyes filled my cloud of vision as he leaned in. I felt my breath hitch in my throat and my lips part...NO!, I thought. I pulled my head away in time.

"I think I'd better go now." I mumbled, turning around, walking back to my History classroom, the power coming back on as I was halfway down the hall. I looked back and I couldn't see the man, just an empty corridor and a raven watching me through the glass in the main door.

~Kickin' it~

**Music for this chapter:**

**O' death Jen Titus**

**Dark Ritual Adrian Von Ziegler (youtube composer)**

**Vampire diaries music score Klaus kills Elijah**

**Vampire diaries music score Katherine's plan**

**Vampire Diaries music score Katherine's theme**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) So, I was a bit disappointed about the number of reviews the first chapter got, but I'm posting this one anyway, I won't let it discourage me.**

**Disclaimer: Still waiting. Yeh I'm looking at you Santa! Jokes**

**Review please, I need the love!**

~Kickin' it~

I sighed in frustration as I pounded my pillows, trying to get myself comfortable. I looked at my clock. 5:23am. I slumped back down as I couldn't fall asleep. I stared up at my ceiling for a while. It was a poster of Damon and Elena from Vampire Diaries. I'm a bit ashamed to admit this, but I'm a fan, I've got both box sets, and I'm waiting on season three to come out, and I've got an art book with the same poster on the front, and I own all the books that are out.

I bolted upright, shattering myself out of my thoughts as I heard an eerie whispering sound. It was the same one I'd heard during the power cut, before I met that man. Pulling the covers over me, I tried to calm my heartbeat down, if anything it just got louder.

After a few minutes, I steeled myself to peek out from under the covers. I tried to adjust my eyes to the dark. I let out a loud gasp at what I saw. The man from the hallway was in my room. In my room. I froze up competely. I didn't know what to do. How'd he know where I live anyway?

My hand darted out to my lamp and I turned it on, and the man was gone. It was probably only a dream, even so, it was really vivid. I looked at my clock again. 7:00am. Time couldn't have gone _that_ fast, could it?

I slowly sat up in bed, stretching my arms in the air, swinging my legs over the bed. I walked over to my pile of clothes and picked up a red slik kimono, slipping my clothes off, and draping the kimono around me, tying the band up.

Grabbing two towels from the radiator and then my hairbrush, I quietly tip-toed past my Mom and Dad's room, and down the hallway and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned the shower on as I roughly pulled my brush through my hair, wincing slightly as she pulled on a knot. I was hurrying because I really couldn't be late to school.

I pulled the kimono off, letting it fall to the floor, I stepped in the shower, sighing in relief as the warm water pelted down on my cold body, relaxing my aching muscles. I rubbed the water into my hair with one hand, grabbing the shampoo bottle with the other, and squeezing some into my hands, inhaling the scent of blueberries as I rubbed it into my scalp, closing my eyes as the water washed over my hair, the lather spilling over my body, washing down the drain.

After relaxing in the hotness of the water for a while, I got out of the shower, turning it off, wrapping one towel round my damp body, and the other around my hair in a turban, walking back to my room, leaving damp footprints on the carpet.

I walked over to my cherry wood dresser and pulled the doors open, my eyes scanning the array of clothes in front of me, before they settled on a dark blue long-sleeved V necked shirt and a pair of black jeans. I pulled them out and set them on my bed while I busied myself with rubbing the water off me and my hair.

i looked over at my clock once I'd dried off, reading the digital letters. 8:20am. I had ten minutes before she had to leave for school. I quickly tugged the clothes on and pulled out a pair of trainers. When I was done, I grabbed my bag and pulled my timetable out, scanned it and got the right books I needed, cramming them into my bag, which was bursting slightly at the seams under the weight of the bulging books. I need to ask for a new one.

"Kim?, Kim are you up sweetie?" Mom's voice drifted from underneath my feet.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute Mom." I called back, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder and walking down the stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes flooded my nostrils, as well as cleaning fluid. My Mom, Anne, was the kind of woman who loved everything to be in good working order, including her hair; Like her personality, Mom had neat blonde hair, slicked back into a ponytail, and was forever cleaning things in the rare moments of spare time she had. Despite this she always had a bright smile plastered on her tired face.

"Breakfast?" Mom offered lightly, scrubbing down the workplace.

"No thanks Mom, I gotta get going, I've got school in fifteen minutes." I said apologetically, placing a kiss on her cheek before walking out the door to school.

~Kickin' it~

I was halfway to the Science block when I noticed the headmaster's office door was slightly ajar. My curiosity overpowered my desire to avoid detention and I stopped to peek inside, there was a boy of about seventeen sat on one of the leather chairs, he had dark brown hair, but that was all I could see at the moment. He had his back to the door. From my vantage point, I strained my ears to hear the coversation.

-"Jack, is it?"

-"Yes" There was a long silence before Jack added in a flat tone "_sir._"

I covered my mouth to smear the laughter that was creeping up my throat. Whoever this boy was, he certainly didn't respect authority. Mr Dreely was not going to like him. He was the sort of man who wanted everyone to behave and follow the rules, but in my opinion, if we did that, we'd all be mindless drones calling him 'master' As if.

-"Now Jack, I'm not sure now they did things back in San Diego, but we have rules, and that tattoo crosses them."

-"Ever heard of freedom of expression?" Jack quipped, folding his arms.

I almost burst out laughing, I'd be late for chemistry, but I didn't care anymore, Miss Evans never seems to notice anyway. I spotted Eddie, Milton and Jerry walking down the hallway. They noticed me and walked over, crouching down behind me.

"Spying on the new guy Kim?" They teased me in a whisper.

"No, I just want to see who he is, that's all." I said, hoping the light pink blush forming on my face would go unnoticed by the six pairs of eyes next to me.

-"Here's your class shedule, try not to get in trouble on your first day."

-"No promises." The same silence crept through the room, before Jack's flat tone again repeated "_Sir_."

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore, and neither could Jerry, we all turned and ran along the hallway to chemistry before the principle and the new kid would notice us.

~Kickin' it~

Me, Eddie, Jerry and Milton were all crowded round a small table, around a small beaker, try as we might, even with all of Milton's chemstry knowlegde, it wouldn't turn black, it stayed green. I couldn't help much because I couldn't focus, all I could think about was how that man was in my room, and who that new kid was.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Jerry asked, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I zoned out." He apologised.

"Well, this is supposed to be black, but we can't get it to change." I explained, I could have sworn people were supposed to have brains inside their heads. Jerry must have been an exception.

"I've got a better idea, how about we put all of this sodium stuff in and see if it explodes." Jerry said brightly, holding up a bottle of what looked like flour, only not as chunky.

"But we'll get in trouble." Milton squeaked from the corner. Typical, he never wants to do anything fun.

"No, _I'll_ be the one getting in trouble, and we shouldn't anyway, because this is a science experiment, so we're _experementing_ to see if it'll explode, and/or turn black in the process." Jerry explained as he poured the flour like stuff in the beaker and they backed away as it sizzled over the edges, and then exploded.

"Cool." Jerry exclaimed, then I spotted the teacher and Jerry turned his face away.

"Jerry Martinez, detention." Mr Hamilton said, handing him a blue detention slip.

"Well it's nothing new." Jerry stated with a shrug.

"True." We all nodded in agreement.

~Kickin' it~

Chocolate brown eyes; no man's eyes should be that brown. His eyes screamed danger, but there was an air of suspense about them.

"That's a very nice drawing Kim." Miss Evans voice sounded from behind me.

I looked at my paper, and was surprised to see a drawing on it, it was like my mind had gone blank and my hands had taken over. The drawing looked remotely like the man, but the only thing I couldn't get right was the lights in his eyes. It was one of a kind, much like him.

"Thanks." I mumbled to Miss Evans.

I'd been in art for forty-five minutes and was the only one who was done. My drawing made the man look inhuman, his cheekbones looked _flawless_, his teeth seemed so straight it was unreal, his pale skin was framed by thick brown hair and every line I'd drew looked real. Like it would jump right out at me.

I packed my book away and walked out the gates and towards my house a few mintues after the bell rang for home time.

I stopped at my locker and put my bag inside for the weekend, I had the same timetable on Monday so it made sense. As I turned around, a hand covers my mouth and wraps the other one round my waist. I was so surprised the halls were deserted, it felt a bit like De Je vu before the power cut, but I wasn't being watched this time. I was being _kidnapped_.

After a while, we were outside the school and I was thrown into a bush. I looked up and saw Ricky. Ricky was my ex-boyfriend, I'd broken up with him because of his alcohol problem, but we were still friends when he was sober, now I wasn't so sure.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him, standing up.

"Wwwhhyyy Kim?" He slurred. Oh shit he was drunk, not good.

"Because you have an alcohol problem, so let me go." I said, pushing my way past him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned, pinning me against a tree.

Before he had the chance to do anything, he was thrown across the ground, me as well. I rolled around onto my stomach to try and push myself up. I turned around and bumped into something hard and muscular. I looked up and registered thick brown hair, brown eyes, and sculpted cheeks.

"You." Was all I could say.

~Kickin' it~

**Muwhahahaha! Cliffhanger**

**Review please and if you have any ideas, mention them and I might add them in.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Help I'm alive - Metric**

**I'm a believer now - Viva Voce**

**Two steps from hell - Freedom fighters**

**Two steps from hell - Zombie train**

**Dark Ritual - Adrian Von Ziegler**


	3. Chapter 3

Fear.

Something that I thought I had felt before, but hadn't even come close. Not even when I went rock climbing last summer, not when my Dad used to get drunk and start fights with me. Not when I was about to be raped by my ex-boyfriend. I had never felt true fear before now. True fear. That gnawing chill that grinds down your spine, nipping at your heart, dominating your body with icy numbness. _Real _fear. The "today is the day I'm going to die" type fear.

Total. Utter. _Terror_.

The man I'd met in the power cut was standing right infront of me. My brain shut down completely and fear took over as I started shaking. I wasn't sure if the man could see me or not, but he seemed amused by something. A light smirk played about his lips, like he was up to no good. He was dressed like he was when I saw him, in black. His hair seemed more messier, but his eyes still had those same one-of-a-kind lights in them, the kind that just drew you in and seemed to hypnotise you if you looked too long.

"Who are you?" I managed to ask once my gift of speaking returned. His head tilted to the side, as if he was studying me carefully. Then a worried expression crossed his face. I though for a split second he looked _hungry_.

"You're bleeding." He stated, not anwsering my question. Bleeding, what's he talking about?

"Hmmmn?" I asked.

"We need to get you patched up." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me somewhere.

"Wait, where am I bleeding?" I asked, pulling my wrist out of his grip. It hurt quite alot now that I think about it. It was almost, vice-like I suppose.

"Under your shirt." He said, lifting my shirt up, revealing a gaping cut I didn't even know I had. I shivered as he ran his fingertips along the cut, gently wiping the blood away. I will admit, I was scared but at the same time I didn't want to move away. Another thing crossed my mind. How did he know I was bleeding?

"How did you..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I looked up at him, directly in his eyes. They were more beautiful than I remembered, they seemed deeper, like I could look into them and fall, and keep on falling forever and ever.

"How did I what?" He asked, his face inches from mine.

"Know I was bleeding?" I asked. "I didn't even know."

"It was on your shirt." He stated. "I'll see you on Monday."

"What?" I asked. Why was I asking so many damn questions, and why did I feel like an idiot?

"I go to your school now." He said. "I'm Jack by the way." He extended his hand and I shook it. I didn't need to tell him my name. He already knew it. I looked up to see where he'd gone. But he wasn't there.

I got home later that day, and as always, Mom was in the kitchen. Cleaning again. My little brother Drake bounced in and I picked him up. He was a chubby five year old, the type who old ladies come up to and pinch his cheeks.

"Hey there buddy, how was school?' I asked, ruffling his blond curls.

"Fun, Miss got chalk stuck in her wig." He laughed.

I gently put him down on the floor and he scuttled off to the living room and settled himself on his chair when Handy Manny started playing. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier today and how Jack just happened to be, wherever I was, at that time when I needed help. I don't know what it is, but it seemed like there's something about him.

"Mom, please stop cooking or cleaning all the time." I said, turning to my Mom who was frying some bacon. "I'll cook my dinner and clean up afterwards, you go get some sleep." I finished.

"Sorry sweetie I just don't have enough time." She said.

I sighed in frustration and walked up to my room, turning the TV on. Phineas and Ferb the movie was on. At least there was something good on, there isn't normally. I looked over at my clock and it said: 9:00pm. Huh, I guess I was so tired I didn't notice. I turned the TV off after about half an hour and went to bed.

~Kickin' it~

The weekend had gone far too quickly. Before I knew it I was stuck in History being suffocated by Mr. Tribly's coffee breath. I put my head down and pretended to be taking notes, we were studying the Titanic this time. My head shot up when I heard the door open. The secretary lady was standing there, with Jack behind her. I felt my stomach go into knots when Mr. Tribly told him to take the seat next to mine.

Jack wasn't dressed in all black this time, he had black jeans, black trainers and a dark blue longsleeved shirt. He smelled vaguely metallic, anabaric almost. He smiled at me, his teeth were exactly like my drawing it was scaring me. Everything about him just seemed to scare me. His eyes, his face, his teeth.

"Kimberly?" Mr. Tribly's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmn?" I turned around to face my teacher, feeling hazy.

"Can you tell me the name of a famous Irish passenger aboard the Titanic?" He asked me. Shit I forgot to study.

"I don't know." I said simply, I wasn't going to lie.

"Ca-"

"Margret Brown, Molly to her friends, and the Unsinkable Molly Brown in History books." Jack's velvety voice cut Mr. Tribly off. To my surprise, he didn't look mad, he looked happy. Which is even more scary.

"Date of the sinking?" He questioned.

"April 15th 1912, hit the iceberg on the 14th at 11:45pm, went down two hours and forty minutes after hitting the iceberg." Jack said. He said it like he was around back then, which would have been impossible because he looks seventeen. He _is_ seventeen.

"Who built the ship?" Mr. Tribly questioned Jack further. Everyone else had just been staring at the two.

"Thomas Andrews." Jack said.

Mr Tribly looked like he was about to ask another question before the bell rang, cutting him off. Much to my relief, and well, everyone else's. I walked over to Donna and Grace, we had art next lesson.

"So, who's the hot new kid in your History class?" Grace asked. I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or Donna.

"His name, is Jack Anderson." Donna told Grace. "He hasn't lived here since he was a kid, miltary family so they moved around alot. He's a Cancer and his favourite color is black." She finished, her blue eyes lighting up.

"You got all that in one day?" Grace and I asked in disbelief, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Please, I got all that while we were in History Kim." Donna smirked, winking at me. "We're planning a December wedding."

"OK, I'm not being a bridesmaid though." I called after her and Grace when they ran off, hearing the warning bell. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when Donna said: December wedding. Like he'd ever go for her. And I'm not trying to be bitchy or anything, but Donna's a slut, for want of a better word. I question why I'm friends with her sometimes, I really do. We have nothing in common and she's mean to me sometimes, although I have had my fair share of bad days where I've yelled at her first, but I digress. I put my bag in my locker, grabbed my art book and walked to the art block.

~Kickin' it~

I was walking through the woods, the wet leaves clinging to my shoes, stepping into the center of the forest, I spotted a figure in the moonlight. I could tell from behind, it was Jack. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn the day I'd first seen him: A black shirt, black jeans and black trainers.

"Hi love." He whispered, tangling his hands into my hair as he saw me walking towards him.

"Hi Jack." I whispered back, my hands on his chest, my fingers trailing patterns around his softer spots.

"Kim." He moaned quietly as I found his most sensitve spot and cupped my hand round his side, circling my thumb over it, making him shake slightly.

I wanted him as much as he wanted me; my lips burned for the touch of his on mine. Not wanting to resist the temptation anymore, I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back, his hands fell to my waist and mine trailed up his shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off his shoulders, tangling my fingers in his hair. Jack ran his tongue along my lower lip, begging for entry, I smiled before I gladly opened my mouth, he slipped his tongue inside, tasting me, running it along each of my teeth, leaving nothing unexplored. I moaned as Jack pulled me closer to him, fully pressing us together.

God it was amazing, we paused long enough for Jack to pull my shirt off. My head fell back as he began rubbing circles on my stomach, sucking on my neck. I felt my body relax in his hold, my state somewhat dreamlike as he kissed my chest, gently biting into the softer skin. I trembled as I felt his tongue graze against my collarbone, followed by his teeth as he sucked lightly, biting every so often. I let him back me up against a tree as he was still sucking on my neck. I whimpered quietly as his nails dug into my side. I squirmed as we kissed heavily, Jack pulling me to the ground, pinning me firmly underneath him.

"Right there huh?" He purred in my ear, rubbing his hand against my side, chuckling as I squirmed again.

"I love you Jack." I whispered as his hand caressed my cheek, I shivered slightly at his touch.

"I love you too Kim." Jack responded, my skin hot against his. He smiled and kissed me deeply, pulling me closer to him as his hands dropped to my jeans and he pulled my belt off, sliding my jeans down my hips, circling his hands around the backs of my thighs as I began taking his jeans off...

"Kim?" A voice said, "Kim."

"Hmmn?" I mumbled sleepily, turning sideways in my cradle of arms to see who it was. It was Jack.

"Maths is over you slept right through it." He told me, packing his bag away.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. I can't believe I was dreaming about him. I really can't, yeah it was amazing but I don't know him that well.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Jack said as we walked off in seperate directions in the hallway.

"KIM!" A male's voice shouted. I recognised it as Ricky's. I groaned before I turned around.

"What!" I hissed at him, putting my bag in my locker and slamming it shut.

"What happened yesterday?" Ricky said, "All I remember was being thrown to the ground."

"I don't know." I lied, walking past him. He stopped me and backed me up against my locker, the combination lock digging into my back.

"Tell me." He hissed at me.

"I don't know." I repeated firmly. "Now leave me alone."

"Hmmn, not until you tell me what happened." Ricky decided, his hands wandering up my shirt and across my back.

"Stop it!" I cried as I felt him unclasp my bra at the back.

"Make me." He spat at me.

"She told you to leave her alone." I almost passed out from relief as I saw Jack behind Ricky, he let go of me and I adjusted my bra as he turned around.

"Who the hell are you?" Ricky asked.

"I'm Jack." He said with a small smirk. I couldn't tell if there would be a fight or not, but I moved to the side just in case.

I gasped as Ricky threw a punch at Jack's chest and he recoiled in pain. Jack didn't look like he'd felt anything. Another punch flew, Jack caught it, tossing his hand back to the ground, maybe he did it a little too hard as Ricky fell on the ground.

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking over to Jack.

"Anytime." Jack said, walking off.

I took a deep breath and started walking home, trying to process what happened in my head.

**.**

**(A/N) So, did you like?, sorry it's a bit long. And I want to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, and if anyone here has read my story Stand by you. I'll be taking that down then reposting it with a few chapters before the crash just to make it longer.**

**Review with your thoughts and also if you want some M rated stuff put in because I've got a few ideas, and don't worry it's not really descriptive so I think it could still pass for T actually, but I'll leave it up to you guys.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Metric - Help I'm alive**

**Everytime we touch - Cascada**

**Love you like a love song - Selena Gomez**

**Beyond the veil - Adrian Von Ziegler (I know I use him alot but he's got awesome music)**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I was still trying to think how Jack could have taken a punch and showed no pain. I've always thought there was something strange about him ever since I first met him. I grabbed my phone off my windowsill and quickly texted Jack. I forgot I had his number.

To: _Jack_

From: _Kim_

Message: _R u alright?_

I pressed the send button and waited for a reply. I almost had a heart attack as my phone went off. I forgot it was that loud.

From: _Jack_

Message: _Yea why wouldn't I b?_

I texted back as fast as I could.

To: _Jack_

From: _Kim_

Message: _Ricky looked like he punched u hard but u didn't feel anythin, can we talk?_

From: _Jack_

Message: _Sure, meet me at Circus burger in ten minutes. :)_

I put my phone in my pocket and grabbed a jacket from my wardrobe. I stopped for a minute as I was out the door. Jack had said I was bleeding before, but I'd only just realised I couldn't find a cut when I'd gone to bandage it up. He said I was bleeding and my stomach did feel wet and sticky, but there wasn't anything there. Now I know there's something weird going on with him. I zipped up my jacket and walked out the door to Circus Burger. Mr. Anderson, you have some explaining to do.

~Kickin' it~

I was already sat at a booth before Jack came in. He looked, flustered somehow, and his hair was messy. He came and sat down next to me and put his hand on the table. I never noticed it before, but I saw a small silver ring with a black stone set in the middle. It looked nice I will admit that, but it looked a little too garish for me to wear. I looked at him again and the metallic smell was back again, it seemed stronger this time.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jack's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How'd you know I was bleeding?" I asked.

"It went through your shirt." He said. Ok, he wasn't lying on that one, I did find blood on my shirt, I remember having to find an insanely believable lie when Mom saw me.

"But." I continued. "I couldn't find a cut."

"Maybe you had Ricky's blood on you from when I hit him." Jack said.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember the flashback, I didn't hear a hit, I heard a thump, not a hit.

"You didn't hit him." I said, folding my arms.

"Yes I did Kim." He said, he seemed like he was getting angry, but I couldn't tell.

"No y-"

"I know you." An old lady's voice cut me off. I couldn't tell wether she was talking to me or Jack.

"Excuse me?" Jack said, standing up.

"You haven't aged, a day." She continued. Haven't aged a day, what's she talking about?

"I've, gotta go...see the dentist now bye." Jack said uncomfortably, getting up out of his seat. I followed, hot on his tail.

"Jack where are you going?" I knew something was definetly going on now. Old people don't normally lie about things.

"Home." He responded flatly, walking off and leaving me in the courtyard.

~Kickin' it~

I was in Art and I had begun drawing again. Whenever I do, it's like my mind just takes over and is sending little messages to my hands, telling it which lines to make hard or soft, or how light or dark I need to shade things. I'm wierd like that.

I looked at my page once I'd stopped drawing. It was of Jack, but this time he had veins around his eyes and his eyes looked angry. He looked like a _monster. _I looked around for him, but he wasn't there, he hadn't been all day. This was my last lesson. I walked out of school once the bell rang and out to the mall. I felt like shopping for some strange reason. I walked up to the door, I was about to open it when I saw two men. Both large and with tattoos, they were drunk. I ran off, ignoring their shouts.

"Slow down gorgeous!" One of them yelled.

"Nice ass!"

Suddenly the men were right behind me, one of them stepped in front of me, blocking my path. My heart skipped a beat and I tried to move around him.

"Not so fast sweetheart." One of them crooned, grabbing my arm so I couldn't move.

"Yeah, we were talking to you. Oh, no wonder you didn't hear us, blondes are stupid." The other one jeered, from behind me, flicking my hair. he obviously didn't have an ounce of sense. He's the dumb one, straight C's in everything thank you very much you little shit.

I looked around for someone to help, the mall was normally packed with people. There was no one there.

"Leave me alone." I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice, praying they would go away and I wouldn't end up pregnant and the hands of two...whatevers.

They laughed. "Why should we?"

"Because she asked you to." Jack was standing right behind him, his timing impecable as always.

"Jack." I almost passed out from relief.

"I think she asked you to leave her alone." Jack repeated. His tone was different, he didn't seem like himself.

Without warning, both men swung their fists at Jack. He took them like they were nothing and punched one in the stomach. I heard a cracking sound as one hit the floor. The second one took one look at Jack and ran. I couldn't see his face because I'd ran behind him before the man hit the ground.

"Come one, let's get you home." He whispered, taking my hand in his as we walked off together.

**.**

**(A/N) Sorry it's so short. I will try and write more next chapter and alot of you probably know what's coming anyway and I'm not giving spoilers. So stay tuned and drop me a review. And I have decided to put the M rated stuff in, I'm leaving the rating at T, so I'll give you a warning whenever it comes up.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**No escape - Rie Sinclair**

**The Visitor - Tasha Baxter chasing shadows remix**

**Thom Yorke - Hearing Damage**

**Fight inside - Red**

**Two Steps From Hell - Ghost Brigades**

**Two Steps From Hell - Black blade**

**Two Steps From Hell - Red omen**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and saying my stories are the best and things like that, it means alot. If you're a slient reader who doesn't review much, you can, I don't mind, tell me what you like, what you think I could make better blah, blah, blah and TELL me, don't sit and read it and bottle it up, if there's something you want in the story, don't be shy and tell me. **

**Now that tirades over. Ladies and Gentleman chapter 5. Take it away chapter 5**

~Kickin' it~

The door slammed from downstairs. My eyes shot open at the sound and I tiptoed over to my staircase, shadows flickering from each wall. I couldn't be sure where they were coming from. I walked down the stairs, shaking with every step as I landed on the creaky step and the shadows stopped moving.

I saw a light come on in the living room, curious, I walked over. The TV was on, the BBC news. The screen flickered to my image and the words 'Kim Crawford' appeared underneath it and the reporter started talking.

"Kimberly Crawford was the unfortunate victim of a deadly animal attack, further investegations are being held and the family will be notified."

Animal attack? Dead? Victim?

Those words swam around in my head. My emotions were running wild. I was scared beyond belief, and I was worried. Someone was in the house. It felt like the power cut all over again. And worst of all, my five year old brother and my mom were in the house. And someone was here.

"You know what's coming next." A velvety voice broke me out of my thoughts. No...it couldn't be. No! It was Jack. I spun around and saw a shadow. It vaguely resembled Jack. His sleek hair was visible from a streak of moonlight coming from the kitchen. His lips were curved into a devious smirk. I was shaking uncontrollably, I bit my lower lip and ran towards the front door, Jack appearing infront of me, grabbing my throat and pinning me to the floor.

"Jack...please." I choked out, gripping his wrist with my hands and hard as I could. His grip wouldn't falter and tightened, my struggles redoubled and became frantic. I screamed in pain as I felt my neck being ravaged by something sharp. I looked down at my throat as best I could, my nose brushing something soft. It was Jack.

He pulled away after a few minutes, his mouth stained with my blood. My brain shut down and fear took over, his eyes were black, with veins around them, and...fangs glinting in the moonlight. No, it wasn't possible, Vampires don't exist. Do they? I shrieked again as his fangs pierced my neck. The pain was almost unbearable.

I shot up in bed, clapping my hands over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I gingerly ran my fingertips along my neck. I sighed in relief at the feel of skin. Just skin. I couldn't even begin to describe what that dream had been like, it had seemed so real. And Jack was a Vampire. But they don't exist, it's impossible if anything else. They Don't Exist. I repeated over and over in my head. I turned on my side and snuggled into the pillows, closing my eyes when I felt sleep take over. I didn't have to worry about being late tomorrow as we had a day off.

~Kickin' it~

I got up the next morning, doing everything I always do. Brush my hair, get dressed and brush my teeth. I went downstairs and for once Mom wasn't cleaning or cooking, she was relaxing on the couch with Drake. I walked into the kitchen and I poured myself out a bowl of mini weetabix. I always got really bored on no school days, there's nothing to do and I really wasn't keen on going back to the mall in case those guys showed up again.

The thing I find most strange, is how Jack's always around whenever I'm in trouble, I can't work out how. Yesterday, the mall was practically empty and then Jack comes out of nowhere when these guys were thinking about...raping me.

I snapped out of my thoughts as my phone rang in my pocket. It was Grace.

"Hey." She greeted on the other line as I pressed the green button.

"Hi." I said.

"Do you want to go shopping?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged happily. I needed to get my mind off of my dream anyway, and I'm sure those guys won't try anything to me again, thanks to Jack.

"Ok, I'll pick you up in ten minutes." She said, hanging up the phone. I put it back in my pocket and waited for her. My eyes lit up as I saw the familar black Camero.

"Mom, I'm going shopping with Grace." I called as I grabbed my wallet off the side.

"Ok dear be back in time for dinner." Was her reply.

"Have fun Kimmy." Drake said, waving me goodbye from his chair in the living room, his eyes glued on the television screen. Bob the Bulider was on.

~Kickin' it~

Even with her car, it took Grace and I about an hour to get there, we would have been quicker if we'd walked in my opinion. I just couldn't stop thinking about the dream I'd had about Jack. Every time I thought of it, I couldn't help but to look around and see if he was behind me.

The mall looked so different from when I was here two months ago. Grace had wanted to check it out. So she asked me, I said yes because I sure as hell didn't want to watch re-runs of Bob the Builder with Drake. I looked around as Grace and I opened the doors, it had an elevator now, and a KFC was over in the corner, as well as a few coffee shops and shakeaway stores. They had certainly done a good job in my opinion. It now had four floors and over 100 shops. I was relieved I said yes. Otherwise I'd be watching Handy Manny or something by now.

"What else are you doing today then Kim?" Grace asked while dragging me to the escalator.

"I don't know, maybe start on my art project." I shrugged, I wasn't really bothered about it and it was due in next July, and that's ages away, it's only February now.

I followed Grace, well was dragged, into a store that must have been one of the newer ones. The shelfs were stacked high with handbags and shoes. The racks were filled with different splashes of color, some were jeans, some were shirts. It seemed unreal, like one of my dreams.

I watched as Grace went over to the shoes and handbags. Typical Grace. I chuckled and went over to the jeans rack and sifted through them, discarding anything under a size 4 or with pink or flowers. I came across a black pair, to my luck it was a size four, it didn't have any pink or flowers on it, but it did have a lovely sliver vine-like pattern creeping up the side of the left leg. I looked at the price tag. They were only $5, I was in luck as it was a sale and the usual price was $22.

I hung the jeans over my arm and went to the shirts and looked through them, repeating the same process with the shirts that I had for the jeans. I came across a light green one-shoulder top. I held it infront of me, tilting my head to the side. I put it back neatly. Somehow I couldn't picture myself wearing that anytime soon. Grace came over to me, already with a bag full of clothes.

"Nice jeans, they'd look good with dark blue." Grace said, putting her bag down and helping me look through the shirts again. We found a dark blue one, with sleeves, and a matching vine type pattern, like the one on my jeans. I looked at the price tag. $4. I held them neatly and went over to the till, giving them to the lady who scanned them while I took my wallet out.

"$9 please." She asked. I gave her $10 and she gave me a pound in return. I thanked her and put the clothes in a bag, walking out with Grace. I stopped when I saw the lady for Circus burger who was talking to Jack.

"Kim, c'mon lets go." Grace said, tugging on my sleeve.

"You go, I'll walk." I said, shaking her off. I walked over to the lady and she recognised me.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Ummn..you said you'd seen a friend of mine before. When was this?" I asked.

"July...13th I think." She pursed her lips for a minute. "Yes that's it, July 13th 1923." She concluded, her eyes lighting up.

"Thank you." I mumbled, a bit shocked.

"No problem dear." She said.

I picked up my bag and I walked out of the mall and towards my house.

~Kickin' it~

When I got in, I was welcomed by the familar smell of my Mom's cooking, I wasn't so frustrated anymore, at least it was dinner time anyway.

"Hello dear, did you have fun?" Mom asked, putting some bacon on Drake's plate as he scurried into the kitchen.

"Yep." I said, grabbing a plate and helping myself to some bacon. "I need to go to the library later, I've got History homework." I lied. I didn't have History homework, I was going to look into the _History_ of my friend Jack.

"Ok honey, don't stay too long, be home before eleven." Mom said, walking into the living room and sitting with Drake. I walked up to my room and switched the TV on. The BBC news was on, just like in my dream. I reached for the remote but stopped when I heard the words 'Animal attack'. There were two pictures on the screen. 'Martin Reeds, aged 45' and 'Kat Nathanson, aged 23' Had there been more animal attacks, but they only started noticing them now? I asked myself in my head.

I finished my bacon as quickly as I could and headed out the door.

~Kickin' it~

I got to the library at about half past nine. I had two hours before I could go home. I showed the libriarian my card and she waved me off. I walked over and sat down on a computer, logging on to the internet.

I typed in: 'Animal attacks in Seaford' And a bunch of different ones popped up. I clicked on the first one. My mouth hung open, it said there's been a string of animal attacks in this town for the last twenty-five years. I randomly typed in: 'How to spot a vampire' I thought it would just come up with some silly kids thing. But it didn't. I clicked on the first link. It came up with a list of things like:

_They will often wear darker colors, to protect themselves from the sunlight, another way is having a ring with a black stone in it._

_Whenever hunting, their eyes will become black and veins will appear by them, as well as fangs._

_They will sometimes have a metallic smell around them, this usually means they have been hunting._

_Whenever they are hit by a human, they won't feel the pain._

_An animal will often be around them, appearing to the victim before their death._

I stared at the screen in total shock. I had gone rigid. Now I think about it, Jack _did _have a metallic smell a few times and he didn't show pain when Ricky or those guys had hit him _and _I saw his ring when he talked to me before in Circus Burger. But it...it can't be possible. Can it?

Biting my lip, I shakily typed in 'Jack Anderson'. I was shocked at what came up. 'Jack Anderson, aged seventeen, becomes the youngest man to fight in the war'. Moving the mouse pointer over another link, I clicked on the picture. My mouth dropped open again, it was Jack, he looked exactly the same. He was dressed in a cadet's uniform and was holding a gun, smiling along with his friends, who were behind him in the photo. I don't think they'd gone to war, just him. It had finally sunk in what I'd just learned.

Jack Anderson was a Vampire.

.

Music for this chapter:

Adrian Von Ziegler - Dark Ritual

Kenton Duty, Adam Iryiogen and Davis Clevland - Monster mash

Two steps from hell - Burn baby (piano)


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) So, we had the relevation last chapter, how do you think Jack's going to react when Kim 'asks' him? Read and review when you find out. And good news, Friday is my last day at school, so my easter holiday's start soon, which means more chances to write and probably finish most of my stories and make any improvements. And I'm going to put the M stuff in for later chapters and you can give me any suggestions but nothing too descriptive please (I'll say yes to shower scenes). Kim's dream is midly M but I don't make it descriptive so I'm leaving the rating at T. **

**Floor's all your's chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6: (Does Elivs Presley impression) Thank you, thank you very much**

~Kickin' it~

I tossed and turned all night. My body was tired, but my brain was wide awake. Swimming with thoughts. It can't be possible. How can Jack be a vampire?, Would he try and hurt me?, Was he responsible for the 'animal attacks'? I didn't know, but the other thing was, how was I going to ask him. 'Hey Jack, I know you're a vampire, by the way did you want to go bowling after school?' No, somehow, I don't think that idea would work.

Ever since Jack had came, I'd quite often found myself falling asleep in lessons, or getting dizzy around him, and my latest one, my eyes wandering of their own accord and settling on Jack. By now I knew every detail of his face, his chiseled features, his lips which where often held in a smirk or devilish grin. And it _scared_ me, but in a good way, it made a warm feeling bubble furiously in the pit of my stomach.

I couldn't believe how strangely calm about the whole thing I was being. Because really the only movie I can relate to is Vampire Diaries, but no real vampire eats bunnies for gods sake.

Taking a deep breath, I quietly got out of bed and got a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

_Jack._

I stared at the word, still holding the pen.

_Jack is a vampire._

I kept writing.

_Jack = Fangs and blood._

There, I'd admitted it, and it made me feel alot better to get the weight off of my chest. It was like I was trying to ignore what's right infront of me. The Truth. I gripped my pen tighter one final time and wrote:

_I love Jack Anderson who is a vampire._

I put the paper and pen on the floor, and snuggled into the blankets, letting sleep take me when I'd closed my eyes.

~Kickin' it~

I stood outside the Maths classroom, waiting for the other class to finish up. I walked inside and sat down. I took a deep breath and put my head in my hands. I had no idea how I was going to do this. I couldn't just come out and ask him about it. Speaking of the devil, he came in and sat next to me. I almost passed out, the metallic smell seemed much stronger. Could it be because he had just gone hunting, or I was more aware of it now?

"Ok, class take out your exersise books and open your textbooks to pages 876 and 877." Miss Vildman said to us, walking over to her desk. I really couldn't be bothered with the work, I put my head in my arms, I knew I'd be eating detention flavoured pie later, but I didn't care anymore.

I was walking through the same woods again, the wet leaves still clinging to my shoes, stepping into the center of the forest, I spotted a figure in the moonlight. I could tell from behind, it was Jack. He was wearing a different outfit this time, a red shirt and black jeans, and I noticed his ring this time.

"Hi love." He whispered, tangling his hands into my hair as he saw me walking towards him.

I wanted him as much as he wanted me, only the desire seemed stronger now I knew what he was; my lips burned for the touch of his on mine. Not wanting to resist the temptation anymore, I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back, his hands fell to my waist and mine trailed up his shirt, unbuttoning it and slipping it off his shoulders, tangling my fingers in his hair. Jack ran his tongue along my lower lip, begging for entry, I smiled before I gladly opened my mouth, he slipped his tongue inside, tasting me, running it along each of my teeth, leaving nothing unexplored. I moaned as Jack pulled me closer to him, fully pressing us together.

God it was amazing, we paused long enough for Jack to pull my shirt off. My head fell back as he began rubbing circles on my stomach, sucking on my neck. I felt my body relax in his hold, my state somewhat dreamlike as he kissed my chest, gently biting into the softer skin. I trembled as I felt his tongue graze against my collarbone, followed by his teeth as he sucked lightly, biting every so often. I let him back me up against a tree as he was still sucking on my neck. I whimpered quietly as his nails dug into my side. I squirmed as we kissed heavily, Jack pulling me to the ground, pinning me firmly underneath him.

"I love you Jack." I whispered as his hand caressed my cheek, I shivered slightly at his touch.

"I love you too Kim." Jack responded, my skin hot against his. He smiled and kissed me deeply, pulling me closer to him as his hands dropped to my jeans and he pulled my belt off, sliding my jeans down my hips, circling his hands around the backs of my thighs as I began taking his jeans off, soon all our clothes were on the floor.

His lips brushed against mine, pushing his tongue inside, rubbing it against mine. I gasped into Jack's mouth as he gently thrust himself inside of me. It hurt at first but I got used to it after a while. It became too much for me not to scream as Jack hit my sweet spot and I started shaking violently and panting.

Jack's hands trailed down to my hips, I moaned as Jack rubbed my soft spot, grabbing the skin. I gasped as he pinched my forearm, he took this as an advantage and plunged his tongue inside my mouth. I writhed around as my screams and moans were blocked by Jack's lips on mine and I felt the need for air.

I looked at Jack and my blood ran cold. His fangs were poking out from his mouth. I didn't realise what was happening before his hot breath brushed against my collarbone, snapping me back to reality.

"What are you doing!" I gasped.

"I'm hungry." And with that he sunk his fangs into me, pressing me into the ground, holding me still.

My eyes shot open and I slowly lifted my head up. Thank god Miss hadn't noticed I'd gone to sleep. I looked at Jack and he hadn't done any work either. _This was going to be a long day. _I thought to myself as I packed my bag away and headed to art.

~Kickin' it~

I was walking to the canteen when I bumped into someone. We both fell to the floor and my books clattered on the floor. I looked up and I saw Jack.

"Sorry Kim." He apologised, handing me my art book.

"It's OK." I brushed it off, taking his hand as he helped me up. There's no way he could be a vampire, he's too nice. Then again, maybe there are vampires right under my nose, maybe the town is crawling with them. Jack and I walked to the canteen and sat down. Jack pulled something shiny out of his bag. A flask. I can only dread what that flask had in it. Blood? It took everything inside me not to pass out once that metallic smell hit me again. It was so _strong_ it was unbelieveable, it was like I'd walked into a swimming pool, and that had been filled with blood.

"You alright, you look a bit pale." Jack asked, drinking a little from his flask.

"I'm fine." I lied, folding my arms and resting my chin on them. Least if I did pass out, it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Kim I can tell you're lying." He said. Oh like you're lying to me Mr. Vampire!

"I-I'm not." I blushed a little, feeling like a child who was being told off by someone older. Well, the situation was kind of like that, I'm seventeen, and Jack's been alive since world war 1, maybe even longer.

Then, it was dark, right after he opened that flask again and I finally gave in and passed out from the smell.

~ooOOoo~

I looked at Jack and my blood ran cold. His fangs were poking out from his mouth. I didn't realise what was happening before his hot breath brushed against my collarbone, snapping me back to reality.

"What are you doing!" I gasped.

"I'm hungry." And with that he sunk his fangs into me, pressing me into the ground, holding me still.

"Stop it!" I screamed as loud as I could. "That hurts!"

"Kim, Kimberly!" A voice was calling my name and shaking me.

"WHAT!" I jumped, I didn't know where I was. My head felt cold, and I was trying to find out if Jack was a vampire, and now I was here, wherever it is.

"You fainted, hun." Nurse Kalia said to me, dabbing my head with an ice pack where it hurt the most. She continued as I sat up, holding the ice pack myself. "Apparently you collapsed in the canteen and somebody brought you here. Jack I think his name was?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, I think I just randomly passed out." I lied. I knew exactly what happened. Jack had blood in his flask, and I'd passed out. I wonder what would happen to me if I saw him drinking it from a human. I instantly pushed the thought to the back of my mind, repulsed by it.

"Ok, well we gave you some painkillers for your head, and come back tomorrow if anything else happens OK?" She said, taking the ice pack as I gave it to her.

I slipped quietly out of the nurses' office as the bell rings and I made my way to English, clutching the small scapel I'd taken.

.

**(A/N) Ohhh, Kim, a scapel and a vamp in the class. How do you think that's going to work out? Review with your thoughts, cuz I'm only getting like one a chapter and that's annoying since I spend alot of time on them, so if I get up to atleast twenty reviews overall, more would be great, I'll update.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Tash Baxter - The visitor chasing shadows remix**

**She wants revenge - Tear you apart**

**Metric - Help I'm alive**


	7. Chapter 7

I was halfway through my English test. Luckily Jack wasn't sat next to me, so it would make it easier. I bit my lip to stop myself from wincing as I cut the blade across my wrist. I looked over at Jack again, he was on the other side of the classroom, but mind you it wasn't very big. His body had gone rigid, and his pen snapped when his clenched his fist. I was so surprised nobody noticed.

I walked quickly up to the teacher's desk and grabbed a pass. I walked out as discreetly as I could. My heartbeat quickened when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Well, that's quite a stunt you pulled Kim." Jack's voice sounded from behind me. I turned around and faced him. "Normally I'd be alright, but...considering I'm _vvvvverry_ hungry you may want to run for your life." He sounded almost happy when he said that.

"No." I said, not moving.

"Tell you what, I'll give you five seconds." Jack said, his tone becoming more and more daangerous. "5...4, clock's ticking Kim...3...2...1." Jack growled, I turned and ran down the stairs, hearing him walk behind me. _Of all the times you could have picked to do that Kim_. I cursed myself in my head as I ran past each classroom, each occupied.

I screamed as I felt a hand grab my throat and slam me against the wall. I put my hands on the wrist to try and pry it off. I opened my eyes after realising I'd shut them, and I screamed again at what I saw.

Jack.

I couldn't breathe. I had never been so frightened of anyone or anything in my entire life. It was like every instinct in my body had shut down. I whimpered, feeling him roughly grab my face with his free hand and he grabbed my chin and held it, pushing it up with two fingers, making me look at him. It was only then I noticed how tall he actually was, the tip of my nose would have come to his bottom lip. I suddenley let go of his wrists as his grip tightened.

"What are you playing at huh?" He hissed at me, out of breath. I took the time to look closely at his face. It was beautiful, even with the vampire veins and the fangs. I looked at his eyes and they weren't looking back at mine, they were focused on the bleeding cut on my wrist. I had to distract him somehow otherwise I'd end up dead.

I flexed my fingers, getting the feeling in my arms back. I took his face in my hands. His cheeks were cool on my hands and sent a relieving wave through my entire body. I leant up and kissed him, and to my surprise, he kissed back, putting one arm underneath mine so I wouldn't have to stand on my tiptoes. Jack suddenly became in control and the kisses became harder and longer, my chest burning. He seemed to have forgotten completely about my cut. But for some reason, I wanted him to drink my blood. I needed _him_.

Jack had spun me around in his arms, pressing his chest against my back, pushing me further onto the wall, but so I could still breathe. He sucked and nipped rapidly on my neck, my gasps of pleasure becoming too much to hold in. I let them slip freely out of my mouth as Jack continued to maim my neck, slowly kissing his way up the side of my face, his tongue grazing my skin. He stopped when his lips were at the portal of my ear, I whimpered as the burning sensation stopped.

"Don't...ever...do...that...again." He breathed heavily whilst kissing the side of my face again. We both stared at each other as we pulled, panting heavily, Jack's hands were stroking my face, while my hands were on his forearms. Had we not been in school, I reckon clothes would have been flying by now. Jack's eyes were still on my wrist but his fangs weren't out.

"Jack please, I want you to." I said, turning my wrist so the cut was facing him. I watched as he held my wrist and lifted it up to his mouth. I exhaled sharply as I felt his fangs pierce my skin. It felt good, painfully good.

His bloodstained lips smothered mine once he pulled away. I guided my tongue out of my mouth and over to his, licking my blood off it.

"Get to class... and I'll see you later." Jack whispered as we pulled away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting to let go of his hand.

"Hmmn, you'll have to see later, and I'm also going hunting, and I know you passed out last time I drank some infront of you. See you later." Jack said, tapping my nose. I blinked and he was gone.

Everything was perfect. I'd proved Jack was a vampire, he hadn't killed me. And I'd lost my first kiss to him. Sure, I'd kissed Ricky a few times, but it felt different with Jack, equal passion coming from both sides. And it was _amazing_. Perfect even. Nothing could ruin this day now.

"Kim!" A voice screeched behind me. I turned around, seeing Donna marching towards me, her eyes ablaze with fury.

"Yeah?" I asked confused. What did I do?

"What were you doing!" Donna screeched at me. Shit, she saw Jack drinking my blood. Wait, her tone seemed different, more angry than surprised or scared. I decided to play along.

"Doing what?" I asked nonchalantly, shoving my hand in my pocket so Donna wouldn't notice the bitemark. Now I think about it, I was so surprised no-one caught us in the hallway when he was drinking my blood, or in the power cut.

"Kissing Jack!" Oh thank the gum on the bottom of my shoe. She hadn't seen us...well she had, just not the other part.

"Well...we weren't kissing." I stammered. How was I going to explain this to her.

"Yes you were." Donna narrowed her eyes at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Oh god, it made sense now, she _likes _Jack. I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't even think anyone was around, but of all the people in the world...I thought she was joking about the December wedding thing.

"Define kissing." I said stupidly, pulling a confused face.

"When two people shove their tongues into each other's mouths." She hissed at me.

"Okay I did not shove my tongue into his mouth." I shouted at her. Okay, maybe I might have done, but that's not the point here.

"You knew I like him Kim, how could you do this?" Donna screamed, almost in tears.

"Donna, I swear it just happened I-" I stopped speaking once I felt Donna's hand slap my face. I couldn't believe she'd actually hit me. Even when we were in preschool, we only used to pull each other's hair, never hit each other.

"You'll pay for this Kim." She spat in my face and left.

.

**(A/N) Ok, there's that chapter, what will Donna's revenge be?. Find out. Also you guys were really good with getting me twenty reviews, lets try and get to twenty eight. Also, to the reviewer who asked, if he/she's reading this, a scapel is a small knife used in operations. :D**

**Peace out suckers!**

.

**Music for this chapter:**

**Tasha Baxter - The visitor**

**Metric - Help I'm alive**

**Viva voce - I'm a beliver now**

**NCIS theme hard rock cover - h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = I s U y Y b 0 O n b M (You should have a listen, it's beast)**


	8. Chapter 8

I parked my car in front of my driveway. I'd been sat there for half an hour. I keep worrying what Donna's revenge will be. I honestly didn't know she liked Jack, at all. I just thought she was joking with the whole wedding thing. And on top of that, Jack's a vampire and I have so many questions it's unbelieveable. Then again I thought the same thing about vampires, and look where that's gotten me. A vampire boyfriend, and an ex best friend plotting revenge on me. Why does Donna have to like the same guys I do, and always get pissed off when they pick me? Ricky wasn't an exception either, he actually dated her at one point, but then he picked me because 'she was too clingy'.

I banged my head lightly against the steering wheel. I had to call her and explain, there's no point in me texting her, she's probably deleted my number or blocked my texts or something dramatic like that. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and I dialled Donna's number, I groaned in annoyance as it went to voicemail and the annoying technical voice started talking.

"Hey Donna, it's … well you already know who since you didn't pick up, I know you must be really, really upset, and honestly I can't say I blame you, but I had no clue that you like Jack, I really didn't, our kiss just kind of happened I suppose. So call me back if you want to." I finished my tirade and hung my phone up, opening the car door and walking to the door.

I tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and I pushed them into the lock and turned it, opening the door and shutting it behind me once I'd walked inside.

It was quiet, too quiet.

Normally Drake's watching Thomas the Tank engine or whatever's on TV now. But I couldn't see him anywhere, and there was a severe lack of Mom in the kitchen. I put my bag down on the floor and walked up to my room. Coming to the conclusion that Mom must have gone shopping and taken Drake with her.

I opened the door to my room. My mouth dropped open, my room had been completely rearranged and redecorated. Right down to the dirty cream carpet which was now clean and softer, and my bed, which was a double bed with silk sheets. This was my dream room, only Mom knows about it because I'd asked her a thousand times if I could have it re-decorated. She kept saying we couldn't afford it. So I wonder who else knew about it?

"Boo." I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. I recognised the voice immeadiately. It was Jack. I felt a smile creep across my face, Jack had redecorated my room for me, but how did he know?

"Very scary." I teased as he turned me around, still holding on to my arms. He smelt metallic again, but for some strange reason, I didn't feel like I was going to pass out again. I didn't feel guilty about him being here, or the fact that Donna was upset, she was probably off drunk somewhere.

"So, you like your room?" Jack asked.

"Yep, how'd you know about-"

"Little birdie told me." Jack said, smirking as he began tracing patterns in my arms with his nail.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Maybe." Jack smirked at me, then his eyes narrowed. "What happened to your face?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. The slap mark had gone ages ago, how did he know?

"N-nothing." I lied. I shivered as Jack brushed two of his fingers over where Donna had slapped me.

"Somebody hit you." He stated.

"How did you know?" I asked in amazment.

"The skin feels different." Jack said, "Not as soft."

"Well I'm fine." I said happily. "Now you mister have some explaining to do." I playfully poked his chest.

"What do you want to know?" Jack asked.

"Ok, for starters, how old are you?" I asked.

"Around 7,500 years old, when the Egyptians were here." Jack said. My mouth almost dropped open.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I was turned when I was seventeen so I'm probably 7,517, but I could be a bit older, I've lost track." Jack said. I almost laughed. How can you forget how old you are?

"Hmmn." I said thoughfully. "So what's real and what's not?"

Jack sat on my bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and he faced me.

"Ok, vampires burn in the sun, not sparkle like the ones in...whatever that movies called." Jack said. "And we have normal colored eyes, not yellow or red."

"What about religous things, Garlic, holy water?" I asked.

"Relgoius things give me a headache. Garlic doesn't keep me away, and holy water burns like hell if I get on my skin, well it did when I was younger, about 476, after that it stopped." Jack explained.

"What about wooden stakes?" I pressed. God this was so exciting I was buzzing.

"It hurts, but not as much as it used to, considering I've been alive all that time, and it can kill me, but it has to be pine wood, even then I won't properly die, someone would just have to pull it out." Jack said.

"What else can you do?" I pressed a final time.

"Super speed, superhuman strength and compulsion." Jack said, counting each thing off on his fingers.

"Cool." I said, amazed. I'd always thought Twilight was right about vampires, but shows what I knew.

I looked confused as Jack tilted his head to the side and folded his arms. "Isn't it past your bedtime?' I snickered at him.

"No, Mom and Drake aren't even back yet." I said. I looked over at my clock. Midnight. Had we really been talking that long? Why didn't I hear Mom and Drake come in?

"It's midnight, you really should be asleep, and they came back around ten-ish." Jack said, pretending to scold me.

"Ok fine." I huffed.

Jack chuckled and kissed me gently.

"See you in the morning." He whispered quietly, disappearing in a blur, leaving my window open, a gentle gust from outside blowing the thin curtains around. I walked over and closed it, smiling as I saw a raven fly past my window. I could have sworn it was winking at me.

~Kickin' it~

I groaned in annoyance as my back hit another spring in the mattress. Best perk of having a new bed, you have to break it in. Try as I might, I just couldn't get comfortable enough. I pounded my fists into my pillows a few times before I sighed in frustration and threw the covers off me, walking downstairs to the kitchen.

It was two in the morning so I had to be quiet. I held my breath as I pulled the cupboard open, expecting it to creak, but it didn't, much to my relief. I grabbed a packet of Rich tea's and opened it, pulling out five, folding the packet back up and putting it back in the cupboard.

Once I'd finished eating them, I tiptoed quietly up the stairs, going back to my bedroom. I crawled back into the bed. The sheets were comfy and made it more bearable, but not by much. It was sweet of Jack to do this for me. God knows why he did, but it was a nice thought. I was still thinking about what Donna had said to me. What could she do, Jack's a vampire for god's sake, she'd be ripped apart before she could make a move on him.

I rolled over on my side. I broke out of my thoughts once I realised the thing I was laying on was a chest, a warm, muscular chest. I smiled and snuggled in closer once I felt Jack's arm around me.

"Better?" He whispered.

I nodded sleepily and closed my eyes. Feeling a lot better about the whole situation once I realised Jack wouldn't hurt me.

.

**(A/N) Ok, I know I said I'll update with twenty eight reviews and I've only got twenty four, but I'm having too much fun writing this. I've got a little predicament you guys can help me with, should Kim become a vampire, yes or no, if yes, how, accidental or Jack turns her. I can't decide so I'll add up the total of people and tell you what the result is next chapter, seriously reviews count this time guys. Also to the readers of Cold Case, I've updated.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Viva Voce - I'm a beliver now**

**She wants revenge - Up in flames **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Holy shit, I put the vampire question in the last chapter and reviews sky rocketed, thanks so much. Also, I think there may have been a smidge of confusion. I won't turn Kim into a vampire until well into the story, and I think you'll be quite surprised when it happens. And thank you to everyone who alerts and favourites my stories, I checked my mail this morning and there was like fifty about this story, that's alot guys. **

**Also on my story Locked Up secrets, I've took the story down and reposted it, because I went on such a long hiatus and I think I lost all my reviewers. So those of you who like hurt/comfort stories, or have read it and want to read it again, head on down to my profile and check it out some time and leave a review.**

**Read and Review.**

**Take it away chapter nine.**

~Kickin' it~

I awoke to the sunlight streaming in from the window, stabbing right into my eyelids. Jack's arms were locked tightly around my waist. I looked at Jack, he was still sleeping. It was hard to believe that a vampire could look so innocent. His eyes were moving behind his eyelids and his brown hair was strewn across the pillows. I can only wonder what Mom would say if she walked in on us and found us in bed together. Knowing her, she'd probably hammer on about protection and I'd have to get Drake to draw on the walls to shut her up.

I looked at Jack a final time before deciding he'd slept long enough and I needed him awake. I cupped the side of his face and placed little kisses on his face. I was caught off guard as Jack's hand wrapped gently around my throat and pinned me underneath him, pressing his body against mine.

"Morning." He smiled at me, his thumb stroking circles around the side of my neck while his other hand was stroking my hair. I closed my eyes, relaxed by it.

I opened my eyes to see Jack bend down and his lips met mine, I added a little pressure to the kiss and so did Jack, making me melt in his grip. Pretty soon Jack's hands were up by my hair, weaving his fingers into each strand.

"Morning." I whispered as he pulled away. "What time is it?"

"7:00am." Jack said casually, rolling over on his side, wrapping me in a hug.

"Jack, I have to tell you something." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you remember when you asked who hit me?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jack narrowed his eyes.

"It was Donna, she'd came up to me after you'd left to go hunting yesterday and she slapped me saying I knew she liked you and that I'd pay for it." I waited for Jack's expression.

"I know, she always flirts with me, it's gross." Jack scrunched his face up and I laughed. "Don't worry, she lays a hand on you I'll get my fangs out so fast she won't even have time to scream."

"I wonder what she'll actually do." I wondered out loud.

"Hmmmn, we can only wonder." Jack said. "I am so glad we don't have school today."

I nodded. We had a day off because they were repainting the corridors and today was the only day we could get it done. Much to the principles protest. But I was happy, at least I'd be away from Donna and with Jack.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Sleep." Jack sounded like he was joking but I couldn't tell.

I laughed and grew annoyed as I heard my phone ring.

"Sorry.." I frowned outstretching my arms to grope for my phone.

"Looking for this?" Jack smirked at me and held up my phone, holding it away from me as I went to get it.

"Jack!" I grunted in frustration as I landed on his chest. "Give it."

"Hmmmn, no." He smirked at me.

"Jack give it, they'll probably hang up soon!" I went for it a second time and he threw it into his other hand.

"So, if it's Donna she'll just have a bit of payback from when she kept hanging up when you called her." Jack said.

"Jack." I whined a final time. I watched as he sighed in resignation and handed me my phone. I kissed him quickly and rolled onto my back. My face twisted in confusion as I read "Unknown Number"

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

Nothing.

"Hello..?" I asked again.

"Who is it?" Jack whispered quietly.

"Wrong number I guess.." I replied, hanging up and checking my text messages once I heard a beep.

I sighed seeing as I'd gotten one from Grace.

.

_From: Grace _

_Message: What's going on with Donna? She seems pissed, details now_!

I blew out a breath and started texting her back.

.

_To: Grace_

_Message: She's pissed at me because Jack and I kissed._

.

_From: Grace_

_Message: Holy shit why didn't you tell me!_

.

_To: Grace _

_Message: Because it was yesterday._

.

_From: Grace_

_Message: Still, you and Jack meet me at Falafel Phil's in ten minutes._

.

I groaned in annoyance and flopped back down on the bed, Jack pulling me up against him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stroking my hair out of my face.

"We've gotta go meet Grace at Circus Burger in ten minutes." I said, wating for his reaction.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." Jack said, disappearing in a blur. How does he do that!

I chuckled and swung my legs over the bed. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled on a shirt and some jeans, putting my hair into a ponytail. I walked downstairs and was met with the smell of bacon frying. At least things were back to normal here.

"Morning honey, did you sleep well?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, great." A tiny smirk rolled across my face as I remembered Jack visiting me in the night.

"So, what are you doing today?" Mom asked, putting some bacon onto a piece of bread, putting another one on it and handing it to me.

"Jack and I are meeting Grace at Falafel Phil's." I took a bite of my sandwhich and grabbed my car keys from the side.

"Ok honey, have fun." Mom called as I walked out to the driveway.

~Kickin' it~

I got to Falafel Phil's and sat in the booth furthest from the door. Grace and Jack were already there.

"Finally, where have you been?" Grace said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Driving here Grace." I responded dryly.

"Ok, so what exactly happened?" Grace asked.

"Well...we kissed and after I left Donna came and slapped Kim saying she'd be sorry." Jack said. "Oh speak of the bitch." I turned around and spotted Donna walking in the mall courtyard.

"Ok, Jack, stay here and pretend to buy something, Grace and I'll hide and see if she does anything." I said, grabbing Grace's wrist and pulling her over to a plastic plant. Wow, I really had good plans today. I tried not to say anything as Donna walked in and walked over to Jack.

Does she have no modesty?

Her skirt was almost higher than her thighs and her top looked like it needed superglue to hold it up. She had too much make up on, she looked like a raccoon. Now all I needed was a glass of water...

_Focus Kim!_ I snapped at myself in my head.

"Hey Jack!" Donna said seductively as she walked up behind him. Jack winked at me before he turned around.

"Hi Donna. How's, everything?" Jack asked.

"Fine now you\re here." Donna giggled, running her hands along the counter and towards his arm. _Grace where did I leave my hammer..._

"Hmmmn, I'm just getting some breakfast." Jack said.

Ok, first things first, Why the heck would Donna come in here dressed like a slut? She always said to me and Grace she didn't like it because it was too greasy and fattening

"Oh ok…" Donna said and gave him another seductive smile.

"I though you didn't like falafel? Why are you here?" Jack asked pretending to be interested. Man, he'd be able to convince me if I didn't come up with the plan!

"Ohh god… since when did you get so muscly?" Donna asked squeezing Jack's arm and running her fingers up his chest.

"That's it!" I whisper-yelled, moving forwards to slap the hell out of her.

"Kim, don't." Grace hissed at me, holding me back. "Jack can handle it."

I scowled and turned back to Jack and Donna. Donna was now trying to get Jack to kiss her by the looks of it.

"Well I'll see you later Jack." Donna kissed Jack quickly on the lips and when she turned around I saw his fangs come out and I walked over towards him, Grace following.

"Ok, I never thought she'd do that!" Grace's eyes popped out of her head. I looked at Jack and his fangs had gone. Thank God.

"Hmmn, I wanted to..." I knew Jack was really going to say 'kill her'

"Well be thankful she didn't and we know what her 'revenge' is." Grace said.

I sighed in frustration. I could tell this was going to be one hell of a ride.

.

**(A/N) So what did you think? I know it's crappy but I still need your reviews. Let's say five or more and then I'll update, that seem fair?**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Read and review, I've already got the next two chapters written and it's got M rated Kick fluff in them, but it's not too scarring. Also, when Jack tells Kim a story and his speech fades off, the flashback will be in third person POV. And this chapter was a bitch to put into words so excuse it if it's crappy, the next one's are better I promise. **

~Kickin' it~

I ran through the woods, not sure of my destination, but I kept running, running like my life depended on it. I couldn't tell where I was, I felt drawn to the forest, but I didn't know why.

I kept running. Finally, I ran out of breath, only to see Jack in the clearing with…Donna? No, it...he wouldn't. Would he?

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces right there as I saw Jack kiss her, like he'd done with me lots of times.

"Jack!" I shouted, running towards them. "What are you doing with… _her?_" I couldn't tell how I was feeling right now. My emotions were running sky-high and I felt so betrayed.

"He's figured out who he wants Kim." Donna said smugly, kissing him deeply on the lips. "Me."

I sat up, gasping for air, looking desperately around my room. I sighed in relief, seeing as it was only a dream. I ran my hand through my hair, looking at my clock. It was 7:00am.

"Kimmy?" Drake's voice popped up out of the blue. "Are you OK?"

I looked down at my little brother and picked him up and put him in my lap. "Yeah, I'm fine buddy, I'm just being silly."

"Ok, Mommy says you need to ready for school soon." Drake said.

"Will do buddy." I put Drake down and he ran into his bedroom.

I threw my bed covers off me and I walked over to my bag, stuffing books in it, not caring if it broke. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream, it felt so _real_. Would Jack really do that to me?

My phone beeped, distracting me from my thoughts. I walked over to my bedside table, grabbing it off the side. I sighed as I had a bunch of messages from Donna.

.

_From: Donna_

_Message: Back off Jack's mine._

.

_From: Donna_

_Message: He doesn't love you._

.

_From: Donna_

_Message: Watch out bitch._

.

_From: Donna_

_Message: I'll never forgive you._

.

_From: Donna_

_Message: Be prepared for revenge._

I chuckled at the last one. What's the worst thing she could possibly do to me? Dye my hair bright purple, lock me in the Janitor's closest?

I picked out some jeans and a t-shirt, slipped them on and I was brushing my hair when I heard a voice behind me.

"So, she's text threatening you now?, she's been doing that to me, but not exactly threatening though." Jack's voice sounded from behind me.

"Hmmmn." I mumbled, tying my hair up in a ponytail. "She's saying you love her not me."

"Kim, that's crazy, I'd rather date Boudicca than date Donna for a _day_, and Boudicca was one scary woman." I snickered and doubled over laughing.

"S-s-seriously?" I wheezed, trying to recover from laughing.

"Yes." Jack said. "She used to cut off her enemies' heads and stick them on spikes." Jack said.

"Wow." I said dramatically. "C'mon, we've got school."

"_We _don't." Jack smirked at me. "Lets skip just for today."

"Why?" I asked, putting my bag down.

"Well, we can spend the day together, and I can tell you more about myself." Jack said. "What I told you before barely stratched the surface."

"Ok then. We are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out later." Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently. "Just wait until I come and pick you up Ok?"

I nodded and Jack was gone in a blur.

~Kickin' it~

"Come on Jack, where are we going?" I asked for about the fiftieth time as we drove past endless landscape. I looked out of the window. The grass was the greenest I'd ever seen, and small flocks of sheeps were grazing in the fields.

"Right here." Jack stopped the car and we got out. Jack held my hand and we walked over to the edge of the cliffs, towards the railing, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"See those caves over there?" Jack grabbed my hand and lined my index finger up with the cliffs. I couldn't see it very well, but I couldn't faintly make out a maze of holes in a dark patch in the creamy cliffs.

"Yep." I whispered.

"I used to play in those caves all the time whenever I got bored. Me and my best friend, Dion..." Jack said.

_"Come on Dion, you're such a wimp." Jack called to a boy behind him. He was small, skinny and had thick blond hair. _

_"W-well it's cold, and wet." Dion said, cautiously jumping from narrow ridge to narrow ridge._

_"Come on, it's right up here." Jack said, grabbing the other boy's wrist and pulling him further up._

_Jack and Dion stopped atop the small bank of rock, looking down into the pit. It glistened in the few cracks of light which rained from a small crack in a stalagtight. The liquid in the pool looked glassy to a human eye, but Jack could see so much more with his vampire senses. He could see intricate designs of coral and little fish swimming around, weaving in and out of the coral. It was positively breathtaking._

My eyes flew open. It was like I was _in _Jack's flashback. Living it.

"Did you just show me your flashback?" I whispered in amazement.

"Mmhmn." Jack mumbled. "It's alot easier than telling you."

"So what else were you alive for?" I asked, turning around, leaning against the rail, Jack still holding me in his arms.

"Ancient Greece." Jack said. "I was a Spartian and it was alot of fun."

"Hmmn, I can actually picture you shirtless and holding a sword." I giggled.

"You should have seen me fight for the Celts. They covered me in blue paint which took forever to get off." Jack grimaced slightly.

Jack and I just stood there talking for what seemed like hours. I'd learned alot about him. He'd been a tribe leader when the Celts were here, a gladiator in Roman times, an officer aboard the Titanic, and he'd fought in ten wars for the marines and had been awarded the purple heart.

"Ok, time to get you home." Jack said as we walked back to his car.

"What time is it?" I asked, buckling my seatbelt.

"8:00pm." Jack said. My eyes widened. Did Mom know where I was?

"Don't worry, I told your Mom you were staying at mine to study for a science project." I blew out a huge sigh of relief and we drove off.

~Kickin' it~

"This is your house?" I asked in amazement as Jack walked infront of a large buliding.

"Yeah, it used to be a boarding house, but I bought it because I was the only one that stuck around." Jack opened the front door and I walked inside.

"So what are we doing then?" I asked.

"I was thinking we watch a movie." Jack said, sitting down on the couch.

"Twilight?" I pitched.

"Not unless you want my commentary all the way through it." Jack smiled at me.

"Ok, umn...vampire diaries?" I said.

"Well at least I won't comment through that one." Jack walked over to the shelf above the TV while I sat on the couch. "They got most of it right anyway." Jack sat back down and put his arm around me and I laid on his chest.

"You can sleep you know. You look like you need it" Jack stroked my hair and I closed my eyes, relaxed by it. I hadn't realised it had been almost three hours since we got back. I felt Jack's body drift into sleep and I followed not too far behind him.

~Kickin' it~

**Again I apologise for the chapter, the next ones are better. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Warning: The end of the chapter is a little M, but I'm leaving the rating at T. Read and review if you want more, because I've got the next chapter written already. ;) I was a bit disappointed only two people reviewed the last chapter, but it was crappy so I don't blame you, as long as I get at least six reviews for this chapter, and I'll give you the next dose of Breaking the Rules.**

**Also, thank you to the reviewer who said my stories are awesome and he/she's a big fan. Your support means alot. It's reviews like yours that keep me going.**

~Kickin' it~

_From: Jack_

_Message: Donna just texted me again._

.

_To: Jack_

_Message: What'd she say?_

.

_From: Jack_

_Message: That I'm hot_

.

_To: Jack_

_Message: Well you are, too me anyway._

.

_From: Jack_

_Message: Thanks_

"Kimberly, Jack. If I see your phone's out again, I'll confiscate them." Miss Adams warned us.

"Sorry." We mumbled sheepishly.

I was in French and I was bored. Jack and I were a bit late because we'd slept in from when I was over at his house. I just hope Mom won't be mad. Nothing was different in French. Grace was half asleep, and Donna was eye-flirting with Jack. Poor guy looked ready to kill her. My phone beeped in my pocket and I took it out, trying to avoid detection from Miss Adams.

.

_From: Jack_

_Message: Help, please she's killing me. No pun intended ;)_

.

_From: Grace_

_Message: Meet me and Jack outside in the Science hallway, he's already told Donna :)_

I watched Grace and Jack walk out the door when our teacher wasn't looking and I grabbed the bathroom pass and followed them outside.

"Ok, do you know what you have to do?" Grace said as the three of us reached the empty Science hallway.

"I have to stand here and let me flirt with her and act like I'm grossed out." Jack said. "Well I won't be acting anyway." I laughed as Jack mock shuddered.

"And I have to intervene when Jack gives me the signal, and we have to act all couple-y." I said. "Well, we won't be acting." Jack and I smiled at each other.

"Quick, Donna's coming, hide." Grace hissed at me. I nodded and ran over to the lockers, Grace following. We hid were Donna couldn't see us but we still had a good view of Donna and Jack.

"Hi Jack." Donna said creepily.

"Hi." Jack said. I saw Donna looking at his muscles.

"Uh...Donna?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jackie?" Jackie? She made him sound like a girl.

"What are you doing?" He asked uncomfortably.

"I was looking at your muscles in case you couldn't realize, but I don't blame you, hot boys often tend to be quite slow, especially when I'm around." Donna said and smiled creepily again. Making me scoff from behind the lockers and I watched as Grace stifled a giggle.

Jack slipped his hand out of his pocket and rubbed his index finger and thumb together. That was the signal. I started walking towards Jack.

"Well to be honest…" Donna started talking again but was cut off as she saw me walking up to Jack. Maybe today was the day she'd understand and leave us alone.

"Hi baby." I said as I came up behind Jack and kissed his cheek. "Oh hey Donna." I acted like we hadn't fallen out and I'd only just seen her.

"Are, are you with _her_?" Donna was raging with jealously and Jack had wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. He smelt like Lynx today. I'd never really noticed before.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" Jack asked.

"Well, you could do so much better." Donna said seductively, running her fingers up his arms.

"No, Kim's about as good as they come." Jack said, making me blush a deep scarlet.

"Yeah, right, and sluts _don't_ pay for sex." Donna said, winking at Jack and blowing him a kiss before she walked off.

"Did she just call me a slut?" I asked, bewildered as I looked Jack in the eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter." Jack kissed me gently and I gladly opened my mouth once I felt him run his tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth and moaned quietly as he explored.

"I love you, not her." Jack reassured me as we pulled away, gently stroking my face.

~Kickin' it~

"Kim..." Jack's tender voice brought me back to reality with a soft thud. We were in my room, in bed, fully clothed mind you, well Jack was shirtless but still.

"…We don't have to if you don't want to. I won't force you, it hurts alot more with a vampire." He whispered, gently stroking my face.

"I…" I was struggling for words. Sure I knew about sex because of sex edcucation at school, but this was different, real, and with my vampire boyfriend. But it felt right, so it was just my fear talking. It supposedly hurt the first time, but I didn't know so I'd just have to find out. We'd talked about it on the way home, so we weren't feeling pressured or anything.

I relaxed a bit when Jack took my clothes off. I followed him and took his jeans and boxers off. We just laid there for a while in each others arms, trying to warm up each other up. Why was I so goddamed nervous!

"Are you ready?" Jack asked. I nodded.

He pressed his lips on mine, kissing me gently, and while he was kissing me, he brought himself in front of my entrance. I felt pressure, but not much at first—

It hurt. It hurt much more than I'd expected it would, I could tell he was trying not to hurt me, but his vampire strength made that almost impossible, I felt as if my entire body was being ripped apart. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to relax but I just couldn't. It _hurt_.

"Kim, I'm so sorry!" Jack was placing gentle kisses over my body, trying to sooth the pain. "I'm sorry…" The pain and the pressure had stopped eventhough he was still inside me, cradling me in his arms.

"Does… does it always hurt?" I asked, recovering from the pain alot faster than I thought I would.

"No, it's supposed to get better afterwards. I promise…" Jack stroked my hair gently and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Jack…I can take it, I promise." I kissed him deeply.

"That's my girl." Jack chuckled, kissing my cheek.

He rolled on his side, still holding me. He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes. I relaxed alot more when I heard Jack growling quietly. It sounded mildly like a cat purring and I used it to lull me to sleep.

"Thank you Jack." I mumbled sleepily, kissing his chest.

~Kickin' it~

**So, what did you think? Be honest.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Ok, the beginning of the chapter is a little M, but nothing too descriptive. I don't think so anyway. Read and review, and tell me how I did on the M and I hope I haven't upset/scarred any of you.**

~Kickin' it~

My eyes fluttered open to see sunlight peeking through the curtains. I couldn't remember the last time I'd ever felt this way. It was like it was all too surreal and seemed like a dream. But it wasn't. I was _happy. _Truly happy, not the I've just killed my worst enemy type happy.

I yawned, snapping myself out of my thoughts. There was an arm snaked around my waist seemingly keeping me captive. Jack was holding me tightly against him, my back pressing against his bare chest. I shivered as Jack started placing kisses on my shoulders, making his way up to the back of my neck, taking his time, making sure I fully shivered from each kiss. He turned me around and kissed my throat softly.

"Good morning." Jack's voice was low so he didn't wake up Mom or Drake. "You snore."

"I don't snore." I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms in front of my chest. I couldn't believe he had the decency to tell me I snore.

"I know." Jack whispered, he lifted his head up and placed it next to mine so our foreheads were touching. "You just look so sweet when you furrow your eyebrows at me." He teased me, tapping my nose. My heart was beating like a hammer inside my chest, it only got faster when Jack kissed my jugular, working his way to my face.

"Jack don't tease me." I started panting in anticipation as I waited for his lips to reach mine.

Jack chuckled at my frustration and continued kissing the side of my neck, placing one kiss on the spot where my jaw started, before trailing his lips gently up my cheek and over the bridge of my nose, softly kissing my lips once he finally reached them. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I smiled and opened my mouth, letting Jack slip his tongue inside and taste me. He rolled his tongue around my mouth, running the tip of it along each of my teeth. I moaned at the feeling and pushed my tongue against Jack's, battling against it, pushing mine into his mouth, keeping it there, letting Jack press his body tightly against mine.

"You are so stubborn sometimes Kim." Jack chuckled softly as we pulled away, sweating.

I chuckled with him for awhile. We both laid there in silence, staring into each others eyes. And of course, I had to ruin the moment. "Well, I need a shower." I said, shifting awkwardly.

"No, come here you." Jack said, pulling me down for a heated kiss, which I returned with a muffled chuckle.

"Jack, I need a shower." I chuckled in annoyance and pleasure as Jack kept me pinned underneath him, kissing my soft spot underneath my jaw.

"Oh alright, I'll live." Jack said, letting me go so I could walk into the shower. I grabbed two towels, my clothes and walked out of my room.

I turned the shower on and stepped inside. I began scrubbing at my hair in the hot water, trying to get the sweat out. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist I relaxed, realising it was Jack. I gasped as he nipped and sucked on my neck, pushing my wet hair over my shoulders.

"What are you doing..." I whispered as Jack ran his hands up and down my sides.

"Shhhh."Jack whispered in my ear and he turned me around in his arms, backing me against the wall, holding my wrists above my head, smiling as I felt my knees go weak and I became dependent on his arms.

"You look gorgeous you know that." Jack whispered, looking me in the eyes, savaging my neck with bites, cupping my upper torso in his hands, lifting me up towards his lips, but I didn't reach them.

I tried to keep my composure as Jack's slippery tongue swirled around my jugular. Fires erupted over my flesh, heating my entire body up and reducing my ability to breath properly.

"Mmmn..." I panted. I stopped abruptly when I felt his human teeth brush against my collarbone. My breath caught in my throat when Jack started sucking lightly on my collarbone.

"Oh god...Jack." I moaned, trying desperately to make my arms move so I could touch him.

I felt Jack smile and he continued to lick and suck along my neck, his fangs poked out from his lips and were inches from my skin.

"What do you want me to do?" Jack asked, gently taking me onto the floor of the shower.

"Bite me." I breathed desperately, wanting to feel his fangs buried deep inside my wet skin. Wanting all of him.

"What was that?" Jack smirked, kissing my jaw, chuckling as I shook underneath him.

"I want you to bite me." I said finally, panting heavily from the heat of the water.

Jack moved his mouth by my ear and bit my earlobe, eventhough he was being gentle I couldn't hold in a small groan, He started placing kisses on every inch of my face that he could, I knew he could tell I was getting frustrated. He kissed my throat, sucking and biting, continuing down to my stomach, trailing his lips lightly over my skin.

"Bite me….please." I moaned becoming desperate as I tangled my fingers in Jack's wet hair as he sucked on my stomach, nipping at my hips.

"Not yet, just be paitient." Jack whispered, teasing me by burying his face into my neck, brushing his fangs ever so gently over my skin.

"Jack." I whined. "Please."

"No." He growled hotly against my neck. "Not until I want to."

I loved his dominant side. I wouldn't admit it to him, but I did, it was like he'd flipped a switch and become a different person. He wasn't himself last night, I could tell. This was the real him buried under the mask. And I loved it. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Jack dug his nails into a soft spot on my thigh. I bit my lip trying to hold in a moan, it became too much as he pressed harder, breaking into the skin.

"Mm!" I tried to gasp for air but once my mouth was open, Jack's tongue was inside my mouth, his body pressed hard against mine. This was his way of telling me he was in charge. I moaned again as our tongues rolled together inside our mouths. Jack's fingers trailed delicately down my body, so lightly it gave me the shivers. I squirmed as Jack rubbed his hand in a circle around the soft spot he'd penetrated earlier. I moaned quietly and thrust my hips against Jack's.

"Feisty..." Jack smiled seductively at me, gently curling his hand around my throat.

Jack's tongue darted out to my neck. He licked up the crystal droplets which glistened off my skin. The feeling of his tongue against my skin was agonizing. Jack continued to suck along my neck, even though the water continued to pelt down on us, his hands gripped my waist, hard, making me gasp in surprise, using this to his advantage, Jack's tongue soon found it's way into my mouth. I felt Jack trail his hands down my body and he slowly grabbed my thighs once his fingers reached them.

"This may hurt a bit baby." Jack smirked at me.

"Wh-" I was cut off as Jack kissed me gently. "JACK!" I screamed into his mouth as Jack thrust himself inside me, a few tears rolling down my face. Jack was right, it does hurt alot more with a vampire, and it certainly hurt more than last night, but it instantly faded to pleasure.

"Mmmmnn." Jack moaned, his head dropping downward, so he was looking me directly in the eyes. "I love it when you scream my name."

"Can you just bite me now?" I asked desperately.

"I can." He whispered, nuzzling his face into my neck, running his tongue along my jugular. The moment his fangs broke trough my skin I felt a wave of pleasure taking over my body, it hurt at first, but I stayed still and focused on Jack. Pretty soon I was able to sense his joy in drinking from me, how it made him feel, it was like all our emotions were merging into one and our souls were colliding.

"Feeling better now?" Jack asked, staring down at me.

I nodded and kissed him deeply, licking my blood off his lips. It was amazing and I loved every minute of it.

~Kickin' it~

"Kim, can I have a word with you." Mom asked after seeing me walking to my room. Jack had gone back to my room with his super speed so he didn't get caught by Mom and I stayed a bit longer so I could wash my hair. I was lucky I bought my clothes with me to the bathroom.

"What's up?" I asked. I felt nervous when Mom folded her arms.

"Why did you never tell me that you and Jack are dating? Mom said, looking a little hurt.

"How did you find out?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I saw you kiss when I walked past your room." Mom said, chuckling slightly.

"Well Ok then." I almost passed out with relief. I thought she'd heard us last night or in the shower this morning.

"Are you using protection?" Mom asked, her expression turning worried.

"Yes we are Mom." I tried to hold back a laugh. It wasn't a total lie because vampires couldn't procreate. Jack had told me, so in a way, _he _was the protection.

"Ok honey." Mom walked downstairs and out the door to her car. Thank god she had work this morning.

I walked back to my room and Jack's arms wrapped around my waist, he had his clothes back on.

"You so got busted." Jack teased in my ear. I laughed as he pinned me up against the wall and his hand shot up my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

"J-Jack!" I gasped and started laughing. "S-s-st-top it, it tickles!" I shrieked with laughter as he started using his vampire speed.

"Make me." Jack challenged.

"I-I think we've got school today." I gasped once he finally stopped tickling me.

"Oh OK, I'll give." Jack sighed and watched as I got my bag. He grabbed my wrist and there was a rush of air. I blinked and we were in front of our Chemistry classroom.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement, my mouth was almost dropping open.

"One of the perks of being the oldest vampire in the world." Jack whispered lowly in my ear, kissing the top of my head afterwards.

I chuckled and we walked inside. Our teacher wasn't here yet so everyone was just sat on desks talking. I looked over at Donna and she was sat in a boy's lap. I'd never seen him before. Was she trying to make me and Jack jealous or make me throw up?

"Hi Kim." She greeted on seeing me and Jack.

"Hi Donna." I really wasn't in the mood.

"So, meet my boyfriend, Derek." Donna said. Boyfriend my ass, she was just using him.

"Hi I'm Derek." He said, shaking my hand.

"I'm Kim." I said. Was it just me or the introduction taking forever. No pun intended.

I watched as Derek walked away and Jack caught on and walked over to Grace.

"Really Donna, this is your plan?" I folded my arms. "Have sex with a random guy and show him off as your boyfriend?"

"Why, you jealous?" Donna simpered. "Have you and Jack had sex yet?"

"Maybe, why have you and Derek?" I asked.

"Yes we have actually." Donna said.

"OK, I'm just going to go, because I'm not going to stand here and talk about how you're using Derek." I walked over to Jack and Grace.

"She is jst disgusting." Jack grimaced. "Sex with the guy after one day? And she called Kim a slut."

"Well, we have to come up with a plan to get her to understand you guys are happy and Jack doesn't like her." Grace said, a devious smirk forming on her face, and Jack's.

I was in for one hell of a ride. Grace's frst plan didn't work very well and I really didn't want to know what her second one was.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So, what did you think? Be honest, and do any of you think I should change the rating to M or leave it at T?**

.

**Music for this chapter:**

**Lady Gaga - Teeth**

**Lady Gaga - Poker Face**

**Depeche Mode - Corrupt**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Ok, I really need to do this, one of my reviewers, ****orellanaashley, is so sweet, he/she is so supportive and keeps me writing. Great job. Note: If you are reading this orellanaashley, and it's annoying when I put He/She, you can say if you're a boy or a girl.**

**Ok, mushy stuff over, chapter 13 guys, and I've decided since I only put the occasional M scene in my story, I'm leaving the rating at T, I'll post a warning whenever it's M, so don't worry. :D Also, I'm not American so I don't know the currency, excuse me if I get it wrong. I think it's dollars and euros, I'm not sure :/**

**Sorry if I scarred any of you with the M scene last chapter, and the end of this chapter will be midly M, nothing too bad or scarring though. ^-^**

~Kickin' it~

"What about this?" Grace proclaimed. "Donna will be wherever you and Jack are right?"

"Yeah." Jack and I said, nodding, feeling slightly confused. Grace, Jack and I had been at Circus burger for three hours, trying to come up with a suitable plan to get Donna to leave me and Jack alone. Most of Grace's suggestions were things like "Move schools", or "Become like Romeo and Juliet." Most of Jack's were illegal things like: "Tie her to a log and push her off a waterfall", and "Slit her throat with a credit card." I love him, but he can be a bit scary sometimes.

"So." Grace continued. "When she's stalking, act all lovey dovey, it's like what we tried to do at school yesterday, only this might have a better chance of working. And there's a dance in two days, go together and see what she does."

Jack coughed forcefully and I turned my head to see Donna walk in and sit in a booth, peering suspicously at us. I didn't see Derek anywhere. Poor guy, Donna _was_ using him.

"That bitch." I hissed to Jack. "She was just using Derek."

"So, where are we going to go?" Jack whispered.

"Well, we have to say it loud enough for Donna to hear, but so she won't suspect anything." Grace said. "First, you guys could go to the arcade, swimming pool, KFC, anything along those lines and you'll be fine." Grace said, empazising the words 'Arcade', 'Swimming pool' and 'KFC'

"Sounds great." Jack looked at me and I nodded, smiling.

"Kinda like a first date if you think about it." Grace said.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." I said, holding Jack's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Ok, operation 'get rid of Donna' is offically underway...now." Grace proclaimed as the clock reached exactly twelve o clock. "And I only said KFC so you could throw her off your trail and get some alone time."

"Thanks Grace." Jack and I whispered.

~Kickin' it

"Ok, don't look at her or she'll think we're onto her." Jack whispered in my ear as we walked into the arcade, seeing the familar brunette hiding (not very well), behind a claw machine.

I looked around the arcade looking for the change machine. I found it and walked over to it, seeing Donna walk up to Jack. I put a few dollars in the machine and watched Jack and Donna out of the corner of my eye, hoping Donna wouldn't recognise me from the back as I had my hair in a plait, and I was wearing a leather jacket, which I hardly ever do.

I walked over to a machine and started putting some coins in until I felt a hand take mine and an arm wrap around my waist.

"What'd Donna say?" I asked as Jack guided my hand over one of the slots, giving it a small squeeze, telling me to drop it. I watched and no dollars came out.

"Just the usual, I'm hot and all that and she squeezed my arm again." Jack whispered quietly in my ear, dropping a coin in the slot, I bent down to collect the coins that fell out and we kept playing until we were left with some dollars I'd had in my pocket before.

"What do you want to do now?" Jack asked, holding my hand as we walked around, feeling Donna's eyes on us from behind.

"Hmmm." My eyes looked around for something interesting and they fell on an air hockey table. "Air hockey." I said finally.

"Ok but you're going to lose." Jack sang as we walked over to the table and I put a dollar in, picking the puck out and putting it on the table.

I watched intently as Jack smacked the puck in my direction and it fell in my slot.

"Oh come on!" I complained, smacking the puck again, Jack countering it.

"I told you you were gonna lose." Jack hit the puck again, celebrating as it went past me again. "Ohh, you're doing pretty bad Kim, one more shot and I win."

"Don't be so sure." I retrieved the puck and hit it towards Jack, it immeadiately came back my way and I hit it back. It turned into an all out war until I couldn't move my arm anymore and I kept my arm still and the puck went into my side.

"Ok, you win." I surrendered and walked over to Jack who kissed my cheek and pulled me to his side, rubbing my arm.

"I said I would." He whispered cockily in my ear as we walked outside, towards the swimming pool, hearing faint footsteps behind us. I could tell it was Donna, but I didn't know how she was going to spy on us without us seeing her, she never used to go swimming, she never liked getting chlorine in her hair.

~Kickin' it~

"Kim c'mon, you've been in there forever." Jack said from outside the changing room. I couldn't help but laugh, wether his pun was intended or not, it was still funny. I quickly pulled on my bathing suit. It was my cousins so it was a bit stretched by my thighs, but it didn't matter too much.

I walked out and Jack was standing there in black swimming trunks. I thought he'd be in something stupid so I could tease him about it. But no such luck. I found my eyes wandering over his six pack. Sure I'd seen him shirtless before, but it just seemed different this time. It was like it seemed brighter, more defined like his bones were sculpted and would jump right out at me.

"C'mon Kim or we'll be here till christmas." Jack called. He was already over by the edge of the pool. I couldn't see Donna anywhere, and this time she would be able to recognise me. I walked over to Jack and he interwined his fingers with mine and we jumped in. Jack shook his head when his head bobbed back up. For some reason I was reminded vaguely of a dog.

I wasn't not the best swimmer but I knew how to move and stay above the water at the same time. I swam over to Jack and he let me put one arm around his shoulders so I could swim better. We were in an isolated area of the water and I had to wrap my legs around Jack's waist so I'd stay up and put my hands on his shoulders. And in return, his hands went to my waist, stroking relaxing circles on my sides.

My body relaxed in his hold when his other hand slowly slid up my back, pulling me closer. I reckon you wouldn't be able fit anything between us.

"What if someone sees?" I asked.

"No one's going to, well except who we want to." Jack smirked. Who we want to? What was he on about?

"What?" I asked again.

"Look out of the corner of your eye, towards the lifeguards chair." Jack said, not moving his head, keeping his eyes burning into mine.

I did as he told me to and, once I ignored the slight headache, I saw Donna sat on one of the lifeguards' chairs, pretending to keep a watch over everyone, when really, behind her sunglasses, she was looking at me and Jack, who had put his forehead against mine.

"See?" Jack whispered. "We're fine."

His lips brushed against mine, kissing me deeply as his hands made their way into my hair, and his tongue scraped against my bottom lip. I smiled and opened my mouth for him and he slipped his tongue inside. I smirked, knowing full well Donna wouldn't blow her whistle at us because A) She wouldn't want to have to jump in the water and ask us to leave, and B) Because she wouldn't want to cause a scene.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I felt Jack push me up against the edge of the pool, tangling our legs together as I ran my hands over his chest, sneakily tracing his six pack as the kiss grew more intense.

I whimpered at the emptiness as Jack pulled away, but at the same time I managed to take in a much needed gulp of air and Jack pressed his forehead against mine again, droplets of water from his hair dripped onto my face.

"See?" Jack smirked at me, looking over to the lifeguards chair, which was now empty. "I _told _you we'd be fine."

"Like you're always right." I kissed him back to wipe his smirk off his face, and soon everything around us didn't exist anymore. It was just me and him, alone in our own little world.

~ooOOoo~

"Well, I'd say that's a good days work, wouldn't you?" Jack asked me as we walked out of the swimming pool, heading towards Circus Burger.

"Yes, yes it was." I declared happily as we sat down together.

"So, how'd it go guys?" Grace asked as she took the side of the booth opposite us.

"Good." I said simply, I turned to see Grace had ducked under the table and Jack had a menu card held up to his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jack, pulling the menu down from his face. "What's going on?"

"Donna at five o clock." Jack whispered in my ear, holding my hand as the door opened and the bell rang. Heels clunking quietly behind us.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. I felt Jack grab my face gently and turn it towards him, capturing my lips with his own. I opened my mouth as his tongue slithered its way in.

I ran my fingers through Jack's hair and he wrapped his round my waist, putting one on my stomach, rubbing soothing circles, making me squirm slightly as electricity jolted through my entire body. My tongue touched Jack's and the kiss became more hungry, more desperate. We kissed as if our lives depended on it. I held back a moan as Jack pushed me down on the seat, pinning me gently underneath him. My fingers reached up to touch his chest and Jack broke away abruptly, hearing a voice behind us.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I turned my head from where I was lying down and saw Donna's upside down face. Boy did she look pissed. Her eyes were almost popping out of her head.

"What Donna?" Jack asked, panting slightly as he helped me up into a sitting position and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"What? What do you think you're doing with _her_!" Donna exclaimed loudly, people turning to look at us.

"Kissing." Jack repiled simply. "Boyfriends kiss their girlfriends all the time."

"I… WHAT?" Donna couldn't say anymore.

"Jack! W-What are you talking about!" Donna stammered. Jack groaned in exasperation beside me and I heard Grace snicker from under the table. I nudged her gently with my foot and she stopped.

"I'm with Kim, Donna. So stop stalking us, I honestly don't want anything to do with you. I love Kim, get over it already." Jack said. Donna grunted in frustration and she stormed out of Circus Burger.

"Wow…glad that's over." Grace grunted, hoisting herself up back onto her seat, rubbing her head as she banged it on the way up.

"Yeah." I said. "Me too."

~ooOOoo~

"Kim, can you please find something decent to watch?" Jack complained. I'd picked Twilight just to annoy him. We'd been in bed for hours, just enjoying each others company. Mom had come up to bed a few hours ago and Drake was sleeping over at my Aunt Fifi's house.

"Ugghh." Jack groaned as Bella and Edward walked into the forest and Edward started sparkling. I laughed at his outburst. "Vampires don't even sparkle!" He protested, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, I'll turn it off if you shut up." I bargined with him.

"Deal, just turn it off." I twisted slightly in his embrace and grabbed my remote, turning the TV off, leaving the room in darkness apart from the few specks of light coming from outside my window.

"Much better." Jack flopped back on my mattress, pulling me ontop of him, keeping a firm but gentle grip on my hips. I bent down to kiss him but I felt him flip our bodies over and he was ontop of me, one hand wrapped gently around my throat.

I gasped into Jack's mouth as his lips crashed down on mine, plugging any attempt at speaking. I kissed him back and tried to roll our bodies over, but he wouldn't let me. His dominant side was taking over now. I heard him growl quietly as his tongue demanded access into my mouth. I gave it to him and our tongues danced in each of our mouths, both fighting for dominance over the other.

I tensed up slightly as Jack's hand wrapped around the waistband of both my underwear and pyjama bottoms, ripping them off in one motion, throwing them on the floor. I smiled into the kiss and tugged at his boxers. I felt Jack smile and soon they were on the floor too. I didn't need to try and take his shirt off, he was shirtless, like usual.

I broke away from the kiss and Jack disappeared under the covers. I felt scared for a moment. What was he going to do?

I gasped and squirmed around, holding in giggles as Jack started tickling my thighs. I narrowed my eyes in the darkness and I could see his hair on my stomach. I kept moving around, biting my lip as he started tickling me faster.

"Jack stop it!" I laughed quietly, trying to push him off me with my legs, but his body was resting on them, making it impossible.

"Only if you promise not to watch Twilight infront of me ever again." Jack demanded, moving his hands up my stomach.

"It's funny when you get mad." I defended myself. I squirmed and laughed as Jack kept tickling me. "Stop it!" I giggled.

"No more Twilight." Jack growled quietly at me, slowing his fingers down to gentle scraps with his nail.

"No more Twilight." I surrendered, wanting his face to come level with mine so I could kiss him. But it didn't.

I gasped as I felt his hands circle round the back of my thighs and pulled my legs further apart, kissing, nibbling and sucking along the insides of my thighs. His tongue slowly trailed between my legs in one tantalizing lick. I swallowed hard as he latched his fangs onto the inside of my thigh, sucking gently.

I felt my body tingle as a soft moan emerged from my mouth. His tongue prodded the skin inside the ring of his teeth and I shifted slightly, trying to adjust. He'd bitten me before, but that was on the neck and stomach, he'd never bitten me on my thigh before. I bit down on my bottom lip as a close-mouthed scream came from the back of my throat. He continued to lick and suck with determination as his hand went to my stomach, stroking affectionate circles trying to calm me down. But I was too excited.

I wanted to scream in pleasure but I did everything in my power to hold it in. I shivered as Jack's warm fingertips ran up the outside of my thighs, gripping my hips and pulling me down against his face as he pulled away, his hot breath tickling the newly opened skin.

"Jack." I threw my head back against my pillows and whimpered breathlessly. I didn't want him to stop.

I felt his tongue glide slowly along my inner thighs and his lips brushed gently against the wound. I shivered as he kissed my outer thigh and progressed to my stomach, tearing my shirt apart with his teeth, and then my chest, gripping the sides of my bra in his hands, ripping it from my body and kissing the spot between my now bare breasts.

Jack's head went down towards my stomach, biting deeply into the skin, dipping his tongue into my navel before moving to my hips. He ran his tongue along my hips before kissing my stomach, progressing back up to my chest.

"Ah..." I gasped as Jack finally reached his desired location. He placed a kiss on my breast, teasing me with little flicks of his tongue. "Jack!" I groaned and my hips went upwards, grinding against Jack's.

"Oh god...Jack." I screamed half from pleasure, half from pain as Jack sunk his fangs into my breast, sucking my blood. "Jack don't...please don't stop." I panted desperately. I whimpered as I felt him pull away.

"Sh, sh, shh, any more words from those pretty little lips of yours Kim, and I might just lose all of my control." Jack smirked, putting his finger up to my mouth, running it along my bottom lip. "And then where would you be huh?"

I moaned quietly as Jack started sucking on my breast again, kissing it as he broke away and he worked his way up to my neck, sucking and nibbling. I ran my fingers up his chest and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Hmmn?" He brought his face level with mine, tracing my cheekbone with his finger.

"What will happen if I drink your blood when you drink mine?" I asked.

"Why don't I show you instead of telling you?" Jack looked suggestive.

"Ok then...I guess that would be Ok." I nodded.

Jack hoisted himself up so his mouth was at my neck. I watched as he bit his wrist, leaving a bleeding bite mark. I opened my mouth a little wider as he put his wrist up to my mouth. He extended his fangs and gently pressed them into my skin. I gripped his arm as best I could and started sucking on the blood. After a few minutes I felt our bodies connect and fires raged in every part of my body. I felt a small sting of pain and Jack pulled away, obviously sensing my pain.

"That was..." I breathed.

"Amazing?" Jack finished for me. I nodded in agreement and he wrapped his arms around my waist, rolling our bodies over so we were laying on our sides. My body immeadiately seemed to rearrange itself, like Jack was it's magnet. I tangled our legs together and I heard him sigh contendedly as I tucked my head under my chin.

"Get some sleep." Jack whispered, lightly kissing the top of my head.

I laid with my eyes open for a while, I heard Jack growling quietly and his hands started stroking my sides until my eyes grew heavier and heavier and I only saw black.

~Kickin' it~

My eyes shot open as I heard a noise downstairs. I looked around and Jack was gone. I rubbed my face as I slowly became more alert. I looked around and Jack's clothes were gone. I narrowed my eyes, seeing a small note on my pillow. I grabbed my phone and used the light to read it.

_Kim,_

_Sorry I left, I had to go hunting. I'll be back soon, love you._

_Jack._

Well that solves that problem. I thought in my head. I jumped as I heard another noise from downstairs.

I put the note back on my pillow and hesitantly got out of my bed, slipping on a shirt and some jeans. I tip-toed quietly past my Mom's room, and down the stairs. It felt eerily like my dream where I had been the victim of an animal attack on TV and Jack had showed up. But something told my brain this was a different situation altogether.

I took a couple steps forward once I reached the bottom of my staircase, and a hand clamped down over my mouth to keep me from screaming in surprise. An arm followed a few seconds later and I was pressed up against a chest. I knew for an instant it wasn't Jack, and I began struggling but the man was too strong.

He slowly removed his hand and spun me around to face him and I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Thank god I'd put some clothes on though.

"Ricky?" I asked. I took a step backwards but he gripped my arm. God why did Jack have to leave?

"What... what are you doing here, Ricky?" I managed to choke out the words.

"I saw what he did to you Kim."

_I saw what he did to you._ The words rang in my head repeatedly. My body stiffened as I tried to comprehend what exactly he saw.

What did he see?

Was he spying on me and Jack?

Had he gotten in my house?

"I know what Jack is Kim." Ricky said. "And I know that you know too."

I froze. Every muscle in my body went tense. How did Ricky know? I hadn't seen him since Jack had saved me from him. When could he have saw anything if he didn't get into my house? I was so confused I didn't know wether to run or stay. I could run though, Ricky was human and I was faster than him.

"W...What do you think he is?" I asked, feeling like I was treading on eggshells.

"A vampire."

~Kickin' it~

**Annnnnd that's a wrap guys great job, for this chapter anyway. How did Ricky find out? Stay tuned and review. Sorry if this chapter is really long, but I don't think it is, although I looked at it in my documents and it's 21 KB and thats from a wordpad document. Holy shit! :O**

**Happy easter everybody (I think it's easter anyway)**

**P.S I'm not taking ideas for the main plot anymore i.e Kim beoming a vampire, but thanks to all those who pitched an idea. I'll take smaller ideas for little things to happen in chapters. And don't forget Grace did mention a dance, I'll take ideas for that one this time. If I get to sixty reviews or more, I'll update, but first I've got to write the damn chapter, being an author is hard work. How does J.K Rowling do it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) OK thanks for everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I really want to get to 100 reviews before I finish the story, but I don't think I will. But hey ho at least I had a try, maybe I will though, maybe I won't because I don't think I'm good enough. And sixty two reviews! Thanks so much guys.**

**Also, I hope people have been paying attention to the little things going on in chapters *smirks deviously and backs into a dark corner taking a knife with her***

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Was all that could be heard.**

**Read and review. Let's shoot for 68 or more! Pretty please with a new chapter on top.**

~Kickin' it~

"A vampire?" I backed away from Ricky, I couldn't believe he was actually here. Who gets up in the middle of the night to tell their ex-girlfriend their current boyfriend's a vampire?

No seriously. Who does that!

"What... what are you doing here, Ricky?" I asked when my gift of speaking returned.

"We don't have time to get into this right now. I have to get you out of here." His voice bought me back to reality.

"Look Ricky, I have no idea what you think is going on here. But I am 100% positive, Jack is _not _a vampire." I lied. I was still confused. How the hell did he know? Unless he saw us in my bedroom earlier. Uggh, that's just creepy.

"He drank your blood. I saw him." He concluded sharply.

I completely froze up. I thought nobody but Donna was around that day, and she didn't see him drink my blood, only kiss me, so could Ricky have seen us?

"No, he didn't." I lied again.

"So he was making out with your wrist was that it?" Ricky asked sarcastically, grabbing my wrist and tugging me towards the front door.

"Let go of me!" I wanted to scream and wake Mom up, but how would I explain to her that Ricky thought Jack was a vampire and was abducting me for no reason at all. Well, not one that I knew of anyway.

Ricky pulled me forwards and shut the front door behind us, forcing me to walk towards his car. I struggled with everything I had but I was still worn out from earlier with Jack. Oh if only he'd stayed with me until morning.

Ricky threw open the passenger door and pushed me inside, clamping the seatbelt down and locking the door as he shut it. My eyes widened as he got in the other side and turned the key which was already in the ignition.

In seconds he was driving, speeding down the streets, one hand on the steering wheel and one on my upper arm holding me still.

"What are you doing dammit?" I cried, smacking the window and pulling on the door. "Jack's not a vampire for gods sake!"

My entire body was shaking now as I stared at the man I used to love. I was outraged. I couldn't believe that Ricky thought Jack would hurt me. _Ricky _was the one who tried to rape me, _Ricky _was the one who used to abuse me whenever he got drunk. _Ricky _was the monster, not Jack.

"Yes he is, you'll thank me later..." He replied, turning a corner down some street I didn't recognise.

In an instant I had smacked him as hard as I could on his cheek with my right hand. He loosened his grip on the steering wheel, but he recovered quickly and kept driving.

"You'd better shut up and hope I don't do anything rash." Ricky said. The way he spoke sent chills down my spine. Like Jack did, that day I met him in the power cut. The only difference was, Jack had made me feel...attracted to him I guess, where Ricky had completely scared me.

I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff and stared out the window. I gasped as I felt Ricky slam my head into the window. Dizziness took over completely, the whole world was spinning and I slumped backwards on the seat. I turned my head to see Ricky had pulled over and he had his phone. His lips were moving but I only caught one bit of the conversation.

"Yeah. I've got her."

I groaned softly as I felt Ricky unbuckle my seat belt and lift me over his shoulders. I couldn't concentrate and all my thoughts were running wild. And I passed out.

~Kickin' it~

"Wakey wakey Kim." I felt a hand patting my cheek. I groaned softly and opened my eyelids a little, closing them after a bright white light invaded them. I went to move my hands so I could examine my head, but I found I couldn't move them. And I felt...cold?

Blinking a few times, I came to the realization that I was tied up. To what I didn't know. I opened my eyes and was met with cold, murderous looking baby blues, framed by brown curls. I blinked and Donna's face came into view. Was she onto me and Jack as well?

"Oh good you're awake." Donna hopped off the chair she was sat on and walked over to me. "I thought Ricky had hit you too hard."

"Wha...wait what's going on?" I breathed in confusion, trying to twist my wrists out of the ropes that were tying my arms to the chairs' arm rests.

"Revenge." Donna replied simply. Every muscle in my body flared up in anger, I knew she was mad at me but I didn't think she'd stoop to abducting. And as for Ricky, I shuddered to think what was going on inside his head.

"Well." Donna continued. "It's double revenge I suppose. I'm mad at Jack for choosing you over me, and Ricky's mad at him for throwing him onto the ground and fighting him. So it's a win-win, we're getting our revenge on Jack, and you." Donna took a deep breath as she finished her tirade.

"Well, how are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Ricky came in, blood seeping from a wound in his cheek. _Jack. _I thought to myself.

"Are you Ok?" Donna asked, walking over to Ricky.

"Yeah, that boy is one stubborn vampire, he almost killed me." Ricky said.

"Oh poor you." I said unsympathetically. "He wouldn't try without a reason." I knew Jack wouldn't. The only time he'd hurt Ricky was when he tried to hurt me.

I raised my chin as Ricky walked towards me, his eyes murderous. "Donna, go and keep and eye on Jack, take a stake gun."

I watched behind Ricky's body as Donna grabbed a crossbow from the side. I couldn't help but feel a bit scared. I know Jack's strong and all that, but I don't know how much the wood would hurt him or if he was OK.

"Why are you doing this Ricky?" I asked. "What's Jack done to you?"

"Hmmmn." Ricky brought his face level with mine and brushed a bit of hair from my face. "It's not Jack I'm getting revenge on, it's you."

My brows furrowed in confusion. Why was Jack here if Ricky was mad at me? I was zapped out of my thoughts as something cold pressed against my chest.

"What are you doing!" I gasped in shock as Ricky began slashing at my shirt, leaving me in my bra. "Stop it!"

I struggled frantically to get out of the ropes as my shirt lay in tatters around me, but Ricky grabbed my shoulders from behind me and kept me still. I tried to move my feet but they were tied just as tightly and I couldn't stand up from the chair because I had rope wrapped around my stomach, holding me down.

"Ricky why are you doing this!..." I asked him, trying to twist my head to look at him, but I couldn't.

At this point he had given up responding. I glanced around, hoping if I could see anything that would help me. Nothing. I looked at the number on the door. I thought that was a bit wierd, seeing as the number is always on the outside. Nevertheless, I looked at it and it read "746" and I repeated it over again and again in my head. I watched as Ricky walked over to a large dresser and slid it infront of the door. I looked at his hand and saw he had something in it, I couldn't see what though. It looked silver and long, that was all I could tell.

He walked back over to me and grabbed my chin in his hand. I held my breath as he put his face up close to mine, smothering my lips with his. I struggled as much as I could and I eventually managed to get my head free from his, but his hand was still closed around my chin.

"Ricky I don't love you just let me go!" I cried desperately, feeling disgusted, trying to move my hand away from his chin.

"Yes you do." He whispered back at me, "I'll kill Jack and everything can go back to normal."

"I love him, Ricky." I yelled at him, spitting the words slowly in his face. "I...love...him."

Ricky's face instantly went from soft to hard and body instantly tensed up against mine. His grip on my chin began to let up, little by little. To my horror he flashed the knife in my face, his eyes narrowed in fury and a muscle in his jaw twitched as his lips pressed together in a tight frown.

"I love him, Ricky." I stared him directly in the eyes.

After a few minutes of dead silence, I felt my blood run cold. At this moment, his was the most cold hearted threatening face I had ever seen. He hovered above me, staring down at me, the flat edge of the knife's blade was pressed against my throat. I held my breath as he brought the blade across my throat. I gasped in shock as the knife cut into my throat, not enough to kill me, but enough to draw blood.

"Which is why I have to kill him." He growled in my face. I watched as he pulled out his phone and put it to his ear. "Donna, feel free to start."

I froze. Start what? Did they have Jack? What were they going to do to him? My mind was swimming with so many questions my head was pounding. I screamed as a sudden shock of pain stabbed at my leg. I looked down and there was a patch of my blood seeping through my jeans. A sudden cry escaped me as I felt my fingers on my right hand snap one by one. What was happening to me? Nobody was touching me.

"What's happening?" I asked in a small voice as another patch of blood appeared on my thigh.

"I know you and Jack had a blood exchange Kim, and since he can't feel the pain when Donna stabs him, you will." I trembled violently at the thought of Ricky spying on us. I can't believe he'd invade my privacy.

"A double revenge if you will." Ricky smiled at me. "Donna takes her anger out on Jack, and I get the pleasure of being able to sit here while you're in pain."

I screamed again as I felt blood seep down my neck, it felt like my skin was being ripped apart and acid was being poured into the cuts. I turned my face away from Ricky's as I felt hot tears roll down my face. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction he wanted.

I shivered as I felt Ricky place wet kisses on my back. I kept screaming as cuts appeared all over my body. My left arm suddenly cracked and fresh tears rolled down my cheeks as a scream flew from my mouth.

"Shhh, Kim." Came Ricky's voice in my ear. I shuddered as he kissed my shoulders again.

"Please just make it stop!" I was breaking now, I couldn't stop screaming. I just wanted it over with.

"All you have to do is say the right words, and I'll stop Donna right away." I felt a sadistic grin perch on his face after he spoke.

"Never." My voice was hard and determined, despite the throbbing pain in my body.

I shivered as I felt the cool metal of Ricky's knife touch my neck, this time it was intended to kill me. I could sense it in the way he was holding it. But I wouldn't give in, I wouldn't say I loved him, when I didn't. My mind instantly flashed to Jack, how had they managed to sedate him and keep him down?

"Say it." Ricky's voice was as hard as mine. "And it'll all go away and we can go back to how we were before Jack came into your life." His voice was softer now, but he was still holding the knife tightly.

"No." I spat at him. "Maybe I loved you before, but Jack's the best thing that happened to me, so you can let me go right now and run back to the alchol which you love more than me."

I took a deep breath after my tirade. There was an eerie silence in the room. I gasped as Ricky cut my arms and legs free from the chair. I stood up and he grabbed my wrist from behind and wrapped that arm aroud my waist, pressing the knife to my throat, re-opening the wound he'd caused before. I was shaking violently now. I knew he was upset over the break-up, but I really didn't think he'd do this, I can't believe he was going to kill me. I fell to the floor as a sudden bang sounded in the room. I looked up and the door was off it's hinges and the wall opposite it was cracked.

I rolled over on my side and I saw Jack standing over Ricky who was now getting back up on his feet. I peered suspicously at Jack's mouth. Blood. Oh god, he hadn't killed Donna had he? I tried to move away as Ricky walked towards me and grabbed me by the hair, forcing me on my hands and knees, putting my head against the corner of the dresser which had burst open and was on it's side.

"Come any closer and you'll never see her again." I could hear the fear in Ricky's voice. He was scared and he was on his last plan. I squirmed in his grasp, but his grip on my hair wouldn't loosen and he pulled harder, making my eyes widen as I tried not to scream. I could see Jack's face, and it _scared_ me. His fangs were bared and his veins were pulsating under his eyes which had gone ebony black.

"You won't kill her." Jack growled, clenching his fists. "Because I'll kill you first."

Jack jumped out of the way as a wooden bolt flew for his back. I saw Donna standing in the doorway, holding her crossbow. I saw a bitemark on her neck and she was wavering a she walked over to Jack.

"Donna don't." I said. Sure, I hated her right now and she hated me, but she was my friend and she didn't deserve to be caught up in all this. I had to try and get her back.

"He will kill you." I continued. "Just put the crossbow down."

I watched as Donna turned towards me and Ricky. I moved my head away as she fired a stake towards the dresser, making Ricky drop me. I picked myself up and ran towards Jack and he wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left." His voice sounded relieved as I clung to him, grabbing as much of his bloodstained shirt as I could without hurting my arm.

"It's Ok." I whispered.

I gasped as Jack's arms suddenly left me and he rushed forward, catching a stake Donna had fired at him, throwing it on the ground. I heard him bare his fangs at her and she dropped the crossbow, running out the door.

"Bitch, she's not good at anything." Ricky cursed under his breath as he grabbed my hair again, this time holding me against the wall. He turned me around in his grip and smothered my lips with his, I tried to pull away but I was too weak. I screamed as I felt my head being slammed against the wall. The last thing I saw before darkness took over was Jack rushing at Ricky and throwing him into a wall.

~Kickin' it~

My eyes shot open with a gasp and I rolled over onto my stomach, feeling a wave of dizziness. I looked up and my vision was blurred, as the feeling of panic pulsated through my body. I looked around and I could see the faint outline of a black object. I recognised it immeadiately as Jack's TV. At least I knew where I was now.

I could feel arms holding me tightly. I desperately struggled in my haze, not knowing who was holding me.

"Kim! It's okay... Shhh, I've got you." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Jack?" I tried to turn around to see him but my head was pounding and I collapsed against Jack, feeling him turn me around to look at him.

"I'm here, shhh it's Ok." He spoke softly, cradling me in his arms, running his finger along my cheekbone, which felt hard and was vibrating slightly.

"Jack." I repeated myself in a quiet, shaky voice.

My eyes slowly scanned my surroundings once I began adjusting. Jack and I were in his room. It was almost completely dark, besides the dim lamp light on the night stand. Jack was sat up in bed, shirtless, holding me in his arms like I would break. I shifted so I was more comfortable, and I felt the silk of Jack's bedsheet rub against my thigh.

My head slowly filled with dizziness, my body was running hot and cold at the same time, something wasn't right.

"Jack, what's wrong with me?" I finally managed to question, a terrible knot was forming in my stomach.

"You're transitioning." He replied, his eyes piercing into mine. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "

"Into what?" I asked shakily, dreading what would come out of his mouth.

A vampire."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Ok, I find it ironic that the last chapter ended with 'A vampire' Wierd. Ok, am I the only one who wants to kill Ricky right now? Read and review if you want to see how Kim's going to get on. I've got the rest of the plot written out in my notebook, and it's pretty surprising, and I'll probably have the chapter's written faster, but I can't promise they'll always be long ones. **

**And for the deadline, I was going to say 70 reviews, but I don't think I'll get that many, but I'll find out when I check tonight and I'll upload the next chapter if I've got it written.**

**Peace out, and don't eat too many easter eggs guys. :)**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Viva voce - I'm a believer now**

**She wants revenge - Up in flames**

**Red - Fight inside**

**Evanesence - My immortal**

**Tears of an angel - (I don't know the singer)**

**.**

**If any of you know of any songs that go with this story, tell me and I'll listen and I might put it in the next chapters list.**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) Holy shit guys, 16 reviews for that one chapter? Oh My God I'm so buzzing and thank you to the reviewer who said this story could be a movie if I sold it to the producers. It means a ton. I seriously didn't think this story was going to go anywhere and I would finish it with like 13 reviews or less, but 76 already? thanks guys.**

**Chapter 15, finally.**

~Kickin' it~

I couldn't remember the last time I felt so thirsty in my life. In fact, I don't think I ever have, well, there was that one time where Mom, Drake and I went to the Grand Canyon and Mom had forgotten the water bottles. But this didn't compare at all. It was like my throat was crumbling. I turned over in Jack's bed, coming face to face with him. I squinted as I felt my skin trying to move underneath my skin, I whimpered out loud at the pain and Jack was immeadiately on his side, his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you Ok?" Jack's tone was worried. I don't think I've ever heard him like that before.

"I'm okay..." I whispered quietly. "My head's hurting though."

"Then why won't you drink human blood?" Jack asked, sounding serious. I knew he was going to ask me this, the first time he did, I didn't tell him. But I guess I had to now.

"Because...because I was supposed to be able to decide if I wanted to grow old and have a family...now, it's all gone, just like that, and I didn't even get the choice." I sobbed, my confession pouring out of my mouth as I couldn't stop it.

"Kim..." Jack lifted my face up so I'd look at him. "I am so sorry this happened to you, if I had my way I'd go back in time and I wouldn't have left you, I'm so sorry." Jack whispered, his voice faltering slightly.

"And, now, it's either I drink the blood and become a vampire and probably want to kill all my closest friends and my family, or don't drink it and die. I love you and I don't want to leave you." I cried into Jack's chest and I felt his fingers run through my hair.

"I can't make the choice for you." Jack whispered, putting his chin on the top of my head. "I didn't have a choice when I was turned, so I won't force you."

"What happened to you?" I asked curiously, shifting so I could look at him.

"I'd come home one day and there was this lady at my house, who was a witch, and she wanted to start the race of vampires, and she picked me." Jack said simply, keeping his eyes on me. "And when I turned, I didn't have anybody helping me with my cravings, so I had to do it by myself, and believe me, it was hard. I wanted to kill every single person I came across."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." Jack wrapped me into his arms, my cheek pressed against his chest as he laid on his side. I put my hands on his chest and kissed it softly. "Get some sleep." Jack whispered.

I smiled weakly at him and something immeadiately crossed my mind. "What am I supposed to do about Mom and Drake, and Grace? And what about school?" I started panicking and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"It's okay, I'm trying to find you a ring." Jack whispered softly. "For now just wear black clothes and you should be alright until I get you a ring."

"What am I supposed to tell Mom when I can't go out in the sunlight, or go to school if I do drink the blood?" I asked.

"Kim... you're going to have to stay here for a while sweetie." His tone grew extremely serious. "I don't think you realize how much of a danger you could be to your family and friends right now."

"Jack, I would never hurt anyone, I-" I started panicking again.

"Shhh, we'll talk later, I don't want you getting too worked up alright?" Jack whispered in my ear. "Try and get to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling them burn as I did so. I heard Jack make his purring-like growl noise again, lulling me to sleep.

~Kickin' it~

I woke up a few hours later, my throat had started to calm down a bit now, but it still hurt whenever I swallowed. Jack's arm was snaked around my waist, his face buried into the back of my neck, inhaling my scent.

"How're you feeling?" Jack's voice was husky.

"Bit better." I said. "Head hurts like a bitch though." I turned myself around in his arms and put my hand up to his jaw, stroking it with my thumb.

"Have you thought any more about it?" He asked. I knew what he was referring to. The blood.

Nausea ripped through my body as he spoke. My throat felt unbearably dry again, I was starving and I knew exactly what I was craving. But I didn't know if I wanted it. Wanted this life, the life of someone who needed to kill to survive. Did I want to die and leave everyone I cared about behind, or turn with the knowledge I'd have to fight the urge for blood everyday?

What about Mom and Drake? My face instantly fell, picturing Drake all happy coming home from his school and Mom having to tell him I've died and I can't come back. And Mom, she'd be way to hard on herself, thinking she'd neglected me and she would become a different person. I remember what she was like when Dad left us, she turned to drink and I had to force her into therapy and I had to take care of Drake until she came back.

And what about Grace? My absolute best friend, who was like my sister. My body tensed as another flash of nausea hit me, it felt like acid was rising in my stomach and I needed to throw it up.

"I'll give you a few more days to decide alright." Jack said. "I need to know soon so I know wether you'll need a ring or not."

"Does it always have to be a ring?" I asked. "And why a black stone?"

"It can be any piece of jewellery, as long as it has a black stone in it, but the stone has to be real, and if it falls out of the ring, or whatever you've got, you're screwed until you get a new one." Jack explained. I nodded slowly, drinking in this new information. Maybe wearing a piece of jewellery for the rest of my life didn't seem so bad, in reality, nothing else did, except the cravings.

"And as for the black stone, vampire's are representing their ties to the shadows and their need to have protection from the shadow's enemy. The sun." Jack finished.

"Ok." I said simply. "Does it get easier?"

"It depends on what type of vampire you are." Jack said. "But yes, it gets easier, and you can feed off of animals, but it doesn't keep you as strong and you heal more slowly, and you can even feed off of other vampires, I don't know what it does to you though." He admitted. Maybe I would turn. I still remained skeptical about it.

"Jack?" I asked in a small voice. "Can you drive me to school?"

Jack pursed his lips thoughtfully before looking down at me. "Sure, you need to wear black clothes, like a shirt or something." He looked at my puzzled expression and continued. "It's the same thing with the black stone in my ring."

"Ohh, well it's a good thing my jeans are black then." I chirrped happily.

"I'll just have a shower and then I'll drive you Ok?" Jack kissed me gently before walking out of the bedroom. I slumped back on the bed and snuggled myself into the nest of silk and pillows, trying to calm my throat down.

"Jack?" I called.

"Hmmn?" He poked his head round and chuckled at the sight of me wrapped up in his bedcovers.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." His head disappeared from the doorway and I heard the shower running. I nuzzled my head into a pillow, blocking my eyes from the sun.

~Kickin' it~

"Kimberly, you're not paying attention." I looked up from my arms to see my Religious Studies teacher, Ms. Kipling, looking at me through her owl-like glasses. I think I might need to drop this class soon. Jack didn't come in today as most of the religion symbols give him a headache. I wonder what it feels like, either way, I won't miss this class.

"Hmmn, what was the question?" I asked Ms. Kipling.

"Name the founder of Judaism." Ms. Kipling said.

"I don't know." I said. "Or care." I added quietly, getting a few stares and sniggers from my classmates who could hear me. I tried not to look at them as I found it would just make the burning sensation in my throat sky rocket and I would have to run out of the room to a water fountain. I had to do that in Maths and I didn't go back to the classroom. I had to go to the Nurse's office and it was only worse in there as the year 11's in the G band were having a blood test. My group had already had them so I didn't need to worry about them picking up anything that might lead them onto me and Jack. I sighed in relief and packed my books away as I heard the bell rang. I stood up and my phone beeped.

.

_From: Grace_

_Message: Are you still going to the dance tonight?_

.

I put my phone in my bag and walked out of the classroom, Grace catching up to me before I walked out of the door. I was caught in a ray of sunlight and my eyes were burning and my cheeks felt hard again, and I felt considerably weaker and I fell backwards slightly, leaning on the wall.

"Kim are you alright?" Grace asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. "What time's the dance anyway?" Maybe I would go, and then I'd tell Jack what my choice was when I got back. I don't think he'd be mad.

"Straight afterschool, but I still need a dress." Grace said. So did I, I was going to wear those jeans I'd bought when Grace took me to the mall a few weeks ago, but they were at my house and I didn't want to go back just yet.

"Yeah so do I." I lied.

"Ok, I'll pick you up afterschool." Grace walked off to Maths and I walked over to the art block.

~Kickin' it~

"Which shop should we look in first?" Grace asked excitedly. We'd been at the mall for two hours and Grace had only now found the shop she wanted to show me. I felt a bit better being inside, seeing as the windows in the shops were doubled-paned and tempered, so it made it harder for them to smash, like in a bank robbery or something. My throat had started burning again when I was around Grace, so I was worried about coming, but so far so good.

"Kim?...Kim?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Grace waving her hand infront of my face.

"What!" I jumped. I regretted it instantly as it made my head spin and my stomach churned.

"You\re spacing out on me Kim." Grace chuckled. "C'mon." She grabbed my hand and led me into a dress shop called 'Sears' There were a myriad of different colors and objects around me. I couldn't help but notice every single thing that was made of fabric in this store was a dress and everything else was either a handbag or a pair of shoes.

I slowly walked up to a simple plain red dress and check the price. $45. Well it wasn't too expensive and I liked it. I pulled it gently off the rack and I studied it carefully. It came to my kneecaps and had sleeves which came to my elbows. I put it back on the rack and I looked around for a while and every other dress was pushing the boundaries to what I usually wear anyway. I looked at a purple dress, pulling it off the rack. My mouth dropped open, it looked like it would come up to my thighs! And it looked too low and a bit too tight. I put it back and sighed in disgust as a girl of about 14 picked it off the rack and went to buy it. Luckily, I was already by the red dress again so she didn't hear me. Grace came over to me and had already picked out a dress. I peeked inside the bag and saw a sea of green fabric and it had red detailing by the chest area.

"You should pick that one, it'll look good on you." Grace smiled at me and pulled it off to the rack, handing it to me. She shooed me away and I walked over to the till and bought it. I wasn't cleaned out of money, I had about $32 left and I still needed to get into the dance. I walked back over to Grace and we walked out of the mall and into the car park.

~Kickin' it~

"Well, I'm bored." I commented dryly to Grace a we sat by the seats in the fire exit. We'd been at the dance for an hour and I was already bored. But I was thinking about what I'd tell Jack, I really love him and I don't want to have to leave him when I die from not drinking the blood, but I don't know how bad the bloodlust will be. My throat was burning today when I was looking at a picture of a human's heart in Science today.

"Me too." Grace said. She sounded like she was drunk, but she always sounded like that when she was bored. Once, the school Nurse had asked her if she was an alcholic after our Spanish teacher asked her a question and she talked in the same voice. I laughed so hard I got a stomach ache.

"Do you want to go?" Grace asked.

Yes, I did, my throat was burning so badly it felt like somebody had set fire to it. But how could I explain to Grace that I wanted to leave because I had a burning throat.

_"Hey Grace, sorry I've been acting kind of wierd lately, my ex-boyfriend kidnapped me and Jack, tortured him but I felt the pain, and Jack broke free and Ricky killed me by smashing my head into a wall, and Jack's a vampire and I had my blood in his system, so now I have to decide wether I want to become a vampire or not, and oh yeah! I have to drink human blood!" - _No, that would _not _go well, not to mention she'd probably think I was delusional and refer me to a mental hospital.

"Yeah sure." I said after a long silence. I looked towards the door and I could have sworn I saw Jack, his eyes pierced into mine, and boy did he look angry.

"Let's go this way." I said to Grace, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the fire exit. We walked out until I saw a familar face I really didn't want to see. It was the man with the spiderweb tattoo who tried to rape me a few weeks ago.

"Grace run." I whispered in her ear. I mentally sighed in relief as she took my warning and ran off it the opposite direction.

"Hello sweetheart." He crooned. "You look lovely, how about we finish what I started?"

"No, I'm good and I'd rather take my chances with my probably pissed off boyfriend right now." I said. I didn't have time to walk away as the man pinned me up against the wall and began pawing at my dress, planting sloppy wet kisses on my neck.

I felt anger and determination flood my entire body, my hands shot out infront of me and to my surprise, I pushed the man away from me and he fell on the ground. I raised my hands infront of my face, I looked at them like they were foreign objects, when a mouth watering aroma suddenly filled my nostrils. I looked around frantically for the source of the smell, and found it was coming from the man. His chest was bleeding from where I'd pushed him over.

I crouched down beside his body and my eyes fixed themselves on the blood of their own accord. I pushed him up against the wall and ripped his shirt off, exposing the cuts where my nails had broken his flesh. I covered his mouth with my hand and I closed my lips around one of the cuts, sucking on the blood like my life depended on it. I felt his body go weaker and weaker with every ounce I drank.

The taste was indescribable, every inch of my body radiated with an intense satisfied feeling. Then, I felt them, my fangs tore violently through my gums. I cried out as they pierced completely through my gums, my entire jaw felt like it had been smashed into a brick wall. My face felt like it was lit on fire. Everything was burning, I felt my skin start to pulsate and move on its own. Tears flooded my eyes as my cheeks began to pound and realisation hit me as to what I'd just done.

I'd killed the man and completed the transition.

I heard a door open in the back of the alley and I screamed in pain as my face wouldn't stop moving. I fell on the floor, screaming in pain and holding my jaw. I tried to shuffle away from the figure who was advancing on me. But I couldn't, I could feel myself fading. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Jack's face staring down at me.

Then everything went black.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) OK, my last request before I say goodnight. Reviews = Keep em' coming :)**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Your guardian angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (**_**Thank you to nclhdrs1717**_**)**

**Tears of an angel - Ryan Dan**

**Happy - Hilary Duff**

**Hero - Sterling Knight (Starstruck)**

**Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm Of The War Drums - A Perfect Circle**

**If I was your vampire - Marilyn Mason**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N) 82 reviews overall, thanks guys. So, shall we aim for 88+ Does that sound Ok? Well I hope it does otherwise I won't update. Kim's a bit angsty in the beginning, but I hope you guys don't mind, it makes for better reviews. I think... Anyway**

**Read and review.**

~Kickin' it~

"Jack I'm sorry." I said for the millionth time as Jack dragged me inside his house. I winced as his grip tightened on my wrist. He hadn't said a word to me since he saw me this morning. I screwed up and that I'd have to carry with me for the rest of my eternal life.

"Kim, just go and get the blood off, and then go to sleep." Jack grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me towards him. I trembled slightly as I looked at his eyes. I didn't like it. They were cold, hard and _angry_.

"I'm sorry." I whispered a final time, disappearing into the bathroom, locking the door as Jack walked off to his bedroom.

I grabbed two towels off the rack and slipped my dress off, horrified to see a darker stain on my chest area. I threw it on the floor in disgust. I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror hanging on the right wall. My collarbone was filled with dried blood and it was smeared all over my teeth and lips, and it was underneath my fingernails.

I turned the shower on and slipped my bra and underwear off and stepped in the shower once it warmed up. I grabbed some shampoo and started scrubbing furiously at my scalp. I repeated the process with the conditioner and waited for it to wash out of my hair.

"So stupid." I cursed myself as I scrubbed at the blood on my face and collarbone with the soap. The smell of the blood pouring down the drain triggered my fangs again and I cried out as they flew from my gums. It felt like my jaw had become unhinged. I looked at myself in the small mirror after wiping the condensation off. I looked like a _monster._ My eyes were raven black and my eyes were pulsating as the veins continued to grow, and my fangs were peeking out from my closed mouth. I took a deep breath and I felt my face shift back to normal.

I turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping one towel around my body and grabbed another one and wrapping it around my hair while I dried my body off.

I ran the towel through my dripping hair, ringing it out and I slowly made my way back into the dark bedroom. My eyes locked on Jack's body as he continued to sleep. I could tell he was angry with me just by the way he slept. His features were frozen, and eventhough he looked peaceful, he was really raging inside. I could sense it. He was my sire so I felt everything he felt. Love, anger, and everything else.

I really didn't know what had come over me. All I know was that the blood had completely taken over my mind and _controlled _me. Which was exactly what I was afraid of and I really regretted it but there was nothing I could do to take it back. I'd taken an innocent person's life. Well I doubt he could be called _innocent_, the bastard did try and rape me, but I felt the guilt nonetheless.

I managed to tear my eyes away from Jack. I searched quietly through the wardrobe, deciding quickly on a pair of black jeans and a black bat wing t-shirt. After pulling them on, I quietly tip-toed into the other end of the bed and crawled in, pulling the sheets over me. I turned over on my side to face Jack but he had his back to me. I made to move my arm out so I could touch him, but I thought better of it as I felt a surge of anger come off his body. It hurt me, but I guess I deserved it. I did sneak out and I did kill someone.

"Fine, be that way." I huffed quietly and I turned over so our backs were facing.

I couldn't help but feel a little bad as I felt his emotions change. By now they were running sky-high and anger and sadness were the dominant ones, while love and happiness were pushed to the back of his mind.

I didn't like this at all. It felt like he was abandoning me. Wasn't he supposed to _help _me now I was a vampire, and _his _responsibilty. I shrugged it off and closed my eyes, trying to shake the hunger which would probably take over my life now Jack wasn't going to help me.

"I still love you, even if you are mad at me right now." I whispered quietly, feeling a little bit happier as I felt Jack's happiness and love increase, but his anger was still dominating him.

_This was going to be harder than I thought._

~Kickin' it~

My throat was burning severely, I continued to swallow over and over, wanting to dull the burning pain. I was in ICT and I hadn't seen Jack all day. I couldn't help but feel like he's trying to avoid me. But I need him here. I was struggling even with _looking _at people and even then I had the urge to rip their throats out. I can only imagine what I'd do if someone was bleeding around me. I'd already had to run into the girl's bathroom when somebody saw my fangs.

I was on the way to the canteen when I saw Jack walking in the opposite direction. I punched the nearby locker in frustration and to my horror, it had a large dent in it. I looked around and found one or two people staring at me. I shot Jack one last look and I saw his eyes were void of emotion. I huffed and ran towards the canteen.

I looked all around for Jack once I was in the queue. I was seriously freaking out and I needed him, I needed him more than I ever had. I was lost without him.

Blood.

The only thought in my head. Satisfying, heavenly blood. I could hear everyone's heartbeat inside their chests and mine was increasing rapidly. I ordered a salad, croaking slightly as my throat was _painfully _dry.

I clenched my fork tightly in my hand as I saw down and I saw Grace staring at me with a bewildered expression.

"What!" I snapped at her. Oh god my head was pounding.

"Kim, what's with you?" Grace asked. "You've been weird all day."

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. I started poking at my salad. I really didn't want it. I knew what I wanted, but I couldn't have it.

"As long as you're sure." I could tell Grace didn't believe me one bit.

I put my hand on my head as the pounding increased rapidly. I could feel my fangs twitching inside my gums. I looked around frantically and I saw some kid had a nose-bleed. I hid my head downwards as my skin shifted and my fangs flew from my gums.

I felt dizzy and my head was in too much pain for me to even comprehend what was happening. It was like _everyone _in the school was bleeding and I could smell it.

Then, it went black.

~Kickin' it~

The comfortable heat surrounded my chilled body. Through my slowly decreasing headache, I felt something warm and wet being placed on my face. This simple action sent a warm feeling up and down my body and welcomed me back from the dark realm I was in..

"Kim...Kim, come on, open your eyes_._" I heard a distance voice, but through all the pounnding I couldn't place it. God it sounded so _familar_.

"Come on Kim."

This time I recognized that voice. It was Jack's. His tone wasn't stern like the last time he spoke to me, but it was soft and inviting. He wasn't angry with me anymore. Using all of my strength, I forced my eyes open, being met with Jack's chocolate brown eyes. I took the time to stare directly into them. The lights I'd seen in them the first time I met him hadn't faded, if anything they seemed brighter, more vibrant.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, stroking a few strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Umm, okay I guess. Head still hurts a bit though." I sat up slowly and Jack pulled my body down so my head rested on his chest. I'd never noticed before, but I felt his heartbeat was fainter than a human's one. _How wierd_. I thought sub-consiously.

"Do you know who I am?" Jack asked. "When's your birthday?"

I raised my eyebrow from where I was on his chest. "You're my boyfriend." I raised my eyebrow. "And my birthday is the 21st of June." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I heard a faint sigh of relief pass Jack's lips.

"Good." He said plainly. "When I first passed out, I couldn't remember anything for three days."

There was a period of relaxing silence while I continued resting on Jack's chest and he began to tenderly stroke my hair. My relaxation was interrupted as my throat started burning and I growled unententionally, my fangs slipping from my mouth. I felt Jack grab my chin gently and bring it up to his eyes.

"Jack I can't-" I couldn't finish my sentence as the burning cut me short again. I couldn't control when my fangs came out, but I was getting used to the twinge of pain now.

"Just watch me Ok?" Jack's own skin shifted and his veins lengthened and his fangs came out. I watched as he took a deep breath and the fangs retreated back into his gums and the veins shrank. "Try it."

I took a few deep breaths like Jack did and I didn't feel anything, my skin still felt hard and my fangs were definetly out. I tried again and I finally felt my veins disappear and my canines shrank back to their normal size.

"Jack I'm starving." I panted up at him, trying desperately to keep my fangs hidden.

"Ok, come on." Jack got up and grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen. I stayed over by the counter as he walked over to the fridge and when he opened the door all I could smell was mouth-watering blood. I took a deep breath and clenched my fists, steeling myself to stay where I was. Jack came over to me with a blood bag in his hands and placed it in one of mine.

"Jack I'm starving." I whined at him. "Are you really sure this is a good idea?"

"Mmhm." Jack placed one hand firmly around my waist and the other one held my spare wrist. "Drink it."

With shaking hands, I pulled the top off and raised to my mouth. I sucked slowly at first. The minute it touched my tongue I felt fire surge through my entire body, hitting me right down to my toes, making me curl them in pain. I tried my best to slow down, and to my surprise, it was working. I pulled it away from my mouth once I'd had enough, and surprisingly, half of it was left. I turned around in Jack's arms and handed the bag to him.

"Don't you want some?" I offered. I watched as he drank it, and he didn't show any signs of struggling, in fact, his veins weren't even visible, he just had a normal, flawless face. He threw the empty bag on the counter and wrapped his arms around me.

"See?" Jack said with a smile. "You're learning already."

I smiled back and I moved one of my hands sneakily round the back of his neck, kissing him softly. I was caught off guard when he pinned me on the floor, intensifiying the kiss, running his hands up my shirt and up into my hair. I broke away from the kiss, needing air.

"I'm sorry." I panted.

"For what?" Jack asked, a bewildered expression crossing his features.

"For killing that man." I mumbled sheepishly.

"Kim." His voice touched between warning and a joking tone. "If I hear you apologise for that one more time, I'll bite those sexy lips of yours right off." He flashed his fangs at me and playfully nipped at them, making me laugh. I used my new-found strength and pinned Jack underneath me, kissing his neck fiercely, nipping with my human teeth. I wanted his blood so bad it was unbelieveable, I wanted his more than I wanted the blood bag earlier.

I buried my face in his neck, feeling nervous as my fangs came out. I took a few deep breaths and felt them disappearing.

"If you want it take it." Came Jack's voice in my ear. I smiled and sank my fangs into his neck. He squirmed around a little bit before he settled down. I expect he wasn't used to it. I drank and drank, his blood was more delicious than any blood bag I could ever have. I pulled away after a few minutes, his blood thick on my lips.

"Now take mine." I said. Jack pinned me underneath him and popped his fangs out, sinking them into my neck. It felt wonderful, I no longer felt the small twinge of pain like I did when I was human, but straightaway I could feel all our emotions colliding. I moaned quietly in his ear and he growled in reply. Not a warning growl, but a low growl, a little bit like the sound he made which I'd fall asleep to.

I felt a bit lightheaded as Jack pulled away. I arched my chest up so it pressed against his, puling his hair so his lips slammed down on mine. I ripped his shirt off and ran my nails down his back. My lips tore abruptly from his as Jack grabbed my hair and exposed my throat, kissing it roughly, occasionally sucking hard, sure to leave red marks.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, and I felt the need to say something I should have said a long time ago.

"I'm all yours."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Ok, how was it? Be honest or I'll set Jack on you. Jokes.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**E.T - Katy Perry**

**Hero - Sterling Knight**

**Bloodlust - Two Steps From Hell**

**Counting bodies like sheep to the rythmn of the war drums - A perfect circle**

**O' death - Jen Titus **

**Any music you think fits, let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N) Yay one more review and I get 90 *Does a little dance* Anyway, I'm glad people have been paying attention and know that Kim can walk in the sun even without a ring, but don't worry, she will get one soon, I'm not a meanie, ok maybe a little bit when it comes to cliffhangers, but hey. **

**Also, I've made a new story and I wasn't sure about posting it, but heck I did anyway, and I read the 2 reviews I got, and I've taken it down, I'll just write my Jerry and Jack slashiness in peace and won't post it, because apparently, people don't like it, but I don't mind. :)**

**I've written the whole plot for this story out in my trusty little notebook, and it's 40 chapters, so really am hoping you guys will stick around, and if you're lucky, when I'm done there might be a sequel, but I'm a long way off from there yet. But I'll get there. **

**So anyway, read and review, try and get me over 90 please, preferably 100, but I can't ask you to do that for me, so lets just build it up, lets say... if I get at least 8 or more reviews for this chapter, I'll update, sound fair?**

**Good, chapter 17 everybody and please pardon the tirade.**

~Kickin' it~

The cold, night breeze hit my face as I leaned against the balcony. I looked out onto the horizon and I saw a deep purple with a line filled with orange, yellow and even red. Things looked so much more beautiful when I became a vampire. Orange looked like a small fire and shades of blue seemed more vibrant, and black seemed alot more deeper. I kept looking at the sunset until the orange disappeared completely, leaving me in darkness.

"Kim?" I heard Jack's voice from behind me.

I turned to see Jack standing behind me, light from the kitchen surrounding his figure. His hair was messier and jeans were hanging dangerously off his hips. I blushed slightly as I was the reason for that. I could see his shirt laying on the kitchen floor from where I was.

Chuckling, I turned my attention back to the sky, hoping that Jack would just leave me alone to process my thoughts. Every chance of that disappeared when he walked up behind me, I turned around to tell him I wanted to be by myself, but the words got stuck in my throat.

"Jack what are doing here?" I asked trying to keep him from asking me what was wrong. I felt stupid for asking that. He lives here so of course he'd be out here.

"I live here Kim." He said, chuckling slightly."What are you doing out here?"

"Just relaxing." I said. Jack raised his eyebrow at me and I sighed before letting everything spill out of my mouth. "Ok, I'm tired of wearing black clothes all the time and having the constant urge to rip everybodies throats out."

"It's alright, it gets easier, I promise. And what you did with the blood bag earlier, I couldn't do that when I first turned, bearing in mind it was people back then, but you get the idea." Jack rubbed my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder as him arm snuck around my waist.

"So, you really think I can do this?" I asked.

"Of course I do, we just need to make sure you can control yourself on blood bags before you can start hunting with me." Jack explained. "And before you can go home."

I felt tears prick my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to go home just yet, I didn't even know if I'd be able to convince Mom to let me in without her thinking something was up. I took a deep breath, careful not to let the tears fall from my eyes. I felt Jack's body shift slightly and soon I was staring into his eyes.

"What?" I mumbled, trying not to look at him.

"I know you're upset but I have to make sure because...Well, I didn't want to tell you this, but there are some undercover slayers in Seaford and I don't want them to find you." Jack whispered softly. Slayers? How come he'd only told me this now?

"Ok." I sighed. "Thanks."

"Hey." He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up to his eyes. "I'll always be looking out for you."

I opened my mouth to say something but the words got lost along the way. His hand left my chin and trailed down my arm to my hand, enterwining them.

"Come on." He said, tugging on my hand, taking me to the kitchen and down to a room I'd never been in before. It was dark and a single light was hanging from the ceiling. The wooden steps creaked under our feet as we walked down them. Jack turned the light on and it was dimmer than most lights in the house, but I could see well enough.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around. I shot Jack a confused look upon seeing a small fridge in the middle of the room. I felt my mouth water as Jack opened the lid and I saw blood bags piled inside the fridge. I took a deep breath and stayed where I was as Jack picked up one blood bag.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked, coming towards me with the blood bag, I leant back slightly, not wanting to leap forwards and rip it out of his hands.

"Jack what if I-" I managed to say before he put his finger on my lips.

"Do you trust me?" He repeated softly.

I nodded up at him and he smiled before leaning down and kissing me. It was a short kiss but it was sweet and passionate all the same. For a small moment, I'd completely forgetten about the blood bag.

"Good." He whispered, handing me the blood bag. "Here."

I eyed him suspicously and pulled the top off. "I'm not hungry." I said truthfully, shrugging and handing it back to him. I could have sworn I saw him smirk when he put the blood bag back in the fridge and closed it, coming back over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"So, what was the smirk about?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"You said you weren't hungry, you're getting better at it already!" Jack smiled at me and I smiled back. He turned and walked up the stairs, and I followed. I went into the kitchen and I couldn't see Jack anywhere.

"Jack?" I called out. "Jack?"

I turned around and Jack's arms wrapped around my waist before he pinned me to the kitchen counter, climbing ontop of me. His lips collided with mine, kissing me hungrily and passionately, running his hands all over my body, stopping at the neckline of my shirt and he ripped it off. Our lips finally parted and we attempted to catch our breath. My mouth felt hot and sticky and my lips were swollen and aching, my chest burned as I took in air, finally catching my breath as Jack pinned my wrists above my head with one hand, crushing my legs underneath his, so I couldn't fight back.

Jack moved his other hand to my stomach and started tickling me furiously. "J-Jack!" I gasped as I started laughing and squirming around trying to get free.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look like that?..." Jack asked me, causing me to blush profusely. His hands trailed gently up and down my sides, eventually dipping into my jeans, groping at the waistband of my underwear. My body was burning from anticipation. I _needed _him.

"But..." Jack leaned down to press a short kiss to my lips. "...I think you'd look better with them off though." He flashed me a devilish smirk, and I let him rip my jeans off. His hands moved to my back and he unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor over where his shirt and my jeans were. I arched my chest up towards Jack's as he kissed me hard. While we continued our steamy kiss, I sneaklily bought my hands towards his jeans and ripped them off, along with his boxers, leaving us both naked.

"Much better..." Jack's voice trailed off and was replaced with a devillish smirk as he tangled my hair tightly between his fingers, whilst keeping an arm across my chest, keeping me from moving. He launched himself at my lips again, bruising them but I didn't care. I added more pressure and grew frustrated as his arm prevented me from pressing my body against his.

"I love you." Jack whispered as he pulled away, tangling his other hand in my hair so it joined his other one. He kissed me deeply and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, smirking at my muffled protests. I gasped into Jack's mouth as he gently thrust himself inside of me. I arched my chest up against his again and rolled us over so I got ontop of him and I pulled away when I felt the need for air.

"So, when are you going to show me what I can do now?" I asked, tracing Jack's jawbone with my thumb.

"Tomorrow after school, I promise." Jack grabbed my shoulders and there was a rush of air and soon Jack and I were wrapped up together in his bed. I tangled our legs together and kissed his chest before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

~Kickin' it~

"Try and get out of this." Jack smirked at me, holding my wrists above my head. We were out in his back garden and we'd had a grappling war, which Jack won. I had to admit, it was pretty fun, I just wish Jack would hurry up and get me a damn ring, necklace, anklet something!

I carefully studied Jack's body as he rested ontop of me. I couldn't move my legs, but I could move my feet. I moved my right foot around a little and I managed to get my leg up enough to slam it down on Jack's back, causing his body to arch backwards, I then twisted my wrists out of his iron grip while he was distracted and I grabbed his shoulders and slammed my head into his chest, I felt dizzy and I saw stars for a minute, but I couldn't help but smirk at Jack when I saw his face.

_Oh shit_ I thought as he flashed me one of his devilish smirks, playfully baring his fangs at me.

Suddenly I was on my back and Jack was on top of me and straddling my waist, and he started tickling me, slowly at first and then he started using his vampire speed. This was one hold I couldn't get myself free from. I squirmed around and I let my laughs freely fall from my mouth.

"Stop it!" I laughed, Jack chuckled and started to tickle me faster. I think tickling me was his favourite way of 'punishing' me as I couldn't get out of it no matter how hard I tried. I started screaming as he went to what I thought was his full speed.

"Had enough now?" He stopped tickling me and pinned my wrists behind my head, while I tried to catch my breath underneath him.

"Y...Y..yes." I gasped, my breathing heavy and raspy.

Jack locked his eyes with mine and he leaned down and our lips met. Jack cupped my face in his hands, and my hand's immeadiately became tangled into Jack's thick brown hair. It was like an instinct to me now, like whenever Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and mine would go around his neck and vice versa.

We pulled away, both panting heavily. Our faces were barely centimeters apart, hot and sweating. Jack moved a stray strand of hair from my face and he kissed me hard, I was tired, but I sure as hell wasn't going to show it. Jack took control and bit my lower lip, sucking gently, making me moan softly.

As we continued to kiss, he ran his fingers up my ribcage, counting each one like they were steps towards my heart. Jack kissed me passionately. I pressed myself against him and closed my eyes in pleasure when he sucked on my lips. I complied, getting the message and I kissed him as hard as I could. I nibbled gently on his bottom lip, his tongue grazing briefly against mine. My lips parted slightly so I could breathe, and Jack's tongue slipped slyly into my mouth. I moaned as I felt him running the tip of his tongue along the ridges in my mouth and along my teeth. Our lips slightly pulled at each other as we broke away. My lips felt swollen and were throbbing slightly, but I didn't care.

"Let's get to practice!" Jack got off me and pulled me to my feet. I instantly felt dizzy as I did so and gripped his arm for support. What was wrong with me? I wasn't thirsty, and I wasn't sick. I couldn't get sick now could I?

"Are you Ok?" Jack's voice floated into my worried thoughts, jerking me back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine." I shivered as Jack lifted up my shirt and rubbed his palm against my stomach in a circular motion.

"Jack what are you-" I was cut off by the expression that crossed his face. It was bewildered and worried at the same time. I didn't know what he had done to me, but I could tell the outcome wasn't going to be good.

"Kim." Jack took a deep breath. "You're..." His voice trailed off.

"I'm what Jack?" I was scared now.

"You're..." His voice trailed off again.

"Would you spit it out!" I growled quietly at him. "Sorry, you're scaring me!"

"Kim you're pregnant." His voice sounded grave while I just felt my body shut down completely.

~Kickin' it~

**Muwhahahahahaha! Another cliffie, I know, I'm a meanie, but they make for a good chapter. Ok, so I don't want any reviews asking me how Kim can be pregnant now she's a vampire as I'll explain it in the next chapter.**

**Remember, 8 or more reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N) HOLY FREAKIN' HELL! 101 reviews, thank you so much, (and an extra special thank you to Kickin' Taylor who gave me my 100th review), it just goes to show you, you don't update the minute you finish the chapter and you get like 12 or 13 reviews. Thank you to everyone who alerted/favourited whatevered to my story. And don't worry, Kim's pregnancy will be explained in this chapter, don't worry, "See, I know what I'm doing even when I don't know what I'm doing." - That following quote was from Max Russo from Wizards Of Waverly Place. **

**Read and review. I'm already writing the next chapter now, and I saw Titanic in 3D after Taekwondo yesterday. It was A-MAZING!**

**And I'm now offering my services as a beta reader, so anyone who wants my help can ask for it, if it is one of the things I listed in there obviously and people might have to tell me how I accept requests because I don't know how. ***_**Blushies**_*****

**So, without further ado, the chapter you've all been waiting for...Give a round of applause for chapter 18 everyone! I hope you enjoy it.**

~Kickin' it~

Pregnant.

That single word was the only thing that was on my mind at the moment. How could I be pregnant? Jack said and I quote: "Vampires can't procreate." So, I was seriously freaking out. But at the same time, I was worried what Mom would think, and will the baby be a vampire?

I turned to lay on my side and Jack wrapped his arms around me and I scooted closer to him, hugging him as hard as I could, like I didn't want to let him go. I was so scared. I couldn't have a baby, for one I wasn't even eighteen, and two, I'm not supposed to be able to carry children. And how could I have a baby when I didn't even know what I wanted to do with my life, wether I wanted to get a job or not? And I'm still in school, and Jack wasn't even supposed to be able to procreate and I wasn't supposed to be able to even _carry _children..

"What am I going to do now?" I asked out loud. "I won't kill my baby or give it up for adoption. No way." I shook my head.

"We'll have the baby Kim." Jack whispered in my ear, stroking my back. "And we'll start a family. I don't know how this happened, but I'm glad it did, and I'm not leaving you, ever."

I smiled up at him, feeling tears forming in my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He rested his chin ontop of my head. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

"Thank you." I replied, trying to relax, but I just couldn't. One thing was still on my mind. How did Jack know I was pregnant? I turned my head up in his direction and he was asleep. I bit my lip to hold in a giggle. I guess I'd have to ask him tomorrow. I fell asleep to the sound of Jack's 'purring' He always knows how to make me feel better.

~Kickin' it~

I woke up to the sound of an alarm beeping and slammed my hand down on it. I was surprised it didn't break. I opened my eyes and it took me a while to realise where I was, I was in a library of some sort. It wasn't the one at school because it looked too old, and it wasn't the one by my house as there were no computers. I looked around and the lights went out.

Something was wrong...really wrong.

I tiptoed quietly over to the door and I heard some voices. Both male, and both sounded angry.

"What are you even doing here!" That was definetely Jack's voice. I could hear his veins growing as the growl became more emminent in his voice.

"I love her and she loves me!" _Ricky _I thought in my head. For some reason he still hadn't gotten it into his thick head that I _don't _love him, and killing me without knowing I had vampire blood in my system, really isn't going to do him _any _favours and it'll just fuel how much I _hate_ him.

"I'll believe that when I turn human again, meaning never!" Jack growled at Ricky.

"Well then I'll just kill you, if I can't have her then you can't." Ricky was bluffing wasn't he? No...he wouldn't kill Jack...would he? I pushed open the door with my vampire strength and I heard the sickening squelch of a stake entering Jack's heart. I looked at him and he was sprawled on the floor at an odd angle. His hair was messy and his skin was an odd grey color with his veins sticking out all over his body. His eyes were cold and angry, the lights in them had completely vanished, leaving behind just plain brown.

He was dead.

I collapsed on the floor next to Jack's body and I started to cry for that was all I could do, scream and cry as the father of my baby and my boyfriend was dead.

"No!" I shot up in bed feeling dizzy and sick. I ran my hand through my hair and looked around. I sighed in relief. It was only a dream. But even so that was some dream. Did it mean anything? No...it was probably just my fear talking. It had to be, there's no way Ricky could possibly kill Jack without any help from anyone else.

I jumped as the door opened. I relaxed seeing it was only Jack. He was already dressed and had a tray with a bowl of cornflakes and a bloodbag on it. He set the tray on my lap and sat on the bed next to me. I was dying to tell him about my dream but I didn't feel the need to bother him about it so I just left it.

I picked up the blood bag and took the top off, sucking gently. I didn't realise how thirsty I was until the blood touched my tongue. It tasted alot better than the man I'd killed to turn. Probably because he had alot of alcohol in his system. I tried my best not to drain all the blood in one gulp. I saw Jack looking at me and I could have sworn I saw him smirking.

"What?" I asked, putting the empty blood bag down.

"You missed a bit." Jack pointed to my chest and I couldn't do anything as he jumped on me, pinning me to the floor, the cornflake bowl laid forgotten on the bed. I laughed as Jack swirled his tongue on my lips, licking the blood off. It felt quite... good for want of a better word, it left my lips tingling and I shivered as he kissed me gently. As he pulled away I moved to kiss him but he kept his hand on my chest, keeping me still

"None of that..." Jack's voice was smug, "Don't you have school young lady...?"

"You're joking, please say you are?" I laughed, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Do I look like I am?" He spread his arm across my chest and put his face inches away from mine, his smirk growing larger by the minute. God I wanted to kiss it right off his face, but his arm kept me from moving.

"Jack..." I whined at him.

"Hey, it's your fault you're at school, you could have just got expelled." Jack shrugged.

"Yes and then my Mom would kill me." I said.

"C'mon Kim, just go in." Jack said.

"No, I've got R.E and I'll get a headache." I whined, rolling around on the floor, stopping immeadiately as Jack pulled me to my feet.

"So?" Jack asked. "Just go in for Art, and then come home afterwards."

"Fine." I huffed, grabbing a black shirt and I slipped it on before I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I poked my head around realising Jack wasn't following me.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No, I'm staying here to find out how the heck you're carrying my child when I shouldn't even be able to procreate." Jack walked off in the direction of the library and I walked out of the door.

~Kickin' it~

After two agonizing hours of school, I walked into Jack's room and I plopped my bag down. Jack was probably still in the library. Even with my new amplified senses I couldn't hear him. I opened the door and made my way through the long hallway. As I passed the library, I could see Jack's figure wedged between two bookshelves. I watched as he jumped down, holding a large book and he sat in a black leather chair and began to read.

"You can come in Kim." His eyes remained on the book, scanning the pages, furiously flickering to them, muttering to himself.

I walked inside and towards the chair, trying to see the title of the book, but Jack had that part resting on his lap. His eyes had become glued to the book. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Just looking into some things about junior here..." Jack looked up from the book and pulled me into his lap, gently patting my stomach. I knew the baby hadn't even started developing yet, but I appreciated him being gentle.

I felt his head rest comfortably against mine. My eyes fell to the book skimming some of what he was reading.

"Have you found anything yet?" I questioned him.

"Yes, since you had just drank your first glass of blood after your transformation, it hadn't completely changed you, so you were still part human, and I think you're too young for it to be a vampire baby, so it's a human baby, but you don't need to eat or drink as much as a human mother because of the vampire blood in your system, and that's all I know so far." He explained as he turned the page.

"You okay?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence. He could read me like a book.

"No." I responded sharply, avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Kim you can tell me." He brushed my hair out of my eyes and stared down at me.

"It's just..." I hesitated for a moment. "...I want to go home Jack. I won't hurt them, I'll try." I was on the verge of tears and I felt my bottom lip quiver as I spoke.

"Aw Kim please don't cry." Jack sat me up in his lap so I was looking him in the eyes. "I'll tell you what, since you've been trying really hard with your cravings, I'll come with you tomorrow."

I felt a huge grin spread across my face and I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, feeling his strong arms wrap around my back.

I was finally going home.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So what did you think? Did you like it?**


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N) Ok, 107 reviews, thank you so much. Even that negitive one which said the last chapter was stupid. I don't know why they put that, but hey it's just one review, at least I'm not getting bad ones left right and centre like my Jack/Jerry story was. Don't worry I won't post it again, but people who want to read it, I'll try and figure out how to send it to them. **

**Anyway, if any of you people reading this think it's stupid, just press the back button and don't read it again. And I'm going away for the weekend today so I won't be able to take my laptop, that and I broke my charger so I have to use the one downstairs and I can't take it with me. But I'll take a notepad and I'll start the next chapter in there. And if you guys have anyways I could improve the story, lemme know but no harsh reviews please. I'm having a crappy time at school and FF is the only relief at the moment.**

**Ok, tirade over. Chapter 19...finally. Read and review. No pity about what I said above please.**

~Kickin' it~

I slowly opened my eyes and was instantly met by the sunlight shining in through the window. I could feel the warmth on my skin, I was deeply relaxed and comfortable. And _happy. _I was finally going home, and Jack trusted me enough to let me.

I lifted my head off the pillow and glanced down at Jack's arms which were wrapped tightly around me. I laid my head back down against the pillow and he stirred behind me, his cold breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Are you awake sweetheart?" He asked.

I didn't awnser and I turned myself around in his arms so I could look at him. Even with his hair in a mess, he still looked good. I blushed a deep red, thinking about just how his hair turned out like that. Jack ran his fingers along the side of my face and pulled me in for a deep kiss. His hands moved up to the sides of my face and he kissed me harder, sucking occasionally at my lips, sure to make them swell up later, but I didn't care. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and soon had me gasping for air and squirming in his arms. Our lips parted and he pressed his forehead against mine and stared down at me.

"Are you mad at me..." Jack breathed. "...For making you wait so long?"

"No, no I'm not..." I shook my head at him and he smiled at me.

"Ok, get dressed and then I'll take you to go see your Mom and Drake and then we'll go to school alright?"

"Sure." I shifted in the bed so Jack could get out. He ran his hand through his hair and got out of the bed, wearing just black boxers. I threw the covers over me and I walked up to the wardrobe and I opened it. Before I was turned, Jack had gone to my house and he had grabbed a bunch of my favourite clothes for me to wear. I picked out a black button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and sat on the bed to put my boots on. I was putting the last one on as Jack walked in.

"You ready?" Jack asked, walking over to me.

"Yep." I laced up my last boot and we walked out of his house towards his car.

~Kickin' it~

After a few hours. I was finally at my house. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was still trying to figure out what I was going to say to Mom when she asked where I'd been all this time. I got out of Jack's car and he appeared behind me when I opened the door. I took a step forward and I stumbled backwards as an invisible barrier stopped me from entering.

"Jack... w-why can't I get in?" I was frantic and scared now. I couldn't get into my own house.

"It's Ok, your Mom just needs to invite you in, it's fine." Jack whispered in my ear.

My eyes lit up as I saw her walk down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she saw me. She rushed over to where I was and gave me a huge hug. I gave Jack a confused look and he _nodded_ at me. What was that all about?

"Oh Kim, you're finally back. I can't believe your flight got delayed that long." Mom said as she brought her face into my eyeline. Flight? It was all starting to make sense now. Jack must have compelled her to think I'd gone on holiday or something. Now I just needed to convince Mom to let me in without letting her know what was up.

"Yeah... It was annoying, but I'm back now. Can I come in?" I asked.

Mom gave me a wierd look. "Sure honey, but don't you have school soon?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you and Drake know I was Ok before I went." OK, lying was becoming more and more easy to me now. It just seemed to spin out of my mouth like a spider spinning a web.

"Ok, he's here, I've got to take him to school in ten minutes though, but you can come back later." Mom stepped aside and made room for me to come in. I cautiously put one foot over the doorstep and I found I could get in. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked inside, my hearing picked up the familar sound of Bob the Builder. I chuckled before I walked into the living room. Mom had gone into the kitchen and Jack had come with me. I felt a little bit hurt. I felt like he couldn't trust me infront of my own little brother.

"Kimmy!" Drake saw me and ran across the floor and hugged my legs tightly. I laughed before picking him up and hugging him back. I took a few deep breaths as I felt my veins brewing under my eyes.

"How're you doing buddy?" I asked.

"Better now you're here." Drake looked behind me. "Yay Jack's here too!"

"Hi Drake." Jack walked over to us. "How's the girlfriend?"

"Good." I did not know Drake had a girlfriend. Well, he does have a friend called Melanie, maybe that's who he was talking about. Anyway, it's sweet. I remembered when I was five and Ricky and I had met each other. He was so sweet back then.

"Have you kissed yet?" Jack asked. I slapped him lightly on the arm as I put Drake down. "What!" He held his hands up in mock defence.

"He's _five_!" I hissed in Jack's ear.

"So?" He said. "I had my first kiss when I was five."

"Will you come back later?" Drake asked. "I've got school now."

"Sure." Jack and I agreed, laughing as he walked off, puffing his chest out and doing an impression of Prince Charming.

"Jack, you are such a bad influence." I playfully scolded him. I looked at my watch. "Uggh I've gotta go get my bag." I walked upstairs and I grabbed my bag from my room. Nothing had changed. Anything that was broken was still broken, and my scrunched up clothes were still in the same spot on the floor. But for some reason it felt different, almost _hollow _to me. I pushed the thoughts out of my brain and walked downstairs, locking the door as Jack and I walked out. Great, another day at school.

~Kickin' it~

I was in Art and I had begun drawing again. I looked at my page once I'd stopped drawing. It was of Jack, but this time he was dead and a long stake was sticking out of his chest. This was wierd, this drawing was more vivid than any other one I'd done before. I'd caught every line and the veins in Jack's body were shaded perfectly. I looked to the left side of the page and I saw a dark shadowy figure standing over Jack and I was hiding behind a bookcase with my head poking out slightly.

I looked at the clock, we had ten minutes left. Miss Evans got up from her desk and began walking around to check everyone's work. I quickly grabbed a charcol and went over everything so much it became a bunch of abstract shapes. Not my best work. But I couldn't stop thinking about my dream I'd had, and I wasn't about to try and explain to Miss Evans that the fact that someone I know (namely my ex-boyfriend Ricky Weaver) is going to try and kill my vampire boyfriend.

_'Sickening squelch of a stake entering Jack's heart.' _

_'Sprawled on the floor at an odd angle.' _

_'His hair was messy.'_

_'His skin was an odd grey color.' _

_'Veins sticking out all over his body.' _

_'His eyes were cold and angry.'_

_'He was dead.'_

_'The father of my baby and my boyfriend was dead.'_

Surely it was just my imagination. I mean, Ricky wouldn't be able to kill Jack by himself. He needed Donna to help him when he abducted us both. I wondered if Donna's alright. I haven't seen her at school since the day before I...died I suppose.

"Ah you idiot you just cut me!" I heard Grace's voice from behind me and then the metallic, mouthwatering smell hit me so suddenly I could only see red for a brief moment. I watched Grace as she walked out of the classroom. And I followed her.

I followed Grace into the girl's bathroom and I felt my veins protrude and I did nothing to stop it. Not once I smelt Grace's blood. It smelt oddly like her floral perfume she used to wear, but at the same time it was sweet. But nothing ever came close to Jack's blood, his sweet, fiery, _heavenly_ blood...

"Kim...your...your..." Grace couldn't finish her sentence as I eyed the small ruby red cut, just visible under her torn sleeve, snapping me out of my thoughts. She'd obviously seen my face in it's vampire form, but I didn't care one bit. I'd refrained from attacking Mom and Drake this morning, but I was _hungry_.

I pinned her to the wall by her throat, hissing at her as she started struggling, trying to pry my hand off her neck. I chuckled at her attempts and I ripped her sleeve off completely and looked at the wound, licking my lips as a fresh trickle of blood swam down it. I hissed one final time, summoning my fangs and I sunk them into Grace's wound, keeping her still with my hand.

Grace's blood swam through my system at an incredible speed. I couldn't stop and I didn't want to. I gripped her tighter and pulled her shoulder up against my fangs. Her cries of pain fell deaf on my ears and I continued to feed, I heard her heart rate slowing and she went limp.

Suddenly, I was ripped away from Grace and I was slammed into the ground so hard it made me dizzy. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd just _attacked _my best friend and almost killed her. I slid myself back up the wall, the corner of the sink digging into my back as I watched Jack. He wasn't looking at me. I knew I was going to be in so much trouble.

He held up Grace with by her shoulders and he shook her gently, her head lolling from side to side. I watched as Grace's eyelids fluttered and she looked around, groggy and disorientated. I almost passed out from relief, I hadn't killed her.

"Alright, Grace look at me." Damon rested a hand on his shoulder and made eye contact with him.

"Kim never attacked you and we were never here. You were in your lesson and then you left to go to the bathroom. That's all you remember." Jack's pupils dialated like a cat's and I saw Grace nod her head before she spoke...

"That's all I remember..." Grace's voice was mechanical and not her own.

I took a deep breath and I ran full speed out of the school, hoping the security cameras wouldn't see me. I heard Jack's voice but I was so focused on running that I didn't care what he said, or where I was going.

It took me a while, but I ended up at Jack's house. I knew I couldn't go back home, not like this. Mom would have a fit if she saw me like this. I pushed open Jack's front door, half expecting him to kill me. I saw his figure in the hallway and I darted up the stairs and I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Kim... Kim... Kim." Jack's angry voice sounded from downstairs. "Isn't Hide and Seek and kid's game?"

I was really in for it now. I don't think I'd _ever _seen him that mad. Well, the time when I killed to turn came pretty close, but he was just ignoring me. And I didn't need my vampire senses to tell this situation was _entirely _different. I slipped round the corner to the parlour and I used my vampire hearing to hear what he was saying.

"Ok then Kim, I'll count to ten and then I'll come find you..." Jack called out, and then continued in a menacing tone. "Then we'll have some _fun_."

My heart started beating faster than it had in years when I heard him start counting.

"One."

I spun around quickly and searched frantically for a hiding spot.

"Two."

My eyes flew back and forth, battling between going behind the parlours couch, or running up to one of Jack's spare rooms.

"Three."

Either way, I was screwed. I looked at the door one final time and sped as fast as I could when I'd made my mind up. I'd found a small room with a bed big enough for me to hide underneath.

"Four."

It was long shot, but I finally decided to hide myself under the bed. I slipped underneath and positioned myself so I'd have a good vantage point of the doorway.

"Five."

I put my hand over my mouth to quieten my breathing and I strained my hearing as much as possible to try and hear Jack.

"Six."

I trembled as I heard his footsteps leave the parlour and started to walk up the stairs to where I was.

"Seven."

I heard something bang and it didn't sound too far away. I heard some papers flying to the ground and a vase shattered. Boy was I in for it.

"Eight."

I saw Jack's footsteps enter the room and he walked over to a closet and opened it, slamming the doors once he realised I wasn't in there.

"Nine."

I saw his feet turn in the direction of the bed and for a split second I thought he'd found me. I breathed a silent sigh of relief as he walked out of the room.

Ten."

"Ready or not, Kim. _Here I come._" Jack shouted. His tone was somewhere between angry and mischieveous.

After a few minutes of complete silence I heard the stairs creaking. Had he given up? Was he just trying to trick me? I poked my head out from under the bed and looked around. Jack wasn't there. I slid completely out of my hiding spot and I tip-toed quietly into the hallway. I couldn't even hear a peep out of Jack. I didn't like this, not one bit.

"Boo." His voice sounded behind me as his arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me from moving. My eyes widened as I smelt nightshade. I didn't know how Jack could have it without it hurting himself. It took me a moment to realise it was in a tranquilliser.

"Don't even think about it..." He pulled me up against him and I screamed as he stabbed the tranquilliser into my side and he began to inject me. I doubled over in pain as far as Jack's arm would let me, and I felt tears roll freely out of my eyes. It was unbelieveable that one plant could hurt a dead person. It was like my insides were being ripped apart and my blood was burning. I gasped as Jack finally took the tranquilliser out of my side and threw it on the floor.

My vision started to blur as Jack lifted me into a firemen's carry. I couldn't see where we were going. I knew we were going downstairs I could hear them creaking under Jack's and my combined weight. I heard him unbolt a large door and he set me on a chair. I blinked a few times and I saw him shackle my arms above my head so I couldn't move.

I watched as Jack picked up a plant and I realised it was more nightshade. I struggled frantically and my arms grew weaker with every second I tried. Jack chuckled and he wrapped his arm round my neck from behind and climbed on my back, wrapping his legs around my waist to keep himself up, holding the nightshade in his free hand.

"What are you doing?" I was scared and confused at the same time.

"Must I remind you about you trying to kill your _best _friend? You've been a bad girl Kim." His lips brushed against my ear. I froze as he put the nightshade inches from my shirt were there was a gap in between the buttons. All I had to do was move and it would touch me.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, feeling pathetic.

"Well that's a start." Jack whispered in my ear, undoing a few buttons on my shirt. I struggled and bit my lip as he began trailing the plant across my chest, ripping my shirt off, causing more pain.

"Jack!" I let out a strangled gasp, squirming in pain, hearing the shackles clank above my head.

"Shhhhh..." Jack whispered, stroking my cheek fondly with his free hand, moving it to my mouth after a few minutes, blocking any attempt I had at screaming as he continued to rub the nightshade against my chest and stomach.

"So, let me make on thing clear, you're _not _going to try and kill anyone again, _are _you?" Jack's question seemed like more of a threat. I took in a huge breath of air as he took his hand away from my mouth to hear my response. I didn't say anything and he suddenly smashed the nightshade into my mouth, keeping his hand over my mouth again.

This hurt more than the first time it touched me. It was like my mouth had started bleeding and someone had shoved some stinging nettles in it. Only the pain was amplified ten fold.

I struggled against him, trying desperately to get free and he kept his hand around my mouth, muffling my screams which were getting louder by the minute as I writhed around, scraping my back against his chest, my would-be screams were nothing but muffled pleads for him to stop, which seemed to amuse Jack to no end as I heard him chuckling darkly in my ear.

"I _am_ stronger than you Kim, but feel free to struggle _all_ you want." Jack whispered in my ear. I gasped in relief and coughed as I felt him pull the nightshade out of my mouth. My body was tingling and burning all over and I could hear my blood pumping in my ears.

Jack climbed down from my back and stepped infront of me and bit his wrist, holding it up to my mouth. I refused to take it. I wasn't exactly on happy terms with him right now.

"Drink." He told me.

I shook my head and I felt myself get dizzy.

"Kim." His tone touched on warning. "I suggest you drink right now, or I'll do that to you again." I felt his lips brush against my ear. "And you didn't like it, did you?"

I hesitanted for a moment before I wrapped my lips around the bite on his arm and started sucking. He stroked my hair fondly and reached his arm up and ripped my arms from the shackles, holding me against him as I tried to regain feelings in my legs.

"There we go good girl." He praised me, stroking my sides as I kept drinking. I'could feel my aches and pains vanishing instantly. I was regaining my strength back, but I was still angry with him. How could he do that to me!

"I hate you." I spat at Jack after he pulled his wrist away. I regretted it instantly as I saw a brief flicker of hurt in his eyes and he growled dangerously at me.

"So you hate me, huh?" A sadistic expression crossed his face as he gripped my throat and lifted me completely off the floor.

"Well go ahead and hate me as much as you want." He growled at me, dropping me to the floor as he left the room. I crawled around looking for my shirt and I couldn't find it so I gave up and walked out of the room and up to Jack's room.

He was genuinely upset with me and I could feel it when I walked into his room. His eyes remained out the window and he didn't even acknowledge I was there. I walked up behind him and still nothing. I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset anymore. All I knew is I needed him to know I could never hate him.

"Jack..." I breathed quietly, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't." He replied, pushing my hand away. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Jack, please..." I whispered.

He didn't respond.

"I'm so sorry." I stated in complete seriousness, grabbing his shoulders and turning him towards me. "I should have listened to you and I don't know what I would have done with myself if you wouldn't have shown up and I'd killed Grace."

"Kim, I thought I lost you once, and I don't want you to end up with a stake in your heart if someone finds out about you."

I stared into his eyes for a minute and I could see he wasn't angry anymore, just upset.

"Kim do...do you know what I did...when I first turned?" He asked the question like I was supposed to know, but I didn't. I waited for him to continue.

"I killed my entire family, and I don't want you end up doing that because you'll never be able to live with yourself."

Killed his entire f...Oh my god. Why did he never tell me? Now I know why he was so angry with me for attacking Grace. I took his hand in mine and rubbed my thumb across it, telling him to keep talking.

"I mean, look at me...seven thousand years later and I'm still upset over what I did, but what hurts the most is that...I can't ever take that back and the last thing I said to my Dad was that I hated him and he could go and burn in Hell." Jack's mask was cracking now and I could see one of his rare moments of sadness.

Jack gave me a weak smile, patted my hand and turned around. I grabbed his hand and spun him into my lips, grabbing his hair and kissing him violently. I was still angry with him, and this was my way of getting it out. I ignored his protests and used my vampire speed to pin Jack down on his bed. I kissed him for a few more minutes before I pulled away, gasping for air. I wasn't really stronger than Jack, but I think it was my determination allowing me to hold him down. I kissed him again and I ripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor, running my hands all over his chest. I was never this rough with him. Jack himself wasn't normally this rough, but I was getting my anger out, and at the same time I wanted him to know I could never hate him and it was just my pain talking.

I cried out as he suddenly grabbed a huge fistful of my hair and forcefully yanked my head backwards. His mouth instantly connected with my neck and I screamed from the sudden pain and I felt Jack roll us over so he was ontop of me and he soon pulled away, my blood thick on his lips.

His finger pressed against my sensitive skin, burning my skin like it was a branding iron. I gasped in surprise as his finger began to move gently against my skin, tracing a wide, curving letter into my stomach.

J.

It was followed by the letter A.

I bit back a moan as his finger trailed over my bra and back over my stomach. C.

Almost finished, he completed the most obvious letter.

K.

_JACK._

"Don't you have something to say to me?" He purred, holding me down as I went to kiss him again.

"I don't hate you.." I breathed heavily.

"And?" Jack kept his hold on me but put his face upclose to mine. I took a deep breath, trying to refrain from licking my blood off his mouth.

"I love you." I whispered. "And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, I had no right to do that, I guess I was just trying to make sure you didn't do what I did." Jack apologised. "Well, I've got a surprise for you, close your eyes."

I did as Jack said and I felt the bed bounce back up slightly as Jack slipped off the bed. I heard him open the drawer opposite me and the bed shifted under his weight as he climbed back on and crawled over to me, wrapping his arms around me. I shivered as I felt something cool being slid onto my index finger. I opened my eyes and I had a ring on. It had a circular black stone in the ornate gold band. It wasn't too fancy or dull, but just right.

"Thank you." I kissed Jack softly and I giggled as he wrapped both our bodies firmly in the bedsheets, pulling them over our heads, shrouding us both in darkness.

~Kickin' it~

**So what did you guys think? Here's a picture of Kim and Jack's rings, just get rid of the spaces in the links, I have to do that otherwise it won't post. Grrr. And my inspiration for the hide and seek scene was from Darkest Side of me by SuchALittleMonster. **

**Jack's ring - h t t p : / / w w w . b i n g . c o m / i m a g e s / s e a r c h ? q = B l a c k + s t o n e d + r i n g s & v i e w = d e t a i l & i d = E 6 8 2 7 F 3 6 8 0 7 E 7 1 1 8 0 1 C C 2 D 6 5 E 7 5 8 5 4 7 0 B 2 3 E 7 F 6 7 & f i r s t = 9 1 & F O R M = I D F R I R **

**Kim's ring - h t t p : / / w w w . b i n g . c o m / i m a g e s / s e a r c h ?q = B l a c k + s t o n e d + r i n g s & v i e w = d e t a i l & i d = F 2 3 E B 7 B 5 D 7 1 6 1 9 5 8 6 3 F 4 2 9 2 B F A D 0 3 B C 3 3 F B F 6 F 3 6 & f i r s t = 6 1 & F O R M = I D F R I R**

**I actually recommend you have a look at the pictures because my descriptions aren't perfect and I want you guys to know what they look like.**

**.**

**Music for this chapter:**

**Up in flames - She wants revenge**

**Take me under - Three Days Grace**

**Animal I have become - Three Days Grace**

**E.T - Katy Perry**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok guys, late update I know, and I'm sorry, school's been sucking the life out of me, and I'm desperately trying to finish this book I'm writing and I'm writing the chapters for an Aaron Stone fanfiction that I've posted, finally! Shheeeesssshhhh! Being an author is harder work than I thought! And my laptops hinge has broken, so I cant move it from my desk, so that means no more weekend updates until I probably get a new one for christmas. :(**

**Anyway, here it is, chapter 20 everybody. I promise I won't take that long between updates. Devil's honour. (Well, I'll try anyway)**

~Kickin' it~

Rain.

Hammering outside the window.

Was all I could hear, with my new vampire hearing, it seemed worse. The little raindrops sounded like bullets and the huge droplets sounded like a movie about Word War 1. Although, through the noise, I found myself focusing on only one thing: My dream. I had to tell him. I had my drawing in my bag incase I needed to show him, I just hope Jack doesn't notice something's wrong with me.

"Morning." Jack's voice brought me back to earth and I turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him. I hated being shorter than him, but sometimes I liked it, because it meant my head would fit completely under his chin.

"You OK?" He asked, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. _No Jack, I'm not OK, I had a dream where Ricky killed you. _I thought in my head. "No I'm not, I need to... show you something." I got gently out of his embrace and walked over to my bag and I pulled out the drawing. I handed it to Jack and he peered at me quizzically as I got back under the covers.

"Well, that's a very good drawing, but why is there a dead vampire in it?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I had this dream where Ricky killed you, and I was in art, and _poof_, it was on my paper, see, that's you there..." I pointed to the dead vampire and I continued, "...And I'm hiding over by the bookshelf, and Ricky is the one standing over you."

"I don't really know what to say, I don't think Ricky could kill me on his own, maybe because you're pregnant, it's playing tricks on your mind." Jack said. Maybe he was right, it had just seemed so vivid.

"Maybe..." My voice trailed off, and then I thought of something. How did he know I was pregnant. "Wait, how _did_ you know I was pregnant?" I asked.

"I felt your baby in there when I was tickling you." Jack fought to keep a straight face as he said that. He gently took my hand and placed it on my stomach. My eyes widened in amazement as I faintly felt a small cluster of cells beneath the pads of my fingers.

"But it's not even-" I began.

"I know, as I got older, my senses got sharper, so I reckon if I was younger, it would be a bit harder for me to do that." He said. I am so glad he's a vampire almanac.

"Cool." I said simply. "Don't we have school?"

"Double RE first remember?" Jack buried his face in his pillow after speaking.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, laying on my side. I shivered as I felt him grab my face gently.

"This." Jack whispered.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed me _hard_. I felt like my lips were bruising. I squirmed around in his arms, but he was using _all_ his vampire strength, and I was no match for him. I kissed him back roughly and tangled my fingers into his hair, I tried to roll us over, but I couldn't. I gasped away precious air as I felt Jack pin me on the floor, he used my gasp to his advantage and pushed his tongue inside my mouth. I felt him pull us both up so we were standing in the middle of his room.

I needed to breathe more than ever now, but I couldn't get free no matter how much I struggled. I heard Jack laugh as his tongue kept swirling around my mouth. I had a sudden idea, I didn't know if it would work or not. My knee shot out for Jack's stomach and there was a slap as his hand grabbed my knee, massing the tender skin.

"Ohh, feisty..." He purred in my ear.

I took in a huge gulp of air as I felt his lips finally leave mine. I saw him lock the leg that he was holding around his waist and I hitched my other one around him, locking my feet together at the back. I gasped as Jack pinned me up against the wall and drugged me with another intoxicating kiss. I felt my entire body go limp from the force behind it and my legs slipped from his waist. His hands were the only thing holding me up.

Jack carried me over to the bed and laid me down gently. I watched wearily as he climbed ontop of me, straddling my waist. He bit his wrist and held it up to my mouth, I parted my lips enough to let it flow down my throat. I sat up once Jack pulled his wrist away.

"Ok, so what _else_ are we going to do all day?" I asked, panting slightly.

"Actually, I do have something planned..." He responded quietly.

"And what's that?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Our first date." Jack said.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I had just been thinking: Jack and I have been going out a long time, and we haven't been on a date yet, and we've already have sex and I'm pregnant. Isn't there a universal law against that or something?

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" He smiled at me.

"Ok, but at least tell me what I need to wear." I bargained.

"Clothes?" Jack snickered. I slapped him gently and he turned serious. "Just casual."

"Ok then, should we start going to school? RE's almost over." I said.

"Sure." Jack left, grabbing his shirt and he walked off to the bathroom, leaving me to get dressed.

I picked up my bag and put it on the bed, while I went over to the wardrobe. Jack always kept some of my clothes here, incase... something happened to them. I picked up my favourite red shirt and slipped it over my head. It was a bit tight, but I didn't mind. I picked up a pair of jeans and put them on. I was just putting on my last boot when Jack came in. He couldn't have had a shower that quick could he?

"Ready?" He asked.

"Just a sec... stupid boot." I grunted as I finally pulled it on my foot. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulders, following Jack out the door.

The streets were oddly quiet as we walked through them. I couldn't help but wonder why. The only thing I could hear was the rain, soaking us to the skin, no cars, no old couple shouting and screaming at eachother. Nothing. Jack and I kept walking, and I turned my head and I felt someone was _watching _us. And it wouldn't go away. Maybe I'm just going crazy.

We finally got to school, but we had to go to reception to sign in. Jack signed us both in saying we'd been to the hospital as his grandma was ill. Good thing he comes up with the excuses. We walked down the hallway and into our maths room. The teacher was just starting (luckily for us).

We sat down at our desk and got our things out. I looked over at Grace's desk, and Donna still wasn't there. I really hope she's ok, well not dead. The bitch _did _help torture me. Luckily, there wasn't any sign of Ricky either. Maybe my drawing was really my imagination after all. I got out a pen and started copying stuff down.

Just before I was about to write down something about square roots, the bell finallt rang, saving us. Jack and I walked down the hallway to the canteen, and we sat down in the table furthest away from everyone.

"Here." Jack passed me something under the table. I closed my fingers around it. It was cold and metallic, and my ring clanked against it. I pulled it up to my eyes so I could see it, and it was a flask. Jack had one identical to mine, and as soon as he opened his, that mouth-watering smell filled my nose again. Jack, is a genius.

"Don't people get suspicious about you always having a flask?" I asked.

"No, I just tell them it's soup, coffee or something relatively normal, and they leave me alone, only a few idiots have asked me to prove it, so I have one with coffee in it too." Jack explained.

"Ohh." I said, "At least we don't have to sneak out of school."

I turned around again, feeling somebodies eyes burn into my back. I don't think I couldn't have been anymore obvious, luckily Jack couldn't have been anymore oblivious, which is odd. I knitted my eyebrows together as Jack also turned around. Somebody was definetly watching us if Jack could sense them. Who were they? I hoped for the slightest chance it wasn't Donna and Ricky, but then I thought for a moment, what would they do, against _two_ vampires? Try and expose us to the whole school, or the newspapers.

"Can you hear that?" Jack whispered in my ear.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Listen." I nodded and focused all my energy into my hearing. I faintly heard a phone being disconnted, and someone swearing. Normally, I wouldn't have been too worried, but I was for some reason, and I didn't know why. I gulped down some of my blood, trying to calm myself down, and miraculously, my face didn't burn.

"It sounded male." I commented.

"Hmmn, the other voice was definetly female, and I heard it say, I've found it, but what's _it_?" Jack repiled back. I could tell he was desperately trying to think about something, but I didn't think he'd get anywhere anytime soon, even for a guy as smart as him. I put my flask back in my bag and I walked off to PE, while Jack walked off to Italian.

~Kickin' it~

I met up with Jack once school had finished, and we walked back to my house. I kept feeling those eyes on me, and I know Jack did too, he seemed to notice it after I did. I wonder why. We opened the front door and walked inside.

"Mom? Drake?" I called, putting my bag down.

No answer. They must have gone shopping or something. I walked into the kitchen, seeing as Mom nearly always leaves a note, and searched the worktops.

_Kim, and Jack if he's there,_

_I've gone shopping and Drake's over at your aunts house, be back soon._

_Mom 3_

"Ok, I'll pick you up at five." Jack kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I walked up to my room and opened the door, I was stood mortified in the doorway.

My entire room had been wrecked!

Everything had been scattered around, my mattress was off my bed and on it's side. I walked over and inspected the damage. All my clothes were still in my wardrobe, which was fine, it was all my little things, like my necklaces and all that, they were tossed around my room. What were they looking for? I went around vampire speed and picked everything up and put it back, and next I put my matress back and flopped down on my bed.

I didn't know wether to tell the police or not, I mean, what could I say? _Hi, I'm Kim Crawford and somebodies just ransacked my room. _No, I won't do that. I'll tell Jack later and see what he says. He's always the man with the plan. I had about two hours left, but Jack said causual, so I wasn't planning on making a big deal about it.

Five o' clock came quicker than I expected! It felt like I was watching Drake and Josh five minutes ago. I was dressed in a black tank top and I had blue jeans and my converse trainers on. I opened the front door when Jack knocked on it, and I walked out with him. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black jeans, black trainers and a leather jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we'd gotten into Jack's car and he started up the engine.

"Somewhere." He responded. I love him, but sometimes he can be annoying, but in a good way. I pulled out my phone and texted Mom.

.

_To: Mom_

_Message: Gone for a date with Jack, not sure when I'll be back :)_

.

We'd been driving for almost 45 minutes, until we stopped outside a restaurant. Aww, he was so sweet. We got out of the car and walked inside. I was met with instant warmth from a blazing fire over in the far corner. I looked around and everything looked so fancy, there was red and dark purple colored velvet, the lights were gold and plated, and the tables were sleek cherry wood. Although the restaurant seemed fancy, everyone was in causual clothing, it seemed a bit strange, but at least women in here didn't look like sluts, and I felt more comfortable in my normal clothes rather than the red dress I wore to the dance.

Jack and I walked up to the desk, and we were greeted by a hostess. She was blonde, and had blue eyes. She didn't seem to be paying much attention until Jack tapped on the desk.

"Ciao signore, avete prenotazioni?" I couldn't tell what languge she was speaking, but Jack obviously could, seeing as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Sì, controllare sotto Anderson." He said. I tried to figure out what his accent sounded like, but I couldn't.

"Ah, sì, tavolo 34, ti troverò una cameriera." The woman said.

"Grazie." Jack smiled and we walked over to one of the tables and sat down.

"Ok, what languge was that?" I asked.

"Italian." Jack said. My jaw dropped.

"Really?" He nodded.

"When you're as old as I am, you get bored after a while and start travelling." He shrugged. "And I take it at school anyway, along with Spanish, Latin and German."

"Cool." I said. I was debating to tell him about my room or not. "Jack I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, after you left, I went up to my room and everything was scattered around." I said, biting my lip, waiting for his reaction.

"You too?" Jack leaned forward slightly. "My _house_ was like that, and a few blood bags were missing from the freezer."

"What could have happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. I guess we could rule out vampires, since they'd need an invitation, and I doubt the pizza guy could be a vampire. Could it have been Ricky and Donna? I looked around and I felt those eyes on me again.

"Kim, you Ok?" Jack's voice crashed into my thoughts.

"Hmmmn, yeah I'm fine." I said dissmissively.

"Jack Anderson!" A man's voice sounded from behind us. "Well I never! Where have you been?"

"Fredrick!" Jack opened up his arms and hugged the older man in a 'guyish' way. "I've been busy with school and stuff."

"Too busy to come and eat?" Fredrick raised his eyebrow with a smile.

"Sorry about that, I've bought my girlfriend." Jack said.

"It's a pleasure Miss..." Fredrick waited for me to say my name.

"Kim." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Can I order now?" Jack asked Fredrick.

"Of course, what would you like?" He asked.

"What do you want Kim?" Jack asked.

"Pasta." I said shyly.

"Two dishes of pasta and a pizza margarita please." Jack said to Fredrick.

"Sure." Fredrick smiled.

"What drinks?" Fredrick asked.

"Kim?" Jack turned towards me.

"Beer." I said. I chuckled at Jack's reaction.

"Two beers please." Jack said, still shocked over my choice.

A few minutes later, Fredrick came with the beer, and a waitress was holding our pasta and pizza. She placed it infront of us and they both left. Jack started to eat his pasta and I picked up the pizza and began to eat it. It didn't taste like any other pizza I'd had before, not crappy mall food, but _properly _made food. After I finished that, I started to eat my pasta. Jack's expression changed as he looked at the glasses of beer. I watched as he swapped mine for his.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Somebody put nightshade in your beer." Jack said. I froze up immeadiately. Could Fredrick have done this? That waitress seemed pretty shifty too...

"Would Fredrick have-"

"No, he knows about me, I told him after I went crazy and bit a waiter once." My jaw dropped open. "Nobody saw." He said.

"Ok, if any of us mentions anything to do with vampires all night, we have permisson to bite the offender." I bargained.

"Sure." Jack clinked his beer against mine. I watched as he took a swig of it. He didn't even react to the nightshade. I gasped as I felt my insides burning slightly, it wasn't enough to make me scream, or even react, but I still felt it. Was my connection to Jack _that _strong? I hesitantly gulped down a little of my beer and I mentally sighed my relief as I didn't start choking.

"I'm so coming here again." I commented after I finished my pasta.

"Yeah, it's amazing here, although I might have to teach you how to say, 'sorry I'm English' in Italian." Jack smiled at me. "Oh shit look at the time."

I turned to look at the clock and it was half past nine! Had we really been here that long? It felt like five minutes. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. I watched as Jack left some money on the table and he got up. I followed him and we walked outside. It was alot colder, but I didn't feel it as much as I used to. We got into Jack's car and drove off. I had fun tonight. I forgot completly about the Ricky-Donna situation, and I felt normal for one night, well as normal as a vampire can get.

After half an hour, Jack stopped his car at my house and we got out. We walked up the steps and I quietly unlocked the door, tip-toeing inside so I didn't wake Drake and Mom up. Jack and I walked upstairs and I opened my bedroom door to find out it had been wrecked again. I groaned in frustration and Jack and I sped around, picking everything up again. I walked down the stairs to find out if anybody had broken in. Jack and I spun around as a click sounded from behind us.

I wasn't prepared as a sudden shock of pain jarred through my body, and thick blood seeped down my top. I looked over at Jack and he had a stake in his stomach, but he wasn't affected by the pain. Jack was shot again, this time in the arm. I bit my lip trying not to scream as my bone cracked. I fell on the floor as I couldn't take it. I wondered why Jack wasn't helping me. As I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier, something caught my attention. A woman, standing by the front door, holding a crossbow.

My Mom was the one who shot Jack.

She was a slayer.

And about to kill her own daughter.

My thoughts were scrambled and I couldn't concentrate on anything. My darkened hallway became a blur and the world spun. I was finally glad when I passed out.

~Kickin' it~

**Ohh, another cliffie! I'm such a meanie aren't I? If I get over a hundred and twenty overall, I'll update, but as I said before, I can't update this weekend, ****due to laptop difficulties.**

**Italian translations:**

**Ciao signore, avete prenotazioni? - Hello Sir, do you have reservations? **

**Sì, controllare sotto Anderson - Yes, check under Anderson**

**Ah sì, tavolo 34, ti troverò una cameriera - Ah yes, table 34, I'll find you a waitress (yes, I know it was a dude who they ordered to!)**

**Grazie - Thank you **

**Music for this chapter:**

**Tonight - Enrique Iglesias**

**Dark Ritual - Adrian Von Ziegler**

**Bye, and have a great weekend everybody =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N) Ok, thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter, and I'm glad I brightened some of your weekends up. And yes, Phoenix, I am **_**very**_** evil I know. Anyway, this chapter probably won't be as good, but I'm glad I kept you in suspense long enough and I hope this chapter was worth the wait I put you through. :D **

**And anyone who likes vampire diaries, keep a look out on my profile, because I've got some ideas for some stories, also I'll be deleting a few ones and I'm not sure wether I want to delete Unexpected Surprises, make it better and upload it again, I guess that's for you guys to decide, because I think I've lost all my reviewers for that story anyway.**

~Kickin' it~

Everything was dark. I had yet to pull myself from it. I could hear muffled voices through my haze, one sounded raspy and male, and the other sounded clearer and female. I opened my eyes an inch, only to close them due to flickering torchlight. Torchlight? Where was I?

"They're monsters Bethanne, killers, I have to kill them." I froze as I heard my Mom's voice. I couldn't believe she would even think about killing her own daughter, and the only person I ever killed was that drunken bastard who tried to rape me. But Mom's voice also reminded me I hadn't dreamed the whole thing.

It took me a while to realise I was lying on something. My arms were spread and shackled above my head to whatever I was laying on. I felt the nightshade pumping through my body with every breath I took, and it made me want to scream.

I jumped as I heard the squelch of a stake and a loud growl. It was Jack. I couldn't even imagine what they had to do to get Jack down. It only took me two stakes, and they were in _Jack's _body!

I let my eyes open gradually, getting them used to the light. I couldn't move my arms or legs, and I struggled against the shackles, but nothing worked. I managed to look around me, and saw, to my right was sharp stakes in a dish of liquated blood. Mine and Jack's blood no doubt.

I looked around as best I could. The room was dingy, and resembled a castle's dungeon. I looked over at Jack and all I could see was his mess of brown hair, and there were stakes sticking out of every part of his body. They moved up and down as he breathed steadily. He turned his head towards me and winked at me.

He was faking!

How!

I wanted to call out to him, talk to him, but I couldn't. I was too weak. I looked down at my body and I saw large red gashes cover my entire body, as well as burns and bruises.

I jumped as the large door opened and shut again with a bang. I saw my Mom and Bethanne standing side by side, both looking triumphant. To my horror, they both had guns. And I didn't need to be a genius to know that they had wooden bullets in them.

"So you're awake then." Bethanne cocked her gun and walked over to Jack. "We have a few questions for you, answer us and we'll kill you fast, if not..." Mom shot Jack's stomach from where she was and I screamed in pain and Jack stayed still. I looked at Mom's face, not even a hint of remorse was in her eyes.

I was truly dead to her.

"How many of you are there?" Bethanne asked. Jack was silent and Bethanne shot him. I screamed again. It felt like the bullet was tearing through my body. Only the bullet was in Jack's body, not mine.

"Stop it." I pleaded weakly with my Mom. Her eyes remained cold and she walked over to Jack and pulled a few stakes out of him, I grew frantic and struggled more and more as she plunged each one into my body. I'd never been in this much pain in my entire life. I just wanted it to end.

"How do you walk in the sun?" Mom asked me, bending over me.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked, my voice raspy and raw from the screaming.

"You're a monster Kim, I'm protecting Drake, and the town." Mom walked over to Jack and I felt tears burn my eyes.

I couldn't believe she thought I was a monster. I heard Jack growl as Bethanne moved closer to him. She backed away and shot him, making me scream again.

"They're not gonna talk." Bethanne nodded and Mom walked over to me and unshackled one of my arms and held it above the flickering fire which was between Jack and me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as the fire enveloped my skin. I writhed in pain and tried to kick my legs free and tear my wrist from Mom's grip. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Please stop it." I gasped in relief as Mom shackled my arm back above my head. I looked over at Jack and he mouthed sorry at me. None of this was his fault, I just wish I knew how Mom knew we were vampires. Then it hit me.

_She_ was the one who put the nightshade in my beer at the restaurant, _and_ she was the one who was following us all the time, and she was the one who wrecked my room.

I looked up at Mom and her eyes were as cold as ever as she plunged a stake into my stomach. My body exploded with pain and I felt myself get dizzier and dizzier. I jumped as I heard the splintering of wood. I turned just in time to see Jack's skin greying and his eyes become lifeless.

Bethanne had staked him.

I blinked and felt hot tears trickle down my cheeks. I sniffed and I invouluntarily caught the scent of balsa wood up my nostrils. With a surge of happiness, I realised Jack wasn't dead. Bethanne hadn't used pine wood! Jack could still come back! I held in that happiness and it spurred me not to give in and answer all my Mom's questions.

I took a deep breath and composed myself, waiting for the next question. Sure enough, I got one.

"Why did he turn you Kim?" Mom asked.

"He didn't, well he kinda did, but not intentionally. That's all you're getting out of me, why don't you ask Jack? Oh wait, you can't because you _staked _him!" I shouted as best I could, fake tears dripping down my face.

"I'm protecting the town!" Mom shouted back.

"So what's more important?" I asked. "Me?, or the town?" I waited for her answer, but she didn't respond and she shot me in frustration. I bit my lip and held in my screams.

"I'm just doing my job Kim." Mom's voice was hard as she stared into my eyes. I tried my best to put all of my emotions into my eyes, trying to convince her that I wasn't gone and that I was still her daughter.

But it was too late.

I couldn't do anything.

Jack gasped beside me as he came back to life. I turned towards him and the stake fell out of his chest and clattered on the floor. Bethanne's jaw dropped open.

"How...? Wha...?" She was speechless. Jack chuckled at her expression.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He asked sarcastically. "Well, I have a feeling this will scare you even more."

I didn't have time to comprehend what Jack was talking about. I gasped in surprise as he jumped up from the table, breaking the shackles off his arms and legs. He shook all the stakes from his body and the wounds healed instantly, as did the same ones on my body. But I still couldn't move, or find the strength to break myself free. I watched as Jack rushed forward and bit into Bethanne's neck.

As Jack drank, I felt my entire body healing itself and radiating with an intense power. I summoned all my strength and ripped my arms free, and then my legs. I jumped off the table and towards Jack. Bethanne's body fell limp on the floor. There was enough blood left in her so she could live, but I wasn't about to let her. I lifted her body up and sunk my fangs into the gash, dropping her when I felt her heartbeat stop. I didn't feel any remorse whatsoever.

I heard Mom scream as Jack grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall. He wouldn't kill her, would he? I walked forward and put my hand on Jack's shoulder. He turned towards me, then back to Mom.

"You are so lucky I love your daughter." He growled at her, dropping her to the floor.

"Jack, what do we do?" I asked hysterically. "She knows about us!"

"I'll have to compel her." Jack said. I nodded. But then I thought about something, if Mom was a slayer, she'd drink nightshade wouldn't she?

"She probably drinks nightshade." I sighed in defeat.

"I can still compel her, it just takes a little more concentration than normal." Jack said.

"Do it." I said simply. I watched as he knelt down next to Mom and put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring her as she protested.

"You're not going to remember what Kim and I am, you will forget all about Bethanne, and slayers, you will forget everything you know about vampires, you will stop drinking nightshade, and you will think you blacked out and woke up with a headache. Do you understand?" Jack made eye contact with Mom, and I felt some of my energy draining as he did so. I bit my lip nervously as I waited for the compulsion to work.

"I understand." Mom's voice was mechanical. I gasped as her eyes closed and she passed out in Jack's arms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I told her to think she woke up with a headache." Jack explained.

We ran outside at super speed and ran through the woods, towards the city. It took us a while and we finally reached my house. We sped upstairs and gently put Mom on her bed, and sped downstairs.

"Jack, what do we do? If she remembers anything..."

"She won't, don't worry." Jack smiled at me. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"I'd love that." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

Jack took my hand and we walked down the streets towards his house. I'd been there so many times, I reckon I could walk there blindfolded. We got inside and I went into the shower to wash the blood off me, while Jack went into his bedroom.

I walked into the shower and took my clothes off, picking a splinter of wood from my shoulder. I stepped into the shower and turned it on, the glass fogging up almost instantly as the water warmed up.

I grabbed some moisturiser and scrubbed the blood off me, and as I watched it pour down the drain, it brought back memories of what had happened after I first turned and my first kill. What I still don't understand is why Jack wasn't as mad at me for that, than he was when I almost killed Grace.

Once all the blood was off, I turned the shower off and stepped through the fog and found a towel. I rubbed my skin dry and pulled my hair loosely into a ponytail. I tied the towel around me and walked into Jack's room. I pulled on a tracksuit and walked into the living room, where Jack was sat comfortably on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked as I crawled over to him.

"TrueBlood. I _know _you don't hate that one, I saw the box set in your room." I said. Jack laughed and turned the DVD player on with the remote and got himself more comfortable. I shivered as his hand brushed against my stomach by accident. I still had no idea how his touch could make me do that, but I loved it.

"So how do you think Mom knew about us?" I asked Jack as I snuggled into his chest.

"I don't know, you said she was the one spying on us, maybe she'd seen us share blood or something like that." Jack said. I shuddered as I thought of someone watching our steamy moments.

"Look, can we just not talk about it?" I said.

"You're the one who brought it up." Jack shrugged. I sighed and tried to bury myself completely in Jack's body.

"If I wasn't there, would you have killed my Mom?" I asked suddenly. I had to know, he looked ready to kill her last night.

Jack sighed before replying. "No, even if I didn't know you I still would. They've been hunting me for almost my entire life, and I've become immune to it. But if I wasn't, and I did know you, I still wouldn't have, because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you." Jack kissed me gently on my forehead.

"I love you too." I whispered quietly.

~Kickin' it~

"Kim." Somebody whispered in my ear.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead..." Jack breathed against my skin, shaking me gently.

I opened my eyes just a little and peeked out from the top of the pillow to find the source of the voice. I saw Jack staring down at me. He was already dressed, he was wearing a longsleeved red button up shirt, with the first few buttons undone, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"We're late for school." He whispered, bending over me a little more.

"Are we?" I murmured, swinging my legs out of the bed. "Let me just get changed."

Jack waited outside while I ransacked the closet. I found my favourite purple shirt and my black jeans with the rips in them. I put them on, and then I pulled on some trainers. I walked out into the hallway. Jack held my hand and we walked out of his house and down the streets. I never really noticed before, but all the trees seemed brighter and the birds seemed louder.

When we got to school, everybody was rushing to their first lesson. Jack and I ran to History, not caring who we ran into.

"Ok class, we'll be... Ah, Kim, Jack, take your seats and we can get started." The teacher wasn't our normal one, it was a female and her name tag said Miss Kligman. I sat down with Jack and got my book out.

_Titanic, the story of Chris Anderson._

Jack went rigid next to me as he read the title. I hoped Miss Kligman wasn't another slayer who was on to us. I sighed in relief when I saw that was the next chapter in our textbook.

"Jack, was he related to you?" Miss Kligman asked.

"Yeah, he was my Great-Great-Great Grandad." Jack lied.

"Huh, learn something new everyday." I muttered, playing along with him.

"I needed an alias." He whispered in my ear.

"Today, we will be learning about his death, and his life before Titanic." Miss Kligman said.

"Great." Jack muttered.

"Can anybody tell me how he died?" Miss Kligman asked. Jack raised his hand and Miss nodded in his direction.

"He died of hypothermia." He said.

"That's right. What was his occupation?" Miss pressed.

"Crew, first officer." I looked at Jack and he smirked at me. I couldn't believe how much I learned about him, or how calm he was when he was talking about this stuff. I just hoped nobody made the connection, but luckily the picture was black and white, so unless you looked really close, you couldn't tell the difference.

I began writing down everything in the textbook, Jack shook his head and laughed quietly, and he began writing everything down too. I didn't see why he needed to re-open old wounds like that, but at least he made the effort to come to school eventhough he's probably been going since they were invented.

I sighed in relief as the bell rang. Jack and I packed our bags up. I had Spanish and Jack had Latin. Somebody from the football team ran past us and Jack fell on me, pushing me into the lockers. It didn't hurt, but I could tell something was wrong when his hand accidentally brushed against my stomach.

His eyes went somber and his face fell.

"Kim, come with me." Jack grabbed my wrist gently and led me into the humanities bathroom. I didn't care if it was the girls bathroom, I needed him to tell me what he needed to tell me.

"Look, I really don't know how to tell you this, but..." Jack's voice trailed off and I began to get scared. He was holding back something.

"Jack, don't scare me again." I sighed. "Just tell me."

"Your baby's dead." Jack said suddenly.

"What?" I didn't want to believe what he was saying. How could it have died, it wasn't even fully developed.

"No... it... I." I was babbling now. I didn't know what to say, what to think. All I felt was icy numbness spreading through my body as Jack put my hand up to my stomach.

I couldn't feel the cells.

They were gone.

~Kickin' it~

**I know, **_**two **_**cliffhangers in a row, I'm an evil girl I know, but I hope the moment-I-got-back update balanced it. Shall we say, over 130 reviews overall, and I'll start writing the next chapter. **

**I would start sooner, but I've got a project on Titanic due at school on Tuesday, and knowing me, I'll probably do it last minute on Tuesday or something. See you guys later and drop me some reviews! And if anyone is wondering, eventhough Kim can feel Jack's pain, she won't die if he gets staked, either by pine wood, or normal wood. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N) Ok guys, I'm sorry I took so long. I've been having really bad writers block, and I'm still trying to finish that damned book I'm writing. Grrrrrr. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I know some of you wanted Kim to have her baby, but I've got something up my sleeve, and it is pretty surprising if I do say so myself. But that unfortunately means a few more chapters ending on cliffhangers. **

**Sorry. XD Not really. You guys know how evil I am. :P**

**On another note (an important one), Unexpected Surprises, keep an eye on my profile, your alert or whatever, and I'm going to try my hardest to upload the next chapter.**

~Kickin' it~

I took a shaky breath and brought my hand up to my face, flexing my fingers as they felt numb all of a sudden. "W-what?" I whispered, refusing to believe what had happened to me. How could I have lost a bundle of cells inside my stomach, where they were supposed to be safe?

"I'm sorry, Kim." Jack whispered.

I stumbled backwards, and felt Jack's arms wrap around me as I fell. "No…" I muttered weakly. "No!" I shook my head and started crying into Jack's chest. All my emotions just poured out of my eyes, forming into tears. Everything flooded my mind:

My very first encounter with Jack in the power cut.

The first time he saved me from Ricky trying to rape me.

How triumphant and scared I was when I'd seen Jack's vampire face for the first time.

The warm, fuzzy feeling I felt when Jack drank my blood for the first time in the hallway.

How happy and shocked Jack and I were when I found out I was pregnant.

_Everything_.

It was then I realised Jack had been through thick and thin with me. We'd been through practically everything together and barely ever had a dull moment. I hugged him tighter as he pulled me gently to my feet. I didn't want to face anybody. What would Mom say if she saw me like this? Would she remember she's a slayer?

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jack asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes please." I wiped my eyes and followed Jack into the hallway. It was strangely quiet. Everyone must have gone to next lesson already.

I followed Jack out of the school to the car park. We walked over to his car and I climbed into the passenger seat. I went to buckle my seatbelt up, but I couldn't make my arm move. I watched Jack as he buckled himself up. He looked at me sadly. I could tell he really didn't know what to do this time.

"Do you want to stay with me today?" Jack asked, buckling my seatbelt up for me.

"Yeah." I said dully.

I really wasn't in the mood to do anything but sit down and stare at things. I couldn't believe this had happened to me. I knew with every fibre of my being that my Mom was responsible, _she _was the one who staked me in the stomach. But she was still my Mom, regardless. But I still didn't want to see her at the moment. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Jack stopped his car. I had never been so relieved to see a house in my life. Right now, I just needed to curl up in a warm bed.

"Kim, I have to go hunting, are you going to be Ok on your own?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. "It wasn't even a baby, just a stupid bunch of-" I couldn't say anymore and before I knew it, Jack's arms were around me and I was crying into his chest again.

"Shhh, shhh. It's Ok, you're gonna be fine." Jack whispered. "Everything's going to be Ok."

I wiped my eyes again. "Do you really have to go?"

"Sorry Kim. One of us has to hunt, and you're not in a good enough position right now." Jack stroked my cheek gently and I tried to smile. But I couldn't. I felt like everything around me was grey and pointless, except Jack, he was the only colorful thing in my world right now.

I unbuckled my seat belt and made to get out of the car and I groaned as I felt my stomach begin to ache. It felt like it was throbbing, tearing apart, reattaching and doing it all over again. It hurt so much I could barely move without wincing. Jack was immeadiately at my side, tiliting my chin up so I could look at him.

"Are you Ok?" He asked, concerned.

"My stomach really hurts." I said, gasping as I felt it throb once more.

"Ok, come here." Jack opened his arms and I scooted into them as best I could.

Jack hoisted me up and carried me in a fireman's carry. He walked up the steps and opened the front door, swinging my body round gently and pushing the door shut with my feet, which were dangling over his arms.

"So, bedroom, living room what?" Jack asked.

"Bedroom." I mumbled quietly.

Jack heaved me up a bit as I started slipping from his arms, and carried me up the stairs. He was being really sweet. I don't even remember my Mom ever doing this for me when I was little or had a stomach ache. We got to the bedroom and Jack put me gently on the mattress, I scuttled over to the warmer side, wrapping myself in the sheets, cuddling the corner tightly as if it was Jack.

I felt the bed sink slightly as Jack crawled over to me. He stroked my hair and face gently, tutting sympathetically as he saw the expression on my face. I was truly lost, I had no idea what to do anymore. I just wanted to lie in bed forever. I really did. I felt like I wanted to _die_. But I knew losing a bundle of cells which was either a son or daughter, really wasn't worth losing my life over. I snuggled into Jack's chest and he sighed quietly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I shrugged. "A bit better. It comes and goes."

"Ok, you're sure you'll be fine on your own?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. But do you really have to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're running low on blood bags, and I'm really craving some fresh stuff right now." Jack said softly, growling quietly, licking his canine teeth.

"Ok then." I nodded and snuggled back down into the covers as Jack got off the bed.

He disappeared out the doorway and returned a few minutes later with four or five blood bags in his hands. I watched as he set them down on the beside table next to me. Jack crouched down, so he towered over me slightly. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. It kind of reminded me of how we first met in the hallway at school.

I couldn't believe I'd been so scared of him. Part of me wished I could forget finding out his secret and finding out I was pregnant. But part of me was the opposite. I was torn, but I knew in my heart my choice was Jack, through and through. He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"We'll get through this. I promise." Jack whispered, grazing his hand against my cheek briefly before he left, closing the door behind him.

I rolled over on my side and grabbed a blood bag from the bedside table. I gently took the top between my fingers and pulled it off. Normally I would have torn it off, but I wasn't sure if I was going to finish it or not. I brought it to my mouth and sucked on it, it tasted sweet when it was on my tongue, but it burned my throat as I swallowed a large amount. I suddenly dropped the bag and screamed in pain as I felt my stomach thrashing and pulsing. I stopped screaming and it died down to panting as the worst was over.

_What the hell was that?_ I thought. I reached down on the floor and picked it up. It was almost empty. I got up from the bed and stretched slightly. I was really bored and I wasn't in the mood to watch TV. I thought I'd have a look around instead. I walked over to a cabinet and pulled it open. I took out a box and opened it.

It was full of photos. I picked a few up and had a look at them. One of them was black and white. I recognised it from History, it was the one where Jack was in the war. He was by himself, was holding a rifle and had a smile on his face. Another one was black and white again, Jack was in a suit and looked like he was at some sort of party.

The last one was another black and white one, and it had underneath: "First Officer Chris Anderson dies at seventeen on the Titanic." There were about a dozen yellowed newspaper articles all about the Titanic. It must be hard for him, to have to pretend to die, then move somewhere else.

"I can just picture you as a Chris Jack." I chuckled to the photo. I put them all back in the box and put the box back in the drawer and closed it.

"Well I'm bored." I said to the empty room.

I jumped as I heard the door close. I hid in the corner, hearing Jack's footsteps coming up the stairs. I jumped ontop of the wardrobe as I saw the door open. I sped towards him and I was against the wall, fangs bared. Jack smiled at me and _his _veins disappeared, mine followed soon after.

"Don't sneak up on me." He chuckled, kissing my cheek. He smelt metallic. It seemed more powerful than the first time I'd ever smelt it. Maybe it was because I needed to drink blood to survive now, or maybe it was because I knew.

"You love it." I smiled at him.

Jack suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pinned my body underneath his. I looked at him and I could tell he was still sad. So was I. But he was trying to move on.

"Jack please." I begged.

"We have to try and move on." Jack whispered.

I breathed in deeply and he kissed me hard, sucking and nibbling on my bottom lip. It was rough, demanding and just what I needed. Teeth and tongues clashed as we fought for dominance, raking our nails through eachothers hair. Jack's hands moved down to my shirt and ripped it off my body, I returned the gesture and not once had the kiss broken. But, like with all kisses, there came a time when we both needed air. We pulled away both breathless. I saw Jack's mouth was swollen slightly and mine felt like it was throbbing.

"You Ok?" He asked.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

I pressed myself against Jack's bare chest and kissed him roughly, tearing my nails down his back. Jack moaned in pain and pinned me up against the wall, his hand around my throat as we kept kissing. I felt Jack's hand move to the back of my neck, he dug his nails in, I writhed around in a sudden tingle of pain. When Jack finally broke away, I felt lightheaded, dizzy and my head fell down a little.

As I began to recover, Jack grabbed my hair and pulled it up gently, so I was looking into his eyes. He moved his hand to the side of my cheek. I heard a sudden heart beat. I knew it was Jack's. I wanted something, but I didn't know what it was. I felt my hands grab Jack's face and tilt it to the side and I leaned forward and placed soft kisses on his neck. Jack let me rest on him for a few minutes, and then I felt a familar tingle in my canines. I didn't know what I was doing, or why, all I knew was that I wanted Jack's blood.

I tore my fangs into his neck and sucked on his blood, growling as it flowed down my throat. I pinned him on the bed underneath me and continued drinking. I felt my entire body pulsate and throb, just like my stomach had been earlier. I bit down slightly harder as Jack's own fangs connected with the spot between my shoulder and my neck and he flipped our bodies over so he was on top. We both pulled away and merged our lips together, the blood on our lips melding in our mouths.

"That was..." I couldn't think of anything to say, it was that good. Good was too weak and colorless a word to use.

"Amazing?" Jack pitched helpfully, pulling the covers over us as I snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah." I agreed, kissing his chest before I closed my eyes. It didn't take long for Jack to start 'purring' like he always did. Darkness was swirling behind my closed eyes, making me feel like I was falling down through thin air. My mind soon became a blur and I finally fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes and shut them instantly. There was a bright light blinding me. I tried to stand as my heart started thumping in my chest. I stood without any problem, but my stomach was still hurting like hell. Confusion crept inside me. If this was a dream, why did it feel so __**real**_**?** _My breath caught in my throat and I looked around frantically. _

_I was all alone._

_"There you are." I jumped and spun around as I heard a girls voice._

_The girl looked about five. She had curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was up in two plaits, and she was wearing a yellow floral print t-shirt under some demin overalls. I thought she looked quite cute. She looked a little like Jack, she had the same facial features._

_I looked at her again and I screamed in agony and my knees gave out as my stomach started throbbing violently again. I writhed in pain and screamed. My screaming ceased almost immeadiately as I felt the girls hand on my arm. I looked at her through blurry eyes and she was smiling at me. It was a kind smile, so I didn't get the feeling she was glorying in my pain._

_"Why are you crying?" She asked._

_"I'm in pain." I said simply._

_"You won't be for much longer Mommy." The girl said. "I'm still there, I'm fighting, and you should too."_

_Mommy? I couldn't believe it. This was what my baby was going to look like! But could I trust her? I could have just had a guilty consience and it was playing on my mind._

_"Don't cry anymore Mommy, I love you." She said. "I have to go now, but you'll be Ok. Happy birthday for tommorrow."_

"No..." I sat up and put a hand to my head as I felt dizzy. Jack stirred beside me and put his arm around my back as my body went limp.

"You Ok?" He asked, sleepily rubbing a hand over his face.

"Jack... I just- I-" I couldn't finish any of my sentences. I was estatic, and buzzing like a humming bird after a double shot of expresso. There was a chance my baby was still alive. But how? And why did she look like a five year old?

"Now you're doing that thing I do." Jack said.

"I just had a dream and my baby's still in my stomach. She said she's fighting and that she loves us." I said.

Jack smiled and hugged me tightly to him. I smiled back and grabbed one of his hands gently and put it on my stomach to make sure. His face instantly brightened up as his splayed fingers connected with my skin. Through his hand, I felt a faint pulsating sensation. But how? A few hours ago, I couldn't feel _anything_.

I didn't care though, I was finally going to be able to have my baby anyway.

"She looks like you." I said.

"Hmmn, she also said something about it being your birthday tomorrow?" Jack smiled at me before kissing me softly.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Ah ha! I **_**told **_**you guys that there was something up my sleeve, if anyone's confused, I'll get good ol' Jack to go find out for Kim while she mopes around with baby boo. Sorry the chapter was short, it was supposed to be a filler, the next chapter will be longer. Also, I've got some ideas for... drumroll purlease! ... Baby names! So I really really do need lotsa reviews this time. The names are:**

**Caroline**

**Marcy**

**Kira**

**Anna**

**Katie**

**Vote for them while you have the chance. I'll stop the opportunity on chapter 24 and announce the winner on chapter 25. :) Also, if you're reviewing with a vote for the baby name, tell me what you liked about the story too. If you could get me 140 overall, or more than that I'd be grateful. I was thinking about putting 150, but I couldn't ask you guys to do that, I'll get there if I'm good enough.**

**Peace out suckers! Have a nice weekend. I hope it rains. 8)**


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N) OK, thank you for the reviews and to everyone who voted, here are the charts so far.**

**Caroline - 3**

**Marcy - 1**

**Kira - 3**

**Anna - 1**

**Katie - 6**

**So far, Katie's winning, don't see your favourite name/s winning? Vote again, as many times as you want, because remember the name depends on you guys's reviews! This chapter will mainly be Kim's birthday and stuff, with a H-U-G-E surprise at the end, I doubt any of you would have seen it coming! Muwahahahahahahaha!**

**Also, I've posted a new story. It's called Nothing Inside, not anymore. It's quite sad, but still. That's all I'm going to say, because I think the summary's gonna say enough for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescene's song Going Under, or Kickin' it.**

**Lets get this show on the road peeps!**

~Kickin' it~

7th June 2012.

It was my 18th birthday. I felt really weird, because I knew I'd have a billion of them. I wondered how many Jack has had, then I cracked up laughing because I doubt 7,500 + candles, would fit on a cake, you'd probably need one the size of France or something. I thought it was kind of wierd that my baby chose last night to come back, but it felt good despite all the _pain _I went through.

I looked over at Jack and he was sound asleep, his arm draped lazily around my shoulders. His hair was a mess, a little more than his usual bed hair and his breathing was slow and paced. I smiled and held back my giggle. I still couldn't believe how innocent he looked when he slept. He looked like he wouldn't shoot a puppy. I ran my finger along his cheekbone and down his neck, getting to his chest when he suddenly groaned.

"Morning." Jack sounded groggy.

"Morning." I whispered back. I slowly buried my face into his neck and his arm pulled me closer to him. Jack moved his spare hand and gently tucked my hair back behind my ear, I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against my ear.

"Happy birthday..." He whispered as I continued to nuzzle my face against his neck.

"Thanks." I whispered back, keeping my face against the crook of his neck.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jack left me with a sweet kiss and I watched as he climbed off the bed, and made his way over to his wardrobe, grabbing a black shirt and buttoning it up as he left the room.

I chuckled quietly to myself and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I laid back down on the bed and snuggled into the covers, lying on my side as I turned my phone on. I had some messages.

_From: Grace_

_Message: Happy birthday, meet me at school, I've got a present for you._

.

_From: Grace_

_Message: P.S where were you at school yesterday?_

.

_From: Mom_

_Message: Happy birthday honey. I hope you have a good day, love you lots. Come home afterschool so I can give you your present._

.

I smiled as I read all of my messages. I suddenly felt guilty for being mad at Mom. I mean my baby did come back, and Jack compelled her to forget she was a slayer. In a way, she thought she was doing the right thing, and I was Ok with that, surprisingly. I was jerked out of my thoughts as Jack came back into the bedroom, climbing back under the covers, hugging me to him.

"Here you go." Jack passed me a blood bag. I smiled at him and drank it slowly, savouring it.

"So, I've got a surprise for you later, but you still have to go to school." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok, I'm probably gonna leave about eight-ish, because Mom needs to see me, and then I'm meeting Grace at school." I said.

I hadn't seen Grace since I attacked her. I wondered if I should tell her about me and Jack being vampires, but I didn't know how she would take it. Maybe it would just be best if this secret stayed buried. No pun intended.

"That's Ok, text me if Grace takes you anywhere." Jack smiled at me.

"I'm just hoping she doesn't remember I tried to kill her." I said.

"She won't." Jack reassured me.

"Are we ever going to tell her about everything?" I asked. "I mean, she asked me where I was at school a few days ago, when I was home with you, and she's my _best _friend."

"We will tell her, just when we're both together, and I'm able to shut the door if she tries to run or call a mental home on us." He snickered. I slapped him gently and he turned serious.

"We can tell her soon if you want." Jack said. I nodded.

"Jack... how do you think I got my baby back?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe one of the cells broke off and grew again when you bled out from your Mom staking you. I'm a dude, so I don't know, or _want_ to know, how that works." He said with a slight smile. "But I can try and find out if you want."

"No it's Ok, I'm just glad." I kissed him on the cheek.

I groaned in frustration as I caught sight of the clock. I had ten minutes to go see Mom and get to school to see Grace. I got out of bed and hurried over to the wardrobe, quickly grabbing a shirt and pulling it over my head. I didn't bother with jeans, seeing as I already had some on from last night, and I began brushing my hair into a ponytail. I stopped as I heard Jack snicker.

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Nothing." He said.

"Hmmn..." I said, about to tie my hair up when something crossed my mind. "Aren't you coming to school?"

"No, I'm staying here, gotta get your surprise ready." Jack smiled at me, flexing his arms before folding them behind his head.

"You don't have to spoil me." I said, sitting on the bed with him.

"I know, but I want to." He brushed his lips against mine briefly before he smirked at me. "Don't you have school to get to?"

"Fine." I pouted.

I got off the bed, grabbed my bag and dramtically flounced out, hearing Jack laugh behind me as I shut the bedroom door and went down the stairs. I checked my watch. I only had five minutes. I looked around to see if anyone was around, and I sped off vampire speed towards my house.

I made it in a matter of minutes and opened the door. I heard Mom in the living room and I went in, seeing Handy Manny on the TV screen. _Typical Drake_. I thought. I walked over to Mom and she wrapped me in a huge hug, squeezing me a little too hard.

"Happy birthday honey." She smiled at me.

"Where's my hug?" Drake's pouty voice by my knees made me laugh. I scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Better?" I asked, putting him down after a few minutes.

"Uh huh." He chirrped.

"Here you go Kim." Mom handed me a wrapped up box.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I pulled the wrapping paper off and found a clear box, with a silver locket resting on blue leather. I absolutely loved it. I got it out of the box and studied it carefully. It had an oval shape for the photo, and intricate details around the edge, with a small clasp. It also had a thin chain, and 'Always and forever' engraved on the front.

I hugged Mom again. "I love it, thanks."

"Well, I thought you could put a photo of you and Jack in there or something." Mom shrugged.

"Thank you. I've really gotta get to school." I said apolegetically.

"That's OK, you go ahead." She said. "Wait, let's put your necklace on you first."

I chuckled and handed my necklace to Mom, and turned around as she fastened it around my neck, pushing my hair out of the way. The pendant hung just below my collarbone and wasn't too heavy.

"Bye Mom, bye Drake." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I checked my watch, I had already missed first lesson. It can't have took me _that _long, could it? _Shame Jack isn't here._ I thought, rushing off at super speed towards my school.

I was halfway to school, when I had to stop because an old lady walked past. As soon as she was out of range, I started running again, reaching school with about one second to spare. The second lesson bell rang just as I passed my locker. I opened the door to my Science class, and everyone turned to look at me.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologised, walking over to Grace and sitting by her.

"Hmm, don't let it happen again." The teacher said. "By any chance, you haven't seen Jack on your travels have you?"

"Yeah, he's sick, so I went to see him." I lied.

"Ok then." Miss looked skeptical.

I blew out a large breath and got my science book out, so it would at least _look_ like I was listening. I started to write a few things down, and then I got bored. I put my head in my arms, and tried my best not to fall asleep.

Class seemed to go on _forever_. All Miss did was talk about particles and other crap I didn't care about. A boy at the back actually fell asleep! I looked at the clock and we had fifteen minutes left. I'd thought about playing hangman with Grace, but Miss had taken our books in already. She always complains that _we_ waste the lesson time! That's rich coming from her. I got my headphones out of my bag and slipped them up through my shirt so Miss couldn't see the leads, and I used my hair to cover my ears. I smiled as my favourite song came on.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

50 thousand tears I've cried  
>Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you<br>And you still won't hear me  
>Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself<br>Maybe I'll wake up for once  
>Not tormented... Daily defeated by you<br>Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again...

I'm going under  
>Drowning in you<br>I'm falling forever  
>I've got to break through<br>I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
>So I don't know what's real and what's not<br>Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
>So I can't trust myself anymore<p>

I'm dying again...

I'm going under  
>Drowning in you<br>I'm falling forever  
>I've got to break through<br>I'm going under

So go on and scream  
>Scream at me<br>I'm so far away  
>I won't be broken again<br>I've got to breathe  
>I can't keep going under<p>

_I'm dying again..._

I'm going under  
>Drowning in you<br>I'm falling forever  
>I've got to break through<br>I'm going under

_I'm dying again..._

I sighed in relief as the break bell finally rang, at least I had art afterwards. I grabbed my bag and walked outside with Grace when she suddenly stopped by her locker. I walked back over to her just as she shut her locker again.

"Happy birthday." Grace handed me a box.

"Aww, thanks Grace." I hugged her briefly and we walked over to a bench and sat on it while I opened my present.

It was an MP3 player.

"Grace, you didn't have to do that." I said happily.

"Yeah I did, c'mon Kim, face it. Your phone can't store as many songs, _and _you won't have to worry about any teachers seeing it in your pocket because it's alot smaller." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I hugged her again.

"Anytime, oh and I'm taking you to the mall afterschool. No arguing just meet me by the gate." Grace said.

"Yes sir." I said. We both cracked up laughing and people turned to look at us. We both sighed as the bell rang. I pulled my bag onto my shoulder and walked off to art, while Grace walked off to music.

~Kickin' it~

I walked out of Spanish and met Grace by her car. We got inside and drove to the mall. I could see Grace was shaking a little. I wondered what was wrong with her. I waited for some traffic lights to stop us. There was some a few miles infront of us, as I predicted, they turned red and Grace stopped.

"Grace are you OK?" I asked, turning so I could face her.

"No, I'm dead, so very dead." She muttered.

"Hey, it can't be _that _bad, can it?" I said. Grace stayed silent.

"You can tell me Grace, I won't tell anyone, I promise." I said sincerly, trying to get her to believe me.

"I'm three months pregnant." She blurted out suddenly.

"Really?" I asked in amazement. "That's brilliant!"

"Not when you've got my Dad as a guardian." Grace said worriedly.

I could see why Grace was so scared. Her Dad was a strict Catholic, and he had wanted Grace and her Mom to be Catholics too. But Grace's Mom left them, and Grace just didn't become a Catholic full stop. So her and her Dad's relationship had been strained ever since. And she wasn't even eighteen yet, well she was in a few weeks, so she could tell him then.

My situation was entirely different, I'm a vampire and Jack's a vampire so I shouldn't even be pregnant. But I knew I'd have to tell Mom at some point, but maybe when the baby is actually developing, so she might not pay me money for an abortion. I shuddered at that thought, stopping life before it had actually begun. The thought made me sick.

"Just tell him, I mean what else can you do?" I said.

"You don't know what it's like Kim." Grace said.

"Actually Grace, I think I do." I said seriously. She turned and looked at me. "I'm three weeks pregnant."

"Seriously!" Grace's eyes were nearly popping out of her head. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but I've got to tell my Mom." I said. "How about, we tell our parents at the same time, so we can compare reactions and/or punishments?" I bargined.

"Deal." Grace nodded just as the traffic lights turned green.

Once we got a few miles down the road, Grace spoke up.

"So, who's the father to your baby?" She asked.

"Jack." I said. "You should have seen his face when I told him."

"Was he angry?" Grace asked.

"Hell no, he was as happy as anything." I smiled. "Who's the father to yours?"

"My boyfriend, James." Grace smiled sheepishly.

I'd only ever met James on one occasion, seeing as he moved away from our school a few months ago. I thought they would have broken up, but shows what I know. James was quite nice when I'd met him, so I suspected he still was. He'd better be good to Grace, or he's gonna get a whirlwind of blonde vampire fury after him!

"Well I'm happy for you." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." Grace smiled back. "Now are we going shopping or what?"

It took me a moment to realise Grace had already parked the car by the mall we'd been to before. I laughed and got out of the car with her. We walked into the building and took the familar steps towards the dress shop we'd been in before. I wondered why Grace was taking me to a dress shop? There weren't any school dances coming up.

As we got inside, I saw the familar dresses hung on the racks and on the walls. Accompanied by matching shoes and handbags. Grace grabbed my hand and led me over to the longer dresses. I was glad that purple one was gone, it gave me the creeps. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Well go one, find one!" Grace said perkily.

"Yes _Mom_." I said sarcastically. We both burst out laughing suddenly and people were looking at us.

I looked at the rack and found a black one, which would have roughly come down to my knees, and it had one sleeve. I could tell by Grace's face she wanted me to try it on. I chuckled at her as I walked into the changing room. I slipped the dress on once my clothes were off. It came to just under my knees, and the sleeve didn't make it seem to slutty which was good.

I took it off gently and put my clothes back on, hanging the dress over my arm. I walked back out to Grace and she smiled at me.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'm gonna buy it." I said. "One question, why did you take me dress shopping?"

"Because you need one. That's all I'm gonna say." Grace mimed zipping her lips up and I laughed before I went over to buy the dress.

I got it at a reduced rate. It was normally $650, but they'd knocked it down to $20 for some reason. Maybe it wasn't selling well. I paid the lady and she wrapped it up and put it in a bag for me. Grace and I walked out of the shop a few minutes after. We walked over to a coffee store and sat at one of the tables.

"So..." I began. "Boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Actually... I'm having twins." Grace giggled. "Girls."

"Awww..." I gushed. "I don't know yet, mine's not even developed yet."

"You'll get there." Grace smiled at me.

"I know I will." I smiled back at her.

~Kickin' it~

"Hell, this line is taking forever," Grace whined under her breath. Grace and I had been standing in line, outside in the cold for almost twenty minutes. After Grace and I had bought our dresses, she insisted that I wear mine, and she wore hers too. I didn't find out where we were yet, but the suspense was pratically killing me.

Why had Grace needed me to wait outside a building, with a dress on?

I couldn't help but wonder what Jack had been up to all day. I hadn't seen him for hours, and I needed to know if he was Ok. Then again, if he wasn't, I probably would have been bleeding heavily by now.

"Kim, you can give this lady your ticket any day now." Grace's voice crashed softly into my thoughts, making me growl softly under my breath. I needed to tell her about Jack and I soon, before she's twenty six and old, and we're still seventeen.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled. I dug my hand into my purse and handed the lady at the door a yellowed ticket.

Grace and I walked inside, a warm sweeping over us instantly. I looked around and all the women were wearing old fashioned masks. Why had Grace bought me here? The floor was dark oak and polished, while old fashioned decorations were littered about the hall. Dark red ribbons were hung from the ceiling and draped lazily over tables and chairs.

"Grace, what the hell?" I asked in disbelief and confusion.

"Sorry Kim, he made me." Grace said smiling.

I looked behind me and there was no-one there. A few seconds later, I heard a familar voice in my ear. "Boo."

"Where have you been all day then?" I folded my arms with him and pretended to be angry with him.

"I know, I'm terrible with time, but I got you this." Jack handed me a mask.

It was black and red, covered my eyes and forehead, and was absolutely beautiful. The eye holes were big enough for me to see out of, and the dark red accented my dress and brightened my look up.I put it on and tied the elastic up at the back, pulling my hair out of the band so it dangled over the band, covering it completely.

"So this is my surprise?" I said smiling.

"Part of it." Jack smiled back, kissing me softly. I smiled and kissed him back.

"Awww!" Grace cooed.

I could tell Jack was about to say something back, when the whole room suddenly went quiet. I could tell nobody knew it was my birthday, so no-one would be surprising me with anything. I watched as a large spotlight flickered slowly about the room, before settling on the middle of the black velvet curtains which werre covering the stage.

The curtains parted and revealed a man in a suit. He looked just like someone who had popped out of an old vampire movie, but with the exception of a masquerade mask. Soft, classical music started playing in the background as he spoke.

"Good evening everybody." His voice was soft. "I would like to invite all of you onto the dance floor, for the first dance."

Jack took my hand. "Come on, it's the first dance."

"I can't dance." I blushed furiously under my mask.

Jack's eyes sparkled. "I'll help you, don't worry."

I smiled in defeat and he led me towards the dance floor, about twelve other couples following while the others stayed with their partners and drank wine at the bars. The music suddenly got louder and Jack placed his hand on my waist, while his other one took my hand, our rings grazing together and we interwined our fingers, looking lazily into each others eyes.

Jack broke me out of my trance as we suddenly started moving. I could tell he'd done this before. I giggled quietly as he spun me around, pressing my back against his chest. I closed my eyes in contentment as Jack rested his head on my shoulder.

"Happy birthday." He whispered softly in my ear. I smiled and the rest of the night seemed to blur right before my eyes.

~Kickin' it~

The moment I opened my eyes I was instantly startled and confused. Everything was so dark I thought I had my eyes closed. I blinked over and over again until I was finally able to start making out dark black shapes and sillouhettes, with the occasional blurry orange beam popping up every now and then.

I shifted and my skin grazed against something soft, then I realised my right arm was covered, which was odd, seeing as my dress had _one _sleeve. Glancing down at my body I realized I was now wearing casual clothes.

"Hey sleepyhead..." Jack's voice sounded from infront of a dark shape, which I made out to be a driver's seat.

"Wha-what's going on?" I stammered in a sudden wave of panic.

"Relax, we're going home..." Jack soothed me, without taking his eyes of the road.

Slowing the car, he took a right turn heading down a long gravel road.

"Wait, what?" I questioned. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11:00pm, someone was sleepy." He smiled at me through the mirror by the windscreen.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, climbing over into the passengers seat next to him and plopping down, buckling my seatbelt up.

"I did, I even managed to get you to change in the bathroom, you're really grumpy when you're half asleep." Jack chuckled.

"What about Grace?" I asked.

"Her Dad came and picked her up." He said with an obvious strain in his voice. Then I realised Grace's Dad probably wore a cruxifix or something.

"Ok then." I nodded.

We turned the corner and Jack stopped the car. He got out and I tried to follow, but my legs felt like jelly. I didn't even drink anything so I must have been really tired. I can't even remember the last time I felt this sleepy. Jack helped me stand up with a smile, the cool night air hit my face and woke me up instantly.

We walked inside and Jack turned the light on, the hallway brightened instantly. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Jack put something small and silver in his pocket. Even with my heightened senses I couldn't see it, and I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me.

I walked into the bedroom, taking off the jacket Jack had given me to wear when I was apparently asleep, but not asleep. I heard a soft creak behind me and suddenly Jack's arms were hugging me tightly to him, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled.

I shivered a little as I felt something cool on my ring finger on my right hand. I turned around to look at Jack once he'd let me go. He was smiling, and for some reason I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Jack, what are you-" I began.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

~Kickin' it~

**Ok, I bet you guys didn't see **_**that **_**coming did you? But I bet you think I'm a bitch for leaving you there. But you're also lucky, I've got a new story posted, called Mind Games. So give it a try and send me a review while you're all waiting and dying with suspense. XD Mwahahahahahahaha!**

**Don't forget to vote for baby names with your reviews, the poll will go soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N) Ok, can I just say AAAHHHHHHHH! I never thought the last chapter would get so many reviews! I got up to 180! Thank you so much guys! Eep, I'm still buzzin' Now I definetely might get to 200 before this story finishes, and it gets quite surprising so strap your seatbelts, keep your arms, legs and head inside the vehcile at all times...**

**I think there was a bit of confusion for the baby names, but since a few of you put in your own names, I'm going to add them, but that'll be **_**it**_**. Ok, good!**

**The current standings are:**

**Caroline - 4**

**Marcy - 1 **

**Kira - 7**

**Anna - 2**

**Katie - 19**

**With the added names being, (but not counting as a vote):**

**Oliva **

**Taylor (Especially for Kickin' Taylor, an AMAZING reviewer and the one who got me my 100th review.)**

**Whew... keeping the poll is hard, seeing as I have to read through all your amazing reviews, and sift out the names, and not count the old ones by mistake. Shhhheeeeessssshhhhhh!**

**Also, I realised I'm not doing the Music For This Chapter thing anymore, because... you guys wanna know a secret? Because music distracts me, so it means less quicker updates. And you guys wouldn't want that would you?**

**Oh yeah, I posted another story called Kill or Be Killed, so if anyone's a Jack/Jerry shipper, read it and drop me a review. My other one for the pairing is Forbidden Side of Love (with chapter 5 posted). If you guys wanna read some slash, you know where my profile is. :)**

**And I'm changing my penname soon (to DeadGirl666), so if anyone is looking for my stories, they're still on the site, they'll just be under that name. Don't worry, no-one will have stolen my stories, if they did I'd kill 'em! Jokes!**

**Also, it's my birthday today! Sorry, I needed to do that. And since you guys have been so nice with the reviews lately, I'm gonna say get me up to 185 or more, or 190 or more. You guys decide how good this chapter is and what it's worth, but I still need time to write the next one though.**

**Remember to chose the baby name, the poll stops soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it (I'm sure we've been over this before) Oh, and any refrences I make to religons, I don't mean to offend anyone.**

~Kickin' it~

I remained as still as a statue for what seemed like forever to a human. I was frozen in place. I knew I was eighteen, but I didn't know what decision to make, if I made the wrong one, who knows what might happen. Ricky could swoop in, take me away, and Donna could move in on Jack. (Not that he'd let her obviously)

I felt slightly nervous as I thought about what I was going to say. Of course I would say yes, but I didn't know how everything would go, because whenever I let myself be happy, either Ricky or Donna came in and made it hell for the pair of us. The minute I got my breath back, I opened my mouth automatically and said exactly what I wanted to say:

"Yes?" I made my voice sound like a question on purpose, I was only playing obviously.

"Yes to what?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Of course I will marry you." I smiled.

I sped over vampire speed and kissed him as hard as I possibly could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. My lips crashed into his again. My hair fell around our faces and I continued to kiss him. Jack fell backwards onto the wall and tangled his hand in my hair, his other hand cupped my waist. After a few more minutes, I felt his hand move up to my chest and he slowly pushed my upper body away from his. Our lips parted and I looked down at his expression.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and pulled his face up to mine and our lips met in an fierce kiss. Our tongues battled in our mouths and I felt his hands move up each side of my body, he gripped my arms and pushed my back the opposite wall while we continued our kiss. I could barely focus on anything, right and wrong were blurring together, time was stopping and I couldn't move my arms without feeling dizzy. I knew what was wrong with me.

I was happy.

_Truly_ happy.

"As fun as this is." Jack pulled away and everything snapped back to reality. "I bet you're tired."

"You guessed right." My voice sounded odd, as if I hadn't used it in a while.

Jack chuckled and helped me down from his waist and we walked into his bedroom. I was too tired to bother with taking my clothes off and putting pyjamas on. I crawled into 'my' side of the bed and wrapped the sheets around me, Jack's arms following shortly after we were both in our own cocoon of silk, like caterpillars waiting to turn into butterfiles.

"So, Kim." Jack whispered.

"Hmmn?" I asked sleepily, feeling my eyelids drop.

"Do you think your baby really is a girl?" He asked.

"Yep." I whispered.

"Damn, I need to buy a shotgun." Jack said. I elbowed him in the gut gently with fake, overdramatic shock in the gasp.

"What are we even gonna call it?" I asked.

"Not my fortee." Jack nuzzled his face into the back of my neck. "Just sleep."

"I was trying!" I laughed quietly.

I giggled again as I heard Jack snoring softly. He must have been really tired, it normally took him a while to drop off. I closed my own eyes and purposely lost my battle with sleep, becoming engulfed in darkness.

~Kickin' it~

I stirred in bed, yawning and stretching. I guessed Jack had probably gone downstairs since I couldn't feel his arms around me. I got out of bed and quickly put some fresh clothes on. I bit my lip thoughtfully as I looked at my enagement ring. I didn't want anyone rushing to conclusions, or thinking I'm a slut, so I slipped it off and put it in the drawer where I found all of Jack's photos.

"Morning." Jack's voice greeted from the kitchen. He was having a cup of coffee and was reading a yellowed newspaper from... 1912?

"Morning." I said back. I smiled as the newspaper had LARGEST SHIP EVER MADE BY THE HAND OF MANon the front.

"So... what's the newspaper about?" I asked.

"Just the Titanic." Jack smiled, putting it down on the table.

"Ok. Do we have school today or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, sadly." He answered. "Why do you think I'm out of bed?"

I laughed and then I turned serious. "When are we going to tell Grace?"

"Today if you want." Jack smiled.

"Oh good, because another thing just-" I stopped as Jack was looking at me. "What?"

Then I realised he didn't know I'd taken my ring off. "I didn't want to lose it, or-"

"Kim, it's OK, I'm not wearing mine either." He showed me his right hand. "So, about Grace, meet me at the gate with her."

"Aren't you going in today?" I asked.

"No, we're running really low on blood, and luckily the blood bank got a fresh order this morning." Jack said.

"OK then." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "How exactly are we going to tell her? Because: _Hey Grace, Jack and I are vampires_ may not go over to well, you remember what you were like."

"That's because you cut yourself on purpose." Jack reminded me.

"Well!" I spluttered. trying to think of something.

"Well what?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Shut up." I smiled back, knowing he'd won this round. "Oh, I've gotta go."

"See you later." Jack kissed me before I left.

Prison sweet prison here I come.

~Kickin' it~

School was almost over thank god. It had seemed to go alot slower than usual. And it wasn't because our regular History teacher was back, or that the Library was closed for renovation, but because I was nervous. What was I talking about? I was going to tell my best friend my boyfriend and I were vampires in less than an hour. Of course I'd be nervous.

And another thing on top of all that, Grace's Dad was a Catholic, Christian or whatever, so he probably would believe Grace if she went running to him for protection. I mean come on, the man was like a walking bible when I met him! I was just glad in that moment that Grace didn't take up a religion. I suddenly thought about Satanism for no reason at all. Would it hurt me and Jack? Because technically vampires are devil's children, so would it give us power, or reduce our power?

"KIMBERLY!" I jumped as my name was yelled. Then I realised I was in History, and _not _paying attention.

"Yes sir?" I asked innocently.

"Can you tell me how many passengers were on board the Titanic?" He asked.

"Um..." I tried to think.

"Um... is not an answer Miss Crawford." Sir tsked me. "There were around 2,000 passengers, maybe more."

I sighed in relief as the bell _finally _rang. I packed my things up and walked out of the classroom, luckily Grace was waiting for me already. I smiled at her and walked to the gates with her. To meet Jack. I couldn't actually believe this was going to happen, but I knew I couldn't chicken out now.

"Kim?" Grace waved her hand infront of my face.

"Yeah?" I asked. It took me a while to realise we were already at the gate. But where was Jack?

"How did it go last night?" She asked eagerly.

"Jack proposed." I whispered directly into her ear.

"HE-" I cut Grace off as I covered her mouth with my hand.

"-Proposed?" She squeaked quietly after I took my hand away. "Where's you ring, can I see it?"

"We're not wearing them to school, because you know how quickly rumors go around." I said. "Do you remember Becky Gradstein last year? Somebody lied that she was pregnant and she dropped out of school."

"Yeah, but it's not exactly a rumor Kim." Grace said knowingly.

"What's not exactly a rumor?" I almost passed out with relief as I heard Jack's voice behind me.

"That we're engaged." I said as Jack wrapped his arm around me.

"Awww!" Grace cooed. "Pregnant and married, you lucky bitch."

"Yeah, Grace do you want to come to Fafafel Phil's with us?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Please don't tell me we're walking." Grace whined.

"Suck it up." Jack countered. I snickered at the double meaning, only Grace didn't get it. Not just yet anyway.

~Kickin' it~

We got to Fafafel Phil's, and sat at a booth farthest away from everyone. Grace sat down quicker than we did and began taking her shoes off to rub her feet with. I laughed and sat down with Jack. _Here goes nothing._

"Grace... I don't really know how to tell you this, or if you'll believe us, but..." I couldn't think of anything to say. "Jack just tell her will you?" I became exasperated.

"We're vampires Grace." Jack said.

Grace snickered. "Yeah, right. And I'm a faerie." She started waving her arms around.

"We're serious Grace." I growled quietly.

She suddenly stopped laughing and flailing her arms around. "Wait... did you just growl?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes. For crying out loud Grace, we're not lying!" I said as quietly as I could.

"How's it possible?" Grace asked. She looked geniunely scared. I couldn't have my best friend scared of me.

"It's very possible." Jack said. "Kim got turned a few months ago, she got caught up in one of Donna's plans to 'get me' if you want to label it."

"Really?" Grace asked wide-eyed. "This is pretty cool and freaky at the same time. But why is it always the new kid?"

"It's not _always _the new kid." Jack objected.

"Yes it is, Vampire Diaries and Twi-"

"You say Twilight I'll go crazy." He growled under his breath. "Damn, _I _just said it."

"So you see my point." Grace smirked. "But wait... if Kim and you are vampires, how she be pregnant?"

"Because I'm old enough, and she's young enough if that makes _any _sense whatsoever." Jack said.

"How old are you?" Grace asked.

"Somewhere around seven thousand." He said. Grace crinkled her face up.

"Really?" Grace's wide eyes were back.

"Yup." Jack popped the P. "I was the first vampire ever created."

"New kids." She muttered under her breath.

"Heard that." Jack and I both said in unison.

"Big ears." Grace giggled playfully. "I want proof though."

"Ok, come with me." Jack got up. Grace and I followed him to a nearby field. Luckily it was deserted.

Jack sped to one end in a blur, and back to me and Grace in a few seconds. She didn't look like she actually believed us yet. She probably just thought Jack was an illusionist.

"Want anymore proof?" Jack asked her.

"Hmm..." Grace was thoughtful for a minute. "See that big rock over there?" Jack nodded.

"Pick it up." She demanded.

We all walked over to it. It was alot bigger than I thought, it was taller than Jack, but if either one of us could lift it, he'd be able to. I watched alongside Grace as Jack placed his hand on the corner of the rock. He ripped it from the ground and threw it into the air. It landed well away from us, and Grace's jaw dropped open.

"Wow." She remarked. "What about fangs?"

Jack smiled at me and I took a deep breath. We both made our faces change. I felt the familar sensation of my veins being summoned, and the snap of my fangs as the came from my gums.

"That is... awesome!" Grace declared.

"I know." Jack said cockily, his face returning to normal. I made mine change shortly after.

"So you guys can do that just like that." Grace snapped her fingers.

"Yep. It took me a while to learn though." I said.

I decided I'd leave the attacking her and killing the man for a later date. I looked over at Jack. He'd suddenly gone ridgid and was looking straight ahead. It was like he'd become a statue. I was scared now.

"Jack... what's wrong?" I asked. "Jack?" I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he turned around before I could.

"Slayers." Was the only word he said, and the one I dreaded most of all.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So that's it for this chapter guys, I apologise if it's crap, but like I said... DRAMA IS ON THE WAY!. And about the cliffhanger, I had to stop it somewhere. Is there something I'm forgetting... *clicks fingers* duh! The new baby name poll.**

**Caroline - 4**

**Marcy - 1 **

**Kira - 7**

**Anna - 2**

**Katie - 19**

**Oliva - 0 **

**Taylor - 0**

**Vote, vote vote!**

**Remember that I'm changing my penname soon, so you guys you don't have me on Author alert, might want to do that so you don't lose my stories. Well, they'll be on the site, just under a different name.**

**Peace out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N) Holy shit! and I mean holy shit! 34 reviews for one chapter, thank you so much guys, you got me up to 220+ reviews, thank you! OK, so here's the baby name poll, and to the reviewer who asked, no I'm not gonna let Kim name her baby Taco, and I'm pretty sure Jack wouldn't either. LOL! :D And this may be a bit of a long A/N, but you guys need to read it.**

**Caroline - 5**

**Marcy - 2**

**Kira - 7**

**Anna - 2**

**Katie - 23 **

**Oliva - 7**

**Taylor - 25**

**So there you have it folks! Marcy and Anna are tied dead last with 2 votes, next is Caroline, with 5 votes. In joint 3rd place, is Kira and Olivia, both with 7 votes. 2nd place, is Katie with 23 votes, and in 1st place, the one who takes it all... Taylor! With 25 (O_O Holy crap! After only one chapter of being on the poll?) **

**Disappointed by the standings? Well my little minions, the voting is eligible for this chapter, and then you will get the final results next chapter (chapter 26), so if you name isn't winning, vote as many times as ya want! vote, vote, VOTE!**

**Story alert thank you's to: **

**14brash, Anonymously Truthful, Artistgurl32436754, Babycakes92, Barbie190, Blurry1379, Canadagold14, CHCH1994, Chioleonator, Demi101, Huntz798, Karate-cookie, KellyD.R, Kickin it Stories, Kickin Taylor, KickinItGirl, Lilsneakymonkey, Lilycullen1997, Livy.G, Love-storiesGirl, Mickey-D 0505, Psychncislover, Rocketgrrl, Sasuhina gal, The New Era Of Cute, Tigerstaysinhiscage, Tr1437, Uniquemusician, WatcherComplex, Yellow.r0se and You8MyCookie. **

**Sorry I took so long to update, I had writers block, and I was busy updating/writing a bunch of Jarry stories. And thanks to all you guys who were anxiously checking back for updates.**

**I'll try and work out a shedule of when to write storys, so it's organised, and they all get updated at the same time. Because I've made a promise to get this fic done before I go back to school in September. And next week, on Sunday, I'm going away for two weeks, and Saturday is my Mum's wedding, so no updates, but I will take a notepad with me and try and write a few more chapters. I'll try and get chapter 26 out next week before I leave.**

**Onto the chapter you've all been waiting for, and I'm sorry if it's short. :/**

~Kickin' it~

_Slayers_.

The word revolved around and around my head. Would they kill us? How had they found us? I was just glad Mom was no longer a part of them. Thanks to Jack. I pricked up my ears and heard the sound of rustling. Jack suddenly jumped infront of me and Grace. He turned around and had a stake sticking out of his chest. He greyed and fell to the ground.

Grace screamed at the sight of him, and I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the hill. I wasn't worried, it took him a few minutes to wake up, and by then the slayers would hopefully have been fooled, and dead knowing Jack.

"Kim, what about Jack?" Grace said. "He's dead!"

"He won't be, trust me." I said. Her jaw dropped open.

"How?" She asked.

"Grace. Just go back to your house, I'll phone you when Jack and I get out of here, but for now just go." I said.

"Ok, be careful." Grace and I hugged and I watched as she ran off.

I turned my attention to where Jack was laying lifeless. I needed him to wake up, I thought for a second it could have been pine wood, but I saw his hand moved and I was relieved. He got up and pulled the stake out of his chest, just as the slayers assembled around him.

"... Is it possible?" I caught their conversation.

"You have shit aims." Jack chuckled. "And you have three seconds to live."

Jack suddenly sped forward and snapped one of their necks. There was about ten of them, but he could beat them any day. I winced and turned away as Jack punched one of them in the side of the head and it came off, blood spattering over him. I spun around as I heard a rustle behind me, and a twig snapped.

A slayer came into view, and I wasted no time, speeding forward and snapping his neck. I heard the shouts of the slayers as they saw me. I jumped down from the hill and landed next to Jack.

"What to we do!" I whispered urgently.

"Kill them." Jack responded simply. "Before they kill us. You take half, I'll take half."

I nodded and Jack sped off and a few chased him. I was left with four facing me. Their eyes were menacing as they tapped their stakes against their palms. I knew Bethanne wasn't amongst them. Jack and I had killed her when we escaped her and my Mom. I turned my attention back to the slayers.

One of them went to stake me from behind, I caught his arm and twisted it around his back. I grabbed the stake out of his hands, and then rammed it into his neck, hearing a squelch as it came out the other side. I dropped his body, ran and bit into another one. I didn't care that the nightshade was burning my throat.

I dropped him once he was dead, and two more circled me. I clenched my fists and punched one of the men as they came forward. His head didn't come off like when Jack punched him, but I heard his neck break. The sound of bones crunching made me feel sick, but I had to get over it. I was fighting for my life here!

I was snapped out of my daze as a slayer flew through the air, and landed a few feet away from me. Jack and another one were grappling in a mid-air jump and when they landed, Jack shoved his hand in the man's ribcage, and pulled out his heart. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Jack was covered in mud and blood. I could tell by the scent it wasn't his. He gave me a weak smile before running behind me to snap a slayers neck. He was tiring, but luckily he was like a bull in a ring; he wouldn't give up until the man was down. I joined back in the fight, and grabbed a slayer by his throat, and slammed his head on the ground, putting all my weight on his body. I let go as his neck snapped.

There were two left.

Jack went forward and drank from the first one. I took the last one. I jumped out of the way as he lunged at me with a tranquilliser dart. To my immeadiate horror, I felt some of the nightshade enter my system. I staggered and fell to my knees. My vision started to blur, I looked over at Jack in a sudden panic, hoping he would help me, but he was swarmed by a few more slayers. I fell on my stomach, and I saw Jack's greyed body hit the ground once more.

I felt the slayer on my back and tried to roll over to get him off, but I couldn't. My body was slowly becoming paraylsed, and my blood was burning. All my energy was being drained. I fought with my eyelids to keep them open. I failed and they closed as my cheek hit the floor. I wasn't about to give up, but I felt the tranquilliser being stabbed into my back.

And I passed out.

~Kickin' it~

I gasped, filling my lungs with stale air. I looked around in my haze, and I saw the bars of a cage. They hadn't killed me. I grabbed one of the bars that were digging in my back, and pulled myself up. I sat up awkwardly, and my head lolled back like a rag doll's. I smelt something, it was repulsive. It was a mix between a sewage plant, and wet dog.

"So, you're finally awake." I turned as I heard a voice. The smell hit me at full force. What was this man? Werewolf?

"Let me out." I commanded, my voice sounding strained. "_Let_, _me, out. Now._"

"Aww, weak and helpless." He taunted.

The man pulled out a gun, no doubt filled with wooden bullets. He pulled the trigger and a bullet landed in my stomach. I screamed and my mind immeadiately flew to my baby. I couldn't lose it again, I couldn't go through that. I couldn't. I brought my legs to my chest, and hugged them tightly. At least she was protected now.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"All vampires dead." He stated. He shot me again, and this time it landed in my leg, just under my kneecap. But I wouldn't move them from my stomach, if he shot her, she might die again. I couldn't take that risk. I yelped as he shot me again, in the neck, shoulder and my other leg.

"Stop it!" I hissed. "Let me out of here, or I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what sweetpea?" He mocked me. "You're locked up tight."

I let out a blood curdling scream as he shot me again, in the breast this time. I fell to my side, but I still didn't move my legs.

"How many vampires are there in this town anyway?" The man asked. I didn't say anything.

"You don't know." He sussed.

He sighed and shot me in the arm. I screamed again and felt a few tears roll out of the corners of my eyes. Did Jack know where I was? Was Grace Ok? I shivered as the man's hand slipped through the cage and stroked my thigh. He suddenly raked his nails into the skin, and I flinched.

"Poor baby." He sneered. "It'll be over soon."

I kicked his hand away. "Don't touch me." I spat.

He chuckled and grabbed what looked like a toy gun. I knew there was nightshade in it. He pulled the toy trigger and nightshade spattered in my face. I bit my lip as screams built up in my throat. I wouldn't let them out.

I gasped as the man suddenly pulled me so I was laying on my stomach. He then produced two pairs of handcuffs, he clipped one end of the handcuffs to each of my wrists, and then he shackled them both to the bars of the cage. He then pulled two pencils from his pocket, and slammed them into my hands. I screamed at the pain, and he took the opportunity to squirt some nightshade in my mouth.

I choked and gagged as it dripped down my throat. It felt like my skin was being burnt and ripped apart all at the same time. He looked down at me with an evil sneer.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as he sat back down in his chair, and was putting small wooden shards in a tube.

"Why not?" He blew the tube and the shards stabbed into my neck. By this time I was covered in blood, but at least my baby was safe, seeing as I was on my stomach.

He pulled a stake from underneath the chair and put his arm through the cage, and positioned it above my back. I shuddered as he trailed it in a lazy pattern. "Any last words?"

"How about about eight?" I looked up to see Grace, holding a gun. "PUT THE GUN DOWN OR YOU GET IT!"

I couldn't help but laugh. The sight of Grace with a gun and yelling her head off was rather funny. The man chuckled and went over to her, ignoring me. Grace tightened her grip on the gun.

"Put the gun down before someone gets hurt bitch." He growled. Uh oh, he called her a bitch.

"You did not just say that." Grace said, affronted. "Take this." She shot the man in the stomach and he fell to the floor, groaning in pain as he died.

"Grace, where's Jack? Is he OK?" I asked as she knelt down and pulled the pencils out of my hands. I managed to rip the cuffs off, but I couldn't get out of the cage.

"If by Ok you mean kicking major werewolf ass out there, then yes he is doing just fine." She smiled. I heard a bang and the window smashed. Grace unlatched the latch and helped me stand up. I was amazed she wasn't repulsed at the sight of me.

We got out of what I now recognised as a caravan, and a body smacked against the door frame. I saw Jack battling with a bunch of werewolves, there was one left, and it was in his human form. He jumped on Jack, and he ripped his heart out. Jack turned around with a smile.

"You guys have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to those furry, four-legged, fleabags." He rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me. His side grazed against mine and he winced. That was odd, I didn't feel that pain. And I nearly always felt his pain.

"Jack are you ok?" I asked.

He went white and suddenly lifted up his shirt. There was a large gash in his flesh, it was red, pulsing and covered with froth. It looked like a large bitemark, and it wasn't healing. I was scared for him, and so was Jack. He had frozen completely.

"Jack?" Grace asked. "What is that?" She pointed to the bite.

"The only thing that can kill me." He whispered gravely. "A wolf bite."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) I know, I've left you on **_**another **_**cliffhanger, I'm a meanie I know. But I just hope you guys are still reading this story. Even though I officially ship Jarry now, I still would like to get this story done, and out of the way, so I can focus on finishing all my other stories. **


	26. AN

**Hey guys, I know some of you may be disappointed that this chapter isn't an update, but I'm having the worst case of writers block for this story, and all of my Jarry fics, my House of Anubis one, and Aaron Stone stories have taken priority right now.**

**So, I'm going on a hitius for this story, but I won't forget it. (No matter how sick I am of the Kick pairing now). Until the next chapter guys. **

**- DBA :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N) Ok guys, I'm so sorry about the long wait, and about last chapter being an Authors Note. I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except I hope you like it. **

**The story only has a few more chapters in it, so enjoy them while you can, and please excuse it if there are long delays between chapters, because I'm backed up with Jarry stories, and Aaron Stone stories. **

**Oh, and the baby name which won the poll was... TAYLOR! **

**Congrats to everyone who voted, and she'll be coming in, in a few chapters' time. And then there's the wedding, and then that'll be the end of the story. **

**But I do have a few surprises, just because I'm not a Kick fan anymore (I never was really, I think Kim/Grace femslash is better, and Jarry **_**rocks**_**) it doesn't mean the story's going to get boring. And there's something quite surprising in this chapter anyway. ;-)**

**Remember to review. :)**

~Kickin' it~

I watched in horror as Jack fell to his knees and broke out into a coughing fit. Dark, thick blood poured out of his mouth. I felt sick. Why was it him? Out of all the vampires it could have been, it had to be him. The father of my baby was going to _die _and there was nothing I could do to help him.

I knelt down next to him and held onto his shoulders as he continued coughing up blood. Grace stood next to us, completely morified, looking like she was going to faint. I'd forgotten she was human for a split second, and forgot sights like a vampire throwing up blood would make her feel sick. I looked up at her and she looked lost for words.

"Jack, are you Ok?" She asked him as he finally stopped coughing. Jack groaned and looked up.

"No, not really." He smiled weakly.

I gripped a hold of his hand and hauled him gently to his feet, shuddering at the puddle of bloody vomit he'd left. He couldn't die, I loved him. Life sucked sometimes. I looked around to check there were no werewolves lurking in the shadows, there wasn't. Luckily. They were all dead on the ground around me, with either stakes in their necks, their hearts a few inches away from them, or decapitated.

"Let's just go home and try to find a cure, or something." I said. Grace nodded. I suddenly thought of something. "Grace, how did you and Jack get here?"

"Jack sped us over here." Grace said. I'd forgotten we'd walked from the mall to the field. Jack clumsily gripped my hand, and I squeezed his, reassuring him I was there. There really were no words to describe how I felt in that precise moment. None whatsoever. I just felt a mixture of emotions.

"I should be alright to get us back." Jack stood up, staggering as he walked over to Grace, holding out his arm. She took a hold of his hand, and I held his other one.

Everything in my surroundings were rapidly changing, flickering right before my eyes. We were going slightly slower than all the other times Jack had taken me anywhere, but it was probably because of the wolf bite. What if there wasn't a cure? He'd die and leave me to care for a baby.

Jack began slowing down and everything came to a standstill. We were outside his house. I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, and helped him up the stairs. He was staggering again, and relying on me to help him up. I dreaded to think what the other symptoms were.

"Grace." I grunted. "A little help?" She chuckled and took Jack's other arm around her shoulders, and we helped him into his bedroom.

Jack collapsed, boneless on his bed as Grace and I let go of him. I carefully and gently turned him on his back, and stroked his hair out of his eyes. He was sweating and he seemed paler than usual.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"So how do we cure this thing?" Grace said.

"Hey!" Jack sounded offended. Grace and I chuckled.

"She meant the bite, not you." I smiled. But it fell as instantly as it came. How could I be smiling at a time like this? Jack was ill with the only thing that could kill him.

"That's Ok." Jack smiled weakly, coughing into his pillow. "But it's supposed to _kill _me, so there isn't a cure. Or if there is, I don't know what it is, or how to get it."

"But Jack-" I was about to say more, but he cut me off.

"I'm not supposed to be truly immortal, neither are you." Jack said. "That's why _one _stake to the heart will kill you. But because none of that works on me, the wolf bite will. It would kill any vampire." Why was he being so negative? Did he want to die?

"How did it happen?" I asked. If I could figure out what caused it, I would be able to find out a cure.

"Werewolves have some sort of poison in their bite which is lethal to vampires." Jack explained weakly. Grace was listening intently, hanging onto every word. "And there's no known anti-body. Or if there is, it wouldn't be in a vampire's system."

"How do you know all this?" Grace asked.

"I lost all of my closest friends from werewolf bites." Jack said solemly. "You two are all I have."

My heart swelled a little when he said that. Grace and I reached over and hugged him gently. I knew what had happened to his family, and Grace didn't need to know that, all she needed to know, was that they'd refused to become vampires and they grew old and passed away when they were supposed to.

"Jack, even if it kills me, I'll find something, even it it kills me." I murmured under my breath, even though I was sure Jack could hear me.

~Kickin' it~

I slammed the book in frustration as Jack's coughs sounded throughout the house. I couldn't take it anymore, let alone concentrate on finding a cure for him. I put the book down on the table and took a deep breath. My eyes were dry and itching from reading non-stop. I would have called Grace to help me, but Jack had said it wouldn't be safe for her if he had a hallucenation and attacked her.

Tears burned at the backs of my eyes as I heard Jack screaming. I rushed to his room, vampire speed, and he was writhing and twisting himself unintentionally into the covers. I went over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, he stilled almost immeadiately, and straightened up.

I hated seeing him like this, he was the most powerful vampire on earth, and he was being brought to his knees by a werewolf bite. Jack's breathing was raspy and laboured. I climbed onto the bed and laid with him. He looked at me, and his eyes were clouded over. He clawed at my arm and I grasped his hand tightly, letting him know I was here.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jack breathed heavily.

I shook my head furiously, my hair falling in my face. "_No_. No, Jack don't think like that. You can't die remember?"

"Except from a pine wood stake, or a werewolf bite." He was telling the truth, but I refused to accept it.

"Then I'll find a cure." I said. "I have to do _something_! I can't just let you die!"

"I'm going to." Jack smiled weakly at me. "But it's OK, I'm over seven thousand years old, I've lived long enough. I can die."

"No you can't!" Tears dripped from my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. "You can't leave me! Or our baby!" I said stubbornly.

"We still haven't figured out what we're naming her yet?" Jack smiled. I knew he was trying to distract me, and it wasn't working. The baby's name was the last thing on my mind, especially when her father was dying right next to us.

"Jack, stop trying to distract me!" I growled in frustration. "I'm going to find a cure, even if it kills me."

"There isn't one Kim." Jack said, sitting up. "The witches couldn't make me truly immortal, so there had to be some way to end me."

I sobbed into his shoulder, and he put his arm around me, comforting me. "I'm not going to let you die."

"It might be for the best." Jack said solemnly.

My head shot up, and my tears dried in an instant. How could he say that? I couldn't bring myself to label him as selfish, because so far, all I went on about, was him leaving _me_. I wasn't as old as him, so I hadn't seen the things he'd seen, done the things he did. He probably just wanted it to end, he'd probably had enough of being frozen in time, never being able to move forwards. My brain knew the truth, but my heart battled with it. I was determined more than ever to find Jack that cure.

And I'd be willing to pay the price. What ever it took to save him, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Jack, don't say stuff like that to me." I shook my head and looked him in the eyes. "_Ever_."

He turned on his side, and coughed up more blood. I cringed at the stale smell, but I didn't move from his side. "It won't change the facts Kim."

"There's always something Jack." I said soothingly. "Maybe it's just the patch of skin that's infected?" I offered an idea.

"Well, there's a table over there, grab one of the legs and have at it." Jack said. I knew what he meant. Maybe if I 'killed' him he'd come back to life without with werewolf bite.

I got off of the bed, and walked over to the little table. I upturned it, and snapped one of the legs off. I got back on the bed, and held it over Jack's heart. My hands were shaking so much I thought I would miss.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"What have I got to lose?" He said, nodding.

Jack gasped as I plunged it into his heart. He writhed and twisted, his skin slowly greying. I stroked his hair and he stilled. He took a final breath as his skin was completely grey. Now all I had to do was wait.

A few minutes later, Jack was moving. I pulled the stake out of his chest, and he sat up, gasping and panting.

"Did it work?" I asked hopefully.

Jack lifted up his shirt, and to my dismay, the large gash was still there. It looked _worse_, if that was possible. The skin around it had gone redder than a rash, and Jack's tiny blue veins were straining against his skin, looking purple. I felt queasy just looking at it. Jack turned to the side and threw up more blood, and this time some digested food.

"Sadly, no." He said. "It hurts like hell."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked frantically.

"I honestly don't know." Jack slumped back onto the pillows. I groaned in frustration and angry tears spilled from my eyes. Jack stroked my arm gently, calming me down. As I looked at him, I noticed he was staring at my stomach.

"What?" I asked him, laying back down with him.

"How far are you along in your pregnancy?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know." I shrugged, blushing a little. "It's just been so hard to keep track of everything."

"Well, you aren't finished yet, that's for sure." Jack said, seemingly to himself. I shivered as I felt his hand on my bump. His eyes flickered between worried, surprised, and overjoyed.

"Jack what is it?" I asked.

"There's two." He mumbled.

"Two, as in twins?" I said happily.

"No, I mean two as in two sacks of potatoes." Jack snickered. "What else would I mean?"

"How did this happen?" I asked. Something was confusing me, if I was going to have twins, why did I only see one baby in my dream, the night after the cells regenerated?

"I think when you lost their cells, part of it was still inside of you, and grew from there." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But I only saw one girl in my dream." I said, confused.

"I know, they were only just growing back then. So they must have split off somewhere along the line. But when I can't say." Jack said. He put his hand on my stomach again "They aren't cells anymore, that's for sure."

"Really?" I sounded eager. Jack nodded, and gently took hold of my hand, and rested it on my stomach. A huge grin cracked my face from ear to ear as I felt two little moving bodies, and sensed _two _heartbeats. I was really having twins!

"Now we have to think of _two _names." Jack said, smiling.

"Now I _desperately_ need to find a cure for you." I said, bringing myself back to the harsh reality of the situation we were in.

"No, you need to do something else first." Jack said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Tell your mother." He said. I froze almost instantly. I realized she didn't know about my engagment either. I'd been so caught up in everything lately, that I'd forgotten her. And I hadn't seen Drake in _ages_.

"Can I borrow your car?" I asked. Jack nodded and I hopped off of the bed.

"I'm calling Grace to come and vampire-sit." I pulled out my phone. I know Jack had said it was dangerous for her, but I wasn't going to leave him alone.

"But-" Jack started to say. "Ok fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll call her on the way to Mom's."

I walked out the front door, knowing I'd be doing a dangerous thing that could take many twists and turns.

~Kickin' it~

I wasn't sure of how long I'd sat parked outside my house. Why had it suddenly become so hard for me to talk to my own _mother_? I used to tell her _everything_, even when I used to get teased when I was little. She was always there with a mug of hot chocolate and a hug, telling me everything would be Ok. The only diiference was that now, I was eighteen, and telling my Mom that I was engaged to my boyfriend and pregnant with his twins.

It was now or never.

I took a deep breath and walked quickly across the road towards my house. The front door towered over me menacingly. I stared at it blankly until every single little detail about it's woodwork and paint were burned into my retinas, and engraved in my brain. My hand shot out and opened the front door. I stepped inside and shut it behind me.

"Kim?" Mom's voice came from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." I said quietly. I forced myself to put one foot infront of the other, and walk into the kitchen. I was greeted with the familar sound of the frying pan sizziling.

Mom came over and wrapped me in her arms. "I haven't seen you in ages sweetie. Where've you been all this time?"

"At Jack's." I said. "School was catching up with me."

"So long as you're alright." Mom smiled.

"Actually. I need to talk to you." I said seriously. This was it, no turning back now.

"Alright sweetie." Mom nodded and I followed her into the living room. She sat on the couch, and I perched myself on the coffee table opposite her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, there's two things." I prepared her. "I'm- I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air, and Mom's expression was blank for a few moments, before a huge grin cracked her face from ear to ear. My fear suddenly dissolved completely, and was replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling. Mom threw her arms around me, squeezing me tightly.

"That's great honey!" I smiled as she held me at arms length. "But I thought you were using protection?" She went straight from excited Mom, to parental Mom in seconds. I didn't mind, she did have a point. I _had _told her that Jack and I were using protection, but he was a vampire, so we didn't think I'd get pregnant.

"We were." I lied quickly to fill the uncomfortable silence. "But Jack and I talked things over, and we agreed we were ready to try for a baby, and I ended up with two."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mom sounded hurt.

"Life just got in the way I guess." I mumbled. "Oh, and there's another thing."

"What is it?" She asked intently.

"Uh, w-w-well-" Words failed me, so I held up my right hand instead, showing Mom my engagement ring. Her eyes widened, and if it was possible, her smile got wider.

"Congratulations!" Mom practically squealed. "When's the wedding?"

"Well, we're waiting until the twins are born, and then we can get the planning underway. Grace said she'll help us, and Jack's fine with everything." I was getting pretty good at lying. Mom would never be on the list of people to tell I was a vampire, in case it triggered her memories, and the compulsion wore off.

"So am I." Mom smiled. "Just one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"You wait until you're twenty-five until you have the next lot of kids." Mom and I burst out laughing, little did she know it was a miracle I was even pregnant in the first place.

~Kickin' it~

I opened the front door to Jack's house, feeling giddy from the sense of acomplishment. I hadn't expected her to be so OK with it. But I wasn't complaining. I stood inside, and noticed something was wrong. The house was unusually quiet. I couldn't hear Grace shuffling around, or Jack throwing up or coughing. Everything was as silent as a tomb.

"Grace?" I called. "Jack!"

Suddenly, the stench of blood hit me at full force, making my fangs fly from my gums. I sniffed the air. With a sickening jolt, I realised it wasn't blood from a blood bag. It was Grace's. I sped off in the direction of it, and found Grace laying at the top of the stairs in a pool of blood.

"Grace!" I knelt down beside her and shook her rapidly. "_Grace_!"

She moaned softly and her eyelids flittered. There was a large gash on the side of her neck, and she wasn't coming to. I bit my wrist, and pressed it to her lips. She sucked a little, and I pulled my wrist away. I didn't want to give her too much, just in case something happened to her.

I gripped her hand as I felt it groping mid-air. "Grace! Are you Ok?"

"Yeah." She mumbled groggily. "Well, I'm not dead, so that's good."

"It was Jack wasn't it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I was just hoping, praying that all of this would be a nightmare and I'd wake up next to Jack. But it was real, there was no denying it.

"Yeah, he went all crazy and just attacked me." Grace's voice brought me back to earth. "And he kept calling me, May."

"May?" I said. She nodded. Why would Jack call her May?

"It's Ok." I smiled, reassuring her. "We just have to-"

I was cut off by a sinister sounding chuckle. Grace's eyes widened as we stood up. I turned around, and was met with Jack. He didn't look like himself, his hair was dishevelled and messy, his skin was milky white, his breathing was ragged and his eyes looked _demonic_. What could he be halleucenating about?

"Well, well, well." He chuckled again. "Look's like Amber's come to save you May, but she won't last long."

"Jack. It's me Kim, and Grace." I said softly to him. "We're not Amber and May."

I groaned in pain as my back hit the wall at full force. Jack had his hand around my throat, and was staring at me angrily. He looked like he wanted to kill me. I struggled and kicked, but even in his weakened state he was too strong for me. My lungs were burning and my head was beginning to pound.

"Jack!" Grace called to him. He turned his head, keeping his grip on me. "It's Kim! Stop it, you're hurting her!"

"Well do you two know the pain you put _me _through!" He growled at her. What was he talking about?

"It hurt like hell, and I'm more than capable of killing you, and your little friend here." Jack sneered in my direction.

Grace rushed at him, and Jack slammed his palm into her stomach, sending her flying through the hallway. She hit the floor and cried out in pain.

"Fucking hell, he's strong!" She wheezed, limping back over to us.

"Oh tell me about it!" My voice was strained. I knew I wouldn't be able to be suffocated, but it still hurt. _Alot_. And the fact that my boyfriend and soon-to-be-husband was the one strangling me, only made it worse.

Jack suddenly dropped me, and I fell to the ground with a groan. I looked up at him, and he was looking around with a confused expression on his face. I stood up, gripping the wall for support, and looked at him.

"What the hell did I just do?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was talking to me, or Grace.

"You strangled Kim." Grace said. "Threw me into a wall and, you kept calling us Amber and May."

"Oh." Jack looked at the floor. "I'm _really _sorry."

"No problem." Grace said.

"Grace, I almost killed you _twice_." Jack was chuckling a little. "If you were a sane person, you'd be chasing me with a filed broom handle right about now."

"But I'm Ok." She protested. "No marks!" She batted her eyelashes and Jack and I laughed. He turned to me.

"Are you Ok?" He asked. "I still don't know my own strength."

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

I jumped as he suddenly growled at the wall, his vampire visage formed in an instant. What was he halleucenating about? I chewed my lip frantically.

He sped towards the wall, and there was a female sounding grunt. It wasn't me, or Grace. I turned around, to see Jack holding a blonde girl to the wall by her throat. I suddenly felt jealous. Who was she? A former girlfriend?

"You know who I am then." She coughed. She had an accent of some sort, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"And _you _know, that when she turned me, I vowed to kill each and every one of her desendants." Jack growled at her. I could tell he wasn't halleucenating, and the girl sure as hell wasn't an ex-girlfriend. Who was the _she _he was talking about?

"Jack. I can help you." She choked. "Please."

He dropped her, and she stood up, rubbing her throat. "You've got five minutes, not counting the introduction." He turned to me and Grace.

"Kim, Grace, this is Danielle. She's a desendant of the witch who turned me into a vampire. " He said, his voice dripping with venom. He looked at Danielle. "You've got five minutes."

"The witches aren't happy with me doing this." She began, her accent was Irish. "But they've come to let me cure your werewolf bite."

I looked at Danielle with widened eyes. She knew how to cure a werewolf bite! But I'd seen enough movies to know that making deals with witches were never good. But, she was the only chance at saving Jack, and I was willing to do whatever it took.

"Ok." Jack relaxed a little. "I'll bite. What do you have to do?"

"We need the blood of the werewolf who bit you." Danielle said.

"Well that's going to be hard, since the fleabag's still howling." He said.

"No, it'll be easier. Fresh blood is better as a cure, as the healing components are still working and I can draw power from them." She informed him. "But you'll have to kill him to get the blood, because you need it straight from it's heart."

Jack cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Perfect. I've been waiting for this." He had anger in his eyes. Who was the werewolf? Jack obviously had some sort of grudge towards it.

"No, Jack." I shook my head. "You may be strong, but you might hallucenate again. Grace and I'll go."

"Yeah." Grace piped up. "I owe you one for saving me from the slayers anyway. That, and nobody messes with the fists of fury!"

"Ok, Ok, easy Grace." I chuckled. "Who's the wolf who bit you Jack?"

Jack looked down, and I swallowed nervously. He then looked back up, looking me dead in the eyes. Dread was flooding me at an uncontrollable pace. Why did he always have to wait forever before he told me anything?

He only spoke one word. "Ricky."

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) So there you have it folks! You now know Ricky isn't dead, and is a total ass, and the cure for Jack's wolf bite. And holy hell, Kim's having **_**twins!**_** I know alot of you might be confused, but I tried my best to get Jack to explain it to her. **

**And I bet alot of you are wondering why I only asked you to vote for one name, is because I'm going to use the winning name, and the name from the poll which I liked. Then it's fair, some of you get the name you wanted, and **_**I **_**get one I wanted.**

**So, the twins are gonna be called: Taylor Miranda Anderson, and Kira Ebony Anderson. And they're 100% human if anyone's wondering. And you'll have to wait and see if they're fraternal, or identical. **

**I'm a crafty person sometimes. ;-)**

**Last subject of the day, reviews. I need 'em. And again, I'm sorry I took so long. **


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N) What's up guys? I'm really sorry I took so long (long? you haven't updated since November - oh shut up...) but I was focusing on my slash stories, and kinda neglecting this one (don't kill me - I'd like to see you try... :P) **

**So, last chapter we found out that Ricky was the wolf who bit Jack, and he's needed to cure him. Also, the twin's are gonna be coming in soon, and to recap, they're called ****Taylor Miranda Anderson, and Kira Ebony Anderson. **

**I know Jack's last name is Brewer, but this was made when we didn't know that, so I'm not changing it, it'd seem ridiculous. (Why couldn't the writers have looked on FF, or left him last-nameless? FML...)**

**Anyway, enjoy and review with your thoughts. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but this chapter, and the one after are going to be the last with this story, I've got it all planned out in my head, don't worry.**

~Kickin' it~

"Wait, Ricky?" I said in complete and utter shock. "As in my ex-boyfriend Ricky?" I asked again. How could he be a werewolf?

"I'd recognise his face anywhere." Jack confirmed, pausing momentarily to cough into his cupped hand. "He's only recently turned though. If he was more experienced, he would have been able to fight me when I saved Kim from him."

I looked down as I remembered when Ricky had all but abducted me from the school, dragged me out into the middle of nowhere, and had tried to rape me. He hadn't even gotten so far as getting my shirt off, because Jack had showed up in the nick of time. I then shuddered at the thought of the two children in my stomach being Ricky's - replacing their beautiful brown hair with Ricky's greasy blond locks - if Jack hadn't saved me.

"What happened?" Grace asked. I bit my lip as I looked at her. That was yet another thing I had kept from her.

"He tried to um-" I began, but I looked down and became too ashamed to say anything else. I'd always put up a fight whenever someone had tried to hurt me, but Ricky had managed to drag me straight from school, with his hand over my mouth, and I doubted I even made a bruise on him.

"That scumbag!" Grace's outburst was so sharp, it made me look up. I suspected Jack had mouthed it to her, to spare me the humiliation.

"More like slime ball." Jack's tone was sinister. "Danielle?" He asked the Irishwoman.

"Yes?" She turned towards him.

"If this is a scheme to try and kill me, and you deceive Kim and me, ask _her_ what I'd do." He growled. I instantly remembered the conversation we'd had before Danielle came and we knew about any of this. He had acted like he had wanted to die, but the look in his eyes now, was telling me something completely different.

"It isn't Jack, I promise." Danielle smiled, holding her hands up, as if she was negotiating peace.

"Alright." I could see the battle Jack was having, and I couldn't blame him. He _had_ been forcibly turned into a vampire by a witch, and one of witch in question's descendants were stood in his bedroom, in his _house_, claiming she knew how to cure something which Jack had said _had no cure_. I doubted I would trust her either, if I was in Jack's current position.

"Can you do a spell which shows where Ricky is?" He asked her, bringing me out of my daze.

Danielle nodded. "But I'll need something that belongs to him." She said. I felt everything around me threatening to shatter into pieces. I had thrown everything out Ricky gave me after I'd broken up with him. There _was _one thought in my mind, but I didn't like it. I _had _dated Ricky for some time, and that made me... _His_, didn't it? I shuddered at the thought.

"Would I count?" I asked Danielle, voicing my thoughts even though the thought of being objectified by a drunken-almost-rapist disgusted me to no end. "I did date him for a few years."

Her features screwed up momentarily, like she was scanning her brain for the answer, then they relaxed, but she still looked skeptical. "It might, give me your hand." She held out her palm to me. I walked over to her, and cautiously slipped my hand into hers. Her fingers closed around it tightly, and she laid the other on on top of them both, and began chanting in a foreign language.

"_Inveniam illum, venari eum. Nisi qui exanimati mortem invenirent, Inveniam illum, venari eum. Nisi qui exanimati mortem invenirent, Inveniam illum, venari eum. Nisi qui exanimati mortem invenirent, Inveniam illum, venari eum. Nisi qui exanimati mortem invenirent_..." At Danielle's chanting, I began to feel a strange tugging at my heart, tracking him, but inadvertently reminding me of the fact I was once his.

"He's still in Seaford, on the outskirts." Danielle said in a dazed voice, her eyes still closed and her hands tightly grasping mine. "He's living next to an old bar." She finished talking, and slowly opened her eyes. I pulled my hand gently from hers, and put it by my side.

"Figures." Grace muttered, picking underneath her nails.

"Ok, so Grace and I'll go there, bring him back, and have Jack kill him." I said, locking her gaze with mine. "Sounds easy enough." I said.

"Just remember, wolves hunt in packs." Danielle told us. "Grace should be able to take them down, depending on how strong they are."

"Alright, let's go pack." I turned to Grace, who immediately stopped picking her nail, and stood to attention like I was an Army General. "We might be a while."

"Road trip, whoo-hoo!" She squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together as she leapt off the ground. I chuckled at her enthusiasm, knowing she was exactly the right person to bring along with me in case things became dull and boring. "I call shotgun."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head with a smile and Grace bounced out of the room. My ears pricked up to the sound of a large bag being unzipped, and numerous items being either tossed in the bag, or discarded like yesterday's rubbish.

"I'll give you two a moment." Danielle glanced between Jack, who had been sat quietly during this whole conversation, and me before walking out of the bedroom.

"So Ricky's really a werewolf?" I asked Jack, going over to sit next to him on his bed. His face still looked pale, but some color had flushed back into his cheeks, making him look slightly more like a living person that he previously had been.

"Yeah, no idea when he turned though." Jack mumbled, looking genuinely confused. "He didn't show any signs of it when I'd met him, or when he'd abducted you."

"Well I'm gonna find him, bring him back here so you can kill him, and then this'll all be over." I said in determination. I was _not _going to let him die, not now. I was _so close _to saving him, saving our babies' father, that I wasn't going to stop now.

"There's some supplies in the shed, take what you need." Jack smiled, either not having anything else to say on the matter, or he knew he wouldn't be able to persuade me not to go after Ricky. I pulled him into a tight hug, which he reciprocated, no questions asked, and no fuss made. I turned towards his ear, his hair brushing against my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back, tightening his grip on me. His tone scared me, it sounded like he didn't think I was going to make it back. I rubbed my hand up and down his back comfortingly, he _had _to know I _was_ going to come back alive.

"Aww..." We broke apart in an instant, like something had blasted us apart, as Grace's voice drifted into both of our ears. Jack eyed me with a look that said "really?" and I chuckled at him softly. Grace always did have extremely bad timing, or bad cases of fangirling when ever something was, in her eyes, cute.

"Grace!" I gritted my teeth together in slight aggravation.

"Sorry." She apologised, standing in the doorway with a large duffel bag hung around her shoulders. How much did she think we needed? "Are we gonna shake a tail feather or what girl? Ricky isn't gonna walk here himself you know." She pointed out, making me laugh.

"Alright." I got up and walked towards her, then I turned back to Jack just as a wave of blonde hair bobbed past me. "Try not to kill Danielle." I smiled at him.

"I'll try." He nodded sincerely, even though I had meant it as a joke.

I smiled, and walked past Grace, heading down the stairs. I walked through the front room, and then into the parlour. His house was so large, I could barely remember my way around it, which was strange, seeing as I practically lived here.

"Where are you going?" Grace asked, trailing her way behind me as I made my way to the back garden, in pursuit of the shed.

"Get some supplies." I responded without turning around. I walked through the kitchen at a hurried pace, pushing past the back door. The shed was in full view of me, and I strode over to it, Grace following like an obedient puppy dog.

I pulled the door open, and as Jack had said, there were weapons of all different shapes and sizes. Some looked downright _evil _and made me feel nervous just looking at them, let alone think about using one. There were crossbows, all equipped with extremely long arrows, topped with murderous looking points, and a wall was completely covered with darts, again ranging in sizes. All were filled with the same murky brown substance.

"Woah, cool." Grace gasped in awe beside me, her eyes rapidly scanning the array of weapons. "Dibs on the massive stake gun!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile as she lifted the largest crossbow from its rack, and awkwardly put it in the duffel bag. I took down a smaller crossbow, and about five or six darts, and handed them to Grace. She put them in the bag, and was zipping it up just as I pushed the shed shut.z

We took the back route out into the driveway, and I walked over to my car. I grabbed the keys from my back pocket, and unlocked the car with a chirp. The lights flashed and I opened the driver's door, while she clambered into the passenger's seat. I buckled my seatbelt and slid the key smoothly into the ignition as Grace launched the large bag into the back seats.

"Are you ready, Grace?" I asked her as I turned the key in its ignition.

"Let's do this..." She smiled at me, and I shot a devious-looking smirk. I dropped my foot down on the acceleration and gas pedals, hearing the tyres skid against the road, squealing as the car shot forward, heading towards the outskirts of town. Where Ricky was lurking, completely unaware that we were hunting him down.

~Kickin' it~

"This is the place?" Grace wrinkled her nose in disgust as we rolled up outside an old bar, gravel crunching under the tyres. The bar was red-brick, which had overgrown ivory and foliage clinging to it and snaking up the walls. _"Stop'n'Sip" _was flashing above the entrance in faded, flickering neon letters.

"Uh huh." I nodded my head, and unbuckled my seat belt so I could turn around. "Let's just stake it out until Ricky makes an appearance."

"Good thing I thought ahead." Grace lifted the duffel bag over from the back seats, and plonked it onto her lap. She unzipped it all the way down, and pulled the sides apart. She began rummaging around, amidst all the weapons and other "necessities" she had packed.

"Doughnuts?" I raised an eyebrow as I caught a glimpse of various packets lying under and on top of the weapons.

"You never know if we might get hungry." She pointed out, handing me a pair of binoculars, and one for herself. She brought out the chocolate, and the sugar doughnuts, and placed them between us.

"Good point." I nodded in agreement, training my eyes on the bar behind the binoculars.

After my fourth doughnut, I began to think staking the bar out wasn't the best plan. There had been no sign of movement from the bar, or the forest near it. I put my binoculars down, and rubbed my eyes were the lenses had dug circles. I hit my head against the steering wheel, and Grace looked at me quizzically, binoculars in one hand, and a doughnut in the other.

"Ok this is ridiculous." I threw my binoculars on the dash-board, and Grace set hers in her lap, quickly shovelling the rest of the doughnut into her mouth. "Let's just go in, and ask if anyone's seen Ricky lately."

She nodded, throwing both packets back into the bag, and opening her door. I got out a few seconds after her. The bar was right in front of us the "Gas'n'Sip" letters were staring us in the face, standing out like they were ten-feet tall. I bit my lip, and confidently strode towards it. Grace followed behind me, having to run a little because of how fast I was walking.

I flung open the bar door, and all eyes - and I meant all eyes - turned to me and Grace, their dirty-looking tankards of beer forgotten. The men looked in their forties or fifties, why Ricky would want to come here was beyond me. I walked over to the bar, feeling all the pairs of eyes on me. It was extremely unsettling. I tapped my knuckles on the bar. The bartender looked at me, thankfully just keeping his gaze locked with mine.

"What can I get you two?" He asked in a rough accent of some sort. I shifted uncomfortably as nearly all of the men surrounding Grace and I were still staring. Only a few had gone back to their drinks or conversations. "Scuse the lads, it's not every day fine young women like yourselves walk into this place." The bartender apologised, retrieving an empty glass from the surface in front of him, and he hawked a large ball of spit into it before he began cleaning it with a dirty-looking tea towel.

I was officially disgusted, but I was doing this for Jack, and the sake of my unborn children, not anyone else.

"We're not here for drinks." I said, steeling myself to hold my nerves down. "Does a man named Ricky come in here often?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"You friends of 'is?" He asked me, putting the "cleaned" glass onto the rack. I wouldn't be at all surprised if rats started scurrying about the place.

"Something like that." I decided to leave out the fact I was his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah he comes in, always orders a pint or two and then disappears into the woods." The bartender started scrubbing down the bar with the same cloth he'd used to clean the dirty glass with. "It's a little caravan, you can't miss it." He told us.

"Thanks." I smiled at him, and he gave me a toothy grin in return. I looked around, and I saw a man standing awfully close to Grace. He had a crafty look in his eyes, and his hands were wandering dangerously close down her body. I had to stop him before something disastrous happened.

I strode over, ready to use necessary measures of violence if this guy made a move on either one of us, and tapped Grace on the shoulder. She turned around, and her eyes were widened in fear. "Grace, is everything alright?" I asked innocently, one fist clenched in my pocket.

"Aww, she a friend of yours?" The man cooed mockingly, continuing his unwanted exploration of Grace's chest. Her face was screwed up in disgust, eyes shut tightly and she was leaning away from the man, and her hand was wildly groping for mine like a silent cry for help. "This'll be fun for you watch." He cackled, wrapping a hand around the hem of his shirt, pulling it upwards.

Quick as a flash, I grabbed his wrist, and squeezed it. I heard bones crack as his grip loosened. I grabbed him by the throat, and shoved him up against a wall, still holding tightly to his wrist. Several gasps of shock and disbelief echoed around the bar, and the man was looking at me. The crafty look in his eyes were gone, and replaced with a look of fear and dread. I delivered a hard punch to his face, effectively knocking him out.

I rushed over to Grace, giving her a once over with my eyes to make sure she was alright. "Thanks." She breathed heavily, wrapping me in a hug.

"Anytime." I gripped her tightly, feeling her shake slightly.

"Let's get out of here." I looked around, and some of the men were staring from the unconscious man, to us, and we rushed out of there - barely giving it a second glance - before any of the man's friends tried to take a stand for his extremely justifiable knockout. We rushed over to the car, completely fired up and ready to take Ricky down.

"Are you sure the man didn't try and trick us?" Grace asked, throwing the passenger door to the car open, and pulling out one of the crossbows we'd packed, and a few darts.

"I don't know, maybe. But it's the best lead we've got, and I'm _not _letting Jack die and leave our kids fatherless." I said fiercely. I took two darts from her, and put them in my back pocket. If we were lucky, and fate was on our side, Ricky wouldn't be able to smell whatever substance was in there.

I reached a hand out for the larger crossbow, but Grace's hand shot out, stopping me. "Wait, don't take the big one, I've got a plan." She had a cunning look in her eyes.

"I'm all ears." I looked at her.

"Well, Ricky's obviously a deluded maniac, who thinks you're still in love with him. So you try and seduce him, while I sneak up behind him and stab him with a dart." She said. I shivered at the thought of trying to seduce him, if it didn't go well, and he escaped, he would have that in his head, and probably find Jack and I, and mess up our lives.

"But what if his pack's there?" I tried to drive her away from the plan.

"Jack killed them all before Ricky bit him." Grace told me. I sighed in annoyance and folded my arms. She put an arm around my shoulders. "C'mon, you're a vampire, and I've got a bunch of darts, we can do this."

"I know but, seducing Ricky? I-"

"Jack would understand." She said softly. I knew he would, but that was besides the point. Anyway, wasn't... _kissing _another guy while you're pregnant will another's kids, classed as cheating?

"I suppose you're right." I shrugged. I would just have to play it like Jack and I had broken up, and I was lonely, not that I would go back with him, not if he were the last man on Earth, and it was an episode of _S__urvival of the fittest._ I hoped Ricky would fall for it, and wouldn't smell the darts.

"I always am." Grace gave my shoulder a slap. "Now let's go get us a werewolf." She and I turned our attention to the forest. I sniffed the air, and my nose caught the putrid scent of werewolf. I'd have to be careful, if it was Ricky, I'd be able to carry out the plan, but if it was another one, I'd have to fight my way through.

I followed the scent all the way to the middle of the forest. As the caravan the man had told us about came into view, Grace slipped off behind it. I walked a little more into the clearing, and I saw Ricky sat around a dying fire. He looked worse-off than the last time I saw him. His usually smooth - that I used to describe as perfect - hair was dishevelled and he looked a shade or two paler. The only thing that seemed familiar, was the glass tumbler of amber liquid in his right hand.

"Breakfast of Champions, huh Ricky?" I walked up to him shyly, and he turned around, his eyes widening in shock when he saw me. His glass of beer almost slipped from his fingers. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this. As he stood up, my insides churned with disgust, and my nostrils filled with the smell of wet dog. I forced myself not to react, as Ricky probably didn't know I was a vampire, and scrunching my face up would give me away.

"Kim!?" He got closer and closer to me, intensifying the smell. I really wanted to gag, but I forced my composure not to crumble. I almost breathed a silent sigh of relief when I saw Grace hiding behind one of the large oak trees, a silver dart in her hand. "What are you doing here?" He asked me, looking shocked. He probably thought I was dead, seeing as the last time he saw me, was when he'd abducted me and Jack, and I _had_ "died", all because of him.

"I missed you." I mumbled in a shy voice, innocently looking up at him, batting my eyelashes.I glanced over Ricky's shoulder, and Grace was nibbling on her lower lip while her whole body shook with laughter.

"What about Jack?" Ricky asked suspiciously.

"Things didn't work out between us." I bit my lip, and flashed him the best looking sad eyes I could muster. He put his glass down, and stood up. He came over to me, and wrapped me in a hug. I felt bile rise in my throat, but I swallowed it down and wrapped my arms back around him.

"Well I'm always here for you, you know that."

I broke away from the hug, and my eyes burst open in shock as Ricky covered his lips with mine. _Yeah, he's always here for you, when he wants sex! _My mind yelled at me. As Ricky's hands kept travelling my body, I closed my eyes and pretended to enjoy it, but on the inside I was screaming. His touch was cold, sterile, and had me mentally gagging.

He kept trying to push his tongue inside my mouth, but I wouldn't let him. He chuckled, clearly thinking I was playing hard-to-get, and pinched my arm. In a sudden stab of pain, my mouth opened and his tongue snaked its way inside. I was doing everything physical to make sure I didn't throw up in his mouth.

Ricky's lips - thankfully - suddenly broke from mine, and I opened my eyes to see why. He had a firm hand around Grace's wrist, and was squeezing it so hard she dropped the dart with a cry of pain. "Nice try Grace." He growled while I scrubbed at my tongue furiously. "Kim, what's going on?" He asked me.

Before he had time to turn on me, I pulled the dart from my back and jammed it into his neck. He gave a pained gasp as I slowly injected him. I felt him weaken as the liquid entered his system. I hit him on the side of his head - maybe harder than I needed to - and he fell to the ground, unconscious and headed for a well-deserved death whether he liked it or not.

"You alright?" Grace massaged her wrist.

"Yeah, I just need to sanitize my mouth and disinfect my shirt." I shuddered in complete abhorrence. "Grab his feet." I ordered her with a flick of my hand.

"Here we go again." She grumbled, taking a hold of Ricky's ankles.

~Kickin' it~

"Jack? Danielle?" I called once Grace had shut the door behind me. "We're back."

"Up here Kim." Danielle's musical accent drifted from downstairs. I made towards the stairs, when a sharp shooting pain in my stomach stopped me momentarily. I brushed it off, and carried Ricky's body up the stairs with me.

I stopped dead in the doorway, seeing Jack laying on his bed, with his eyes closed. He couldn't be dead, could he? Would Danielle have let him?

"What the hell did you do to him!?" I rushed over to Jack, dropping Ricky's body on the floor. I patted his cheek to try and rouse him, but it wasn't working. I began to panic instantly, was I too late? Was he already dead? Tears brimmed in my eyes at the mere thought, he _had _to be alive.

"It's just a simple sleeping spell, to take his pain away." Danielle told me in a soothing voice, and I almost passed out from relief. "Where's the werewolf?" She asked.

"Right here." I jabbed a finger towards Ricky's body.

"K-Kim?" Jack said in a sleepy voice, blinking heavily and groping for my hand. I gripped it tightly, feeling tears of joy burn in my eyes. His torment would finally be over. "You're back." He coughed weakly. I gently pulled his head towards my chest, and kissed his hair.

"I got him Jack, you're gonna be alright." I rubbed my fingers through the matted locks in an attempt to sooth him. He looked _awful_, and it was safe to say his condition and detoriated since I last saw him a few hours ago. I shuddered to think what his bite looked like, because after I'd staked him, it had gotten worse.

"Alright Jack, Ricky will wake up shortly, and you have to kill him quickly. I'll start casting the spell the minute he does, it might give you an advantage." Danielle told him, giving him time to prepare himself. I helped him into a sitting position, and he winced, grinding his teeth together.

"Ok." He nodded. Grace slapped Ricky across the face, using the full force of her body, and he sat up immediately. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Jack and I, they had a subtle look of betrayal in them, but I didn't care. He had screwed me over far too many times in the past for me to care that he was going to die.

I leapt on Ricky before he had a chance to run. I pinned his wrists above his head, his eyes flashed a dark amber, but I wasn't deterred by it, instead I was focused on one thing - Saving Jack. Ricky's head whipped back and forth as he snarled at me, snapping his teeth repeatedly as he tried to bite either one of my wrists.

I started losing my grip on him, so I quickly released his wrists and used my vampire speed to haul him to his feet. I gripped hold of his shirt with one hand, and delivered him a hard punch to the jaw with the other. The simple action was enough to stun him for a moment.

I used my vampire speed again to hold Ricky's arms behind his back, exposing his chest to Jack. "Jack now!" I yelled, before Ricky started struggling again.

"_Ex animo, sanguis fluet, maledicti, in unum corpus, nisi de curandi miserum fortuna. Ex animo, sanguis fluet, maledicti, in unum corpus, nisi de curandi miserum fortuna. Ex animo, sanguis fluet, maledicti, in unum corpus, nisi de curandi miserum fortuna_..." Danielle began chanting, and Jack rushed over with his vampire speed.

Ricky gave a broken gasp as Jack plunged his hand into his ribcage, shattering the fragile bones around his heart. I almost trembled at the look in Jack's eyes, it was a fury and hatred so strong it could have given the Devil a run for his money.

"Goodbye Ricky." He smirked, yanking the steaming organ from his chest. I let go of Ricky's body, and it hid the floor with a thud. His eyes were lifeless and empty as he stared at Jack and me. I wasn't going to deny it, the sight was freaking me out.

I heard a squelch, and looked at Jack. He had gone completely rigid - dropping Ricky's heart in the process - and he dropped to the floor. His eyes drooped closed, and the most guttural screams I had ever heard in my life started falling from his lips, one after the other, as he repeatedly scratched desperately at his shirt. I didn't understand! I thought killing Ricky would _save_ him!

"What's happening to him!?" I shrieked angrily at Danielle as Jack continued to writhe in pain on the floor, coughing up blood, and screaming until his throat cracked. "If you've tricked us..." I growled lowly at the Irishwoman, feeling my veins crawl under my face, and my fangs fly from my gums.

"I haven't, he's calming down." Danielle said softly. I looked at the floor, and true to her word, Jack was calming down. His screams faded until they were nothing, and his back gave one last twitch off the ground before he fell, completely still. He got up, blinking, looking slightly dazed. Grace had a triumphant grin plastered to her face.

"Jack..." I all but ran into his arms, feeling his press tightly against my back. "You're Ok." I felt my tears returning.

"Thanks to you." Jack smiled. Grace cleared her throat from behind us. "You too Grace, I owe you both, big time."

The clicking of heels against the floor made all heads in the room turn to Danielle. She was halfway to the door. "Hey Danielle." She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face us.

"Thank you." Jack smiled at her. "I guess you're the descendant I can spare."

"Goodbye Jack." She smiled back. Before leaving, she reached her hand out. "_Urere mortuorum animas cor non habeat._" She murmured. At her words, Ricky's body sparked up in flames, and they began rapidly consuming his body. Soon he would be nothing but a pile of ash, never to darken our doorway again.

"Burn you motherfu-"

"Grace!" I cut her off sharply with a giggle. "No inappropriate language."

"Sorry, _Mom_." She laughed.

I turned my full attention to Jack, pressing my lips firmly against his, where they belonged. Kissing him felt _right _unlike Ricky. He had always had a hint of possessiveness and a need for domination in them, but Jack wasn't like that - he had his rough moments like everyone, but was a sweet guy when it came down to it.

"Kim?" Jack asked me as we pulled away. His face was scrunched up.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"Why do you smell and taste like wet dog?" He asked, a laughing tone to his voice. I should have known he would smell Ricky on me, especially now his senses weren't being clouded by the wolf bite.

"Oh, funny story, see Grace came up with the idea that I had to-" I was cut off as a large shriek escaped my throat. My stomach was pounding uncontrollably, and the pain paled in comparison to how I'd felt getting my babies' cells back. I fell to the ground as my legs gave out. Jack immediately rushed to my side, and I gripped onto his arms like my life depended on it.

"Kim what's wrong?" Grace rushed over and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. I gasped as the throbbing pain in my stomach became too much for me to bear, then my mind flashed to the worst case scenario. I couldn't lose these children, not again. Not after I'd just saved their father from an inevitable death. My face contorted into a look of confusion, mirroring Jack's, as I felt a wet substance trickle down my legs. My eyes widened as I realised what was going on.

My waters had broken.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) I know, I'm a meanie (you like it really - shut up, just shut the hell up, woman!. :P) Remember to review guys, and the next chapter will mark the end of this story. Then I can get to work on my slash ones (woohoo!).**

**.**

**Latin translations:**

**Inveniam illum, venari eum. Nisi qui exanimati mortem invenirent. - Find him, hunt him. Find the one who will save the dead from death. **

**Ex animo, sanguis fluet, maledicti, in unum corpus, nisi de curandi miserum fortuna. - From his heart, his blood shall flow, into the body of the cursed one, healing and saving him from his wretched fate.**

**Urere mortuorum animas cor non habeat. - Burn away the dead, let him darken their lives no more.**

**.**

**Peace out guys! I've got a cranky alter-ego to deal with... XD.**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N) Hey hey there guys, I hope I didn't take too long. Well, I'm afraid the time has come guys, time for me to hit the "complete" button on this story, and move on to all my slash works. **

**I'm sorry but I don't like Kick enough to even write a **_**friendship**_** story, I just wanted to finish this because it wouldn't be fair to you guys if I left you hanging like that. But if anyone is ever looking to read something other than Kick for a change (and change is good sometimes) you all know where my profile is. :-)**

**So thanks to everyone who's reviewed and stuck by this story. I hope you guys like the final chapter of Breaking The Rules, and I hope you review, since as a treat, I tried to make this chapter extra long, just for you guys.**

~ooOOoo~

I yelled out my pain, feeling oddly like a thousand bombs had gone off in my stomach, clenching my fists as Jack soothingly rubbed my waist. I was glad I was finally going to have my children and that I wasn't losing them again, but it couldn't have happened at a worst time. I had just saved Jack from a certain death, and he was probably still exhausted from his whole ordeal. Not to mention I'd be springing yet _another_ thing on Mom, without so much as a three-second warning.

My heartbeat was starting to get faster, and the pain amplified as it shifted downward. I screamed again, and squeezed harder on Jack's arms, hearing my nails cut into his skin. He rubbed my stomach soothing, and my head shot up, scanning it. It was larger than it had previously been, how did I not notice? How did _Ricky_ not notice? He had kissed me, and felt me up... It was probably one of the most disgusting things I'd ever had to do in my entire life.

"Alright, Grace. I'm gonna go ahead, can you meet us there?" Jack asked her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I heard the smile in her voice, and her footsteps faded out of the room. The front door slammed, and I heard her running towards the car. She quickly got in, turned the key in the ignition, and the engine burst to life. The tyres squealed down the streets, and I listened until I couldn't hear her any more.

"Come on." Jack hauled me to my feet, and pried my fingers away from his arms. My fingertips were bloody, and his shirt had ten tiny nail rips in it. He lifted me carefully into his arms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

My breathing was beginning to get more shallow and more rapid, making me feel extremely faint. "You're gonna be alright, Kim. I promise." He kissed the top of my head, and then there was a pull at my body. Jack was rushing with his supernatural speed, and with him carrying me it felt like he was pushing against an extremely strong gale.

I didn't know how long Jack had been running with me, but the pain in my stomach wasn't going away, in fact it felt worse. Storming through me, and radiating in all different directions as the babies struggled and kicked with each other. It looked like they wanted this over with just as much as I did.

"Jack, i-it hurts..." I whimpered, burying my head into his shirt. I felt tears burn at the corners of my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain and grimaced, two hot tears falling from my eyes.

"I know Kim, but we have to keep going." Jack whispered, stroking my hair. It took me a moment to realise he'd stopped running. I removed my head from his chest, and frantically scanned around. Jack and I were in the woods, and then I remembered that there was a cutway through here to the hospital. "It'll take longer if we keep stopping."

"O-Okay." My voice was faint and laced with pain.

"Hold on." Jack whispered, and we were off again, speeding through the trees. I was hoping nothing would go wrong with the birth, and Jack and I would end up with two healthy baby girls. I groaned as I felt one of them kick me, I wasn't sure if they were human or vampire, but they were _strong_ for new-born-not-even-born-yet babies.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed Jack had started walking, and then I saw the large white building of the Seaford Hospital looming over us. Cars pulled up left right and center, but I was on the lookout for Grace's. I saw it speeding down the gravel, kicking up bits of flint and stones. Jack snickered as she almost ran an old lady over, I would have laughed too, given the way she was shaking an angry hand at Grace's windshield, but I was in too much pain.

Her tires squealed as she skidded into a parking space with an abrupt stop. She got out of the car, and ran towards us as fast as she could, almost getting hit by a car. It's horn beeped at her, and she gave the driver the finger, continuing towards us.

"Grace?" I mumbled weakly, groping for her hand as my eyes kept fluttering. I felt her grip my fingers, and squeeze gently. Knowing she was here was some sort of comfort to me, and we were both honouring our promises to each other - that we'd support each other and come to the birth if either of us were pregnant - granted we'd made them when we were ten years old and had watched a Sex Education video for the first time, but it was still a promise.

"I'm here Kim, don't worry." She reassured me, and she walked along me Jack and I. Once we got to the double doors, in a very un-ladylike manner - not that I was complaining about it - kicked the door open with her foot. She held it open for us, and Jack carried me inside. The pain was still white-hot, but it was coming and going.

"Is everything alright, Sir?" A Doctor came up to us, and scanned the three of us over. He must of thought I'd broken a leg or something, because he didn't seem trained to deliver children.

"She's about to give birth." Jack stated.

"Oh!" His features widened into a look of shock and alarm. He set his clipboard down on the receptionist's desk, and walked towards a ward, beckoning for Jack and Grace to follow him.

"Alright, take her through here." He held the door open for Jack, and he took me inside. "Miss, you can come in if you like." Grace wasted no time, and followed us in, regaining her grip on my hand, rubbing her thumb over the top in gentle circles. "Marianne, get Giselle and tell her it's an emergency birth." We heard the Doctor tell a Nurse, then the squeaking of shoes on the recently polished floor followed.

My breathing started getting shallow again, and rapid. Jack carefully laid me down on the bed, kneeling beside me. Grace pulled up two chairs, one for her and one for Jack. He took the one closest to me, and stroked my hair. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply and trying to think about anything but the pain.

"It'll be alright, Miss." The Doctor reassured me. My eyes snapped open as I felt him strapping something to my swollen stomach. It must have been to help me with contractions. My eyes widened as he unzipped my jeans, and pulled them off along with my underwear. My guess for that was that they didn't have enough time to get me into one of those hospital gowns, although it probably would have saved me some embarrassment if they had. "No need to worry, Giselle's our best deliverer in the department."

Something immediately sparked in my mind as I did a body count, trying to distract myself from the fact a stranger had just de-clothed me with no warning. Two very important people were missing from this room. "Jack!" I clutched at his arm and I regretted it instantly as I felt a fresh wave of white-hot pain consume me.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He looked at me softly. Grace nodded behind him, giving me a smile.

"C-can you phone my Mom?" I asked him in a small voice. I was in no shape or form to do it.

"Sure." Jack smiled and stood up from his seat to go over to the corner of the room. Grace got up from her chair, and sat in Jack's. She had a grin on her face.

"Now how did you get further ahead than me?" She chuckled.

"No idea. Probably the vampirism." I whispered, since the Doctor was still in the room. I had no idea what he was doing, and quite frankly I didn't want to.

"Bye Miss Crawford, see you soon." Jack clapped his phone shut and walked back over to us. "Kim, she's on her way with Drake, probably breaking a few speed limit laws as we speak."

I chuckled and the door opened, shutting as a woman walked in. She had fair hair, and an even tan. Her blue eyes scanned me over, and she smiled warmly at the Doctor, politely telling him he could leave. He did just that, and the woman came and sat on the edge of the bed with me.

"Kim?" I nodded, barely lifting my head from the pillow. The pain had practically incapacitated me. "Hello, I'm Giselle." She introduced herself.

"Hi." I smiled at her, turning my head so I could see what she was doing. She reached inside her pockets, and pulled on a pair of gloves. She walked over to the end of the bed, and looked at me again.

"One baby, twins or more?"

"Twins." I confirmed, and she got out two large pieces of cloth. The pain in my stomach flared up again as I felt my babies struggling, and I clenched my fists into the sheets below me, surprised I wasn't shredding it into pieces. Giselle walked sat on the end of the bed this time, putting a sheet over my bare legs.

"Okay, keep your breathing nice and steady for me." She told me, and I nodded, breathing steadily in through my nose, and out my mouth. Jack held onto my hand, and I squeezed it gently. "And push."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I focused on the two small bodies inside of me, and I began to push, trying to expel them from my stomach. I gave a small yell as I felt the babies struggling with each other, before one somehow aligned itself with my opening. I began pushing again, and white-hot pain spread through my entire lower half, consuming my legs completely. I felt my entrance being stretched to unbearable limits as I helped the first baby push its way out.

"I can see a head!" Giselle told me, her voice raising. I blew out a deep breath and pushed harder, feeling the small body of the first twin worm her way into the light. Every muscle in my legs were clenched like coils. "She's almost out."

I flopped back down onto the mattress, completely boneless, and shrill cries filled the air. Giselle was holding one baby gently in her arms, and walked over to the sink to wash all the blood off of her and wrap her in some fluffy white cloth. Her crying calmed momentarily, and I saw her little arms outstretch as Giselle set her into Jack's arms.

"Here you are Sir." She smiled, before returning to her position near my ankles.

The baby in Jack's arms stopped crying immediately, and it reached up towards his face. He smiled and ushered Grace over. "Hello sweetheart."

_Just one more Kim_. My mind reasoned with me. _You can do it!_ I gritted my teeth, all but praying this time would be easier, since my body had adjusted to the first time.

"Alright Kim, same again." Giselle told me calmly. Grace walked over to where I was, and offered me her hand, since Jack's were currently occupied. I wordlessly nodded and took Grace's hand, feeling dizzy and light headed from all the rapid breathing and yelling.

As I began to push again, I found myself yelling inside my head: _Why was everything so hard for women!_ I screamed in pain, and squeezed Grace's hand a little harder than I meant to, hearing her grimace beside me. I gave another clench of my body, and the final baby turned itself around, taking decisively longer than her twin.

"This one's a little more stubborn." Giselle looked at me, and then I saw her hands gently grab a hold of something. Grace rubbed my arm reassuringly, and I started pushing again. I looked at her, and I made a promise there and then:_ If she delivered her twins easier than I did, I was going to make her life a living Hell._

"Well at least we know which one of us she'll take after, huh Kim?" Jack chuckled. I scowled in his direction, and yelped suddenly as the baby decided to stretch itself, and me, out in the process. Her cries began soaring into the air, but her legs were still blindly struggling inside me. I gave one last push, it being the strongest one I could muster, and Giselle finally spoke, her words becoming music to my ears.

"Here she comes." I gasped in complete and utter relief as the last twin's legs slid from my body. I fell back onto the mattress again, and slid off it so I could pull the covers open. I crawled into them, and laid down on my side, cuddling the corners.

"Kim, you did it!" Grace cheered as Giselle went to go and wash the last twin off. I felt my vampire healing reshape my body back to how it had been before I was even pregnant. It was like something was zipping up my insides, it felt strange, but in a good way.

"Never. Again." I swore, looking at Jack over the arm of the chair he was sat in. He chuckled at me, still holding the first baby. I saw faint tracks glimmer on his cheeks in the light.

"Are you crying?" I asked him in amazement.

"I'm happy." He smiled at me, coming to sit next to me on the bed. Giselle came back with a second bundle of fabric, and set it in my arms. I sat up, and peered down at my child. Her eyes opened as if on cue when I did that, and they were a beautiful dark brown. At that moment, it was hard to tell if they were going to be identical, or fraternal, as the one Jack was holding had brown eyes too, exactly the same shade.

"So, what are you calling yours?" He asked me, stroking his index finger down the baby's stomach. She twitched, and her little fingers closed around it, holding it close to her. This moment felt too much like a dream to be real, but after the pain I'd went through, I was positive it wasn't.

"Taylor Miranda Anderson." I replied. I'd used her middle name in honour of my deceased Grandmother, she'd died a few years ago from cancer, and I chose Taylor because I didn't want to have a specifically feminised name for her, because if she turned out to be a tomboy, she would _not_ be pleased with me. "What about you?" I asked.

"Kira Ebony Anderson." Jack leaned his forehead against mine, and we shuffled the babies closer to each other. They made quiet, unintelligible babbles as they reached out to interact with each other. Grace cooed in the background as they had somehow wormed out of their restraining fabric, and had tangled themselves together in a hug. It seemed twins had a strong bond right from birth.

"Welcome to the world, kids." Jack whispered down at them, and I felt tears of joy burn at the corner of my eyes. "It's a crazy place."

The door practically ripped off it's hinges crashing into the wall next to it, and Mom stood in the doorway, Drake next to her. It felt like forever since I last saw them, even though I knew it was only a day or two. Mom was panting heavily, her hair was a complete mess, but she had a huge grin stretching her lips to unimaginable limits.

"Mom!" I smiled as she walked into the room.

"Oh thank God." She breathed in relief, eyeing me to make sure I was alright. I probably looked terrible, but I _had _just given birth to twins. Mom dropped her bag on the ground, and flopped down in the chair that Grace had previously occupied. "Couldn't have had worst timing, I missed a really important meeting to come here."

"Kimmy!" Drake yelled. He bounded over to us, and looked fearful. He must have thought I was in pain or ill.

"Hi Drake, come and say hello to your nieces, Taylor and Kira." He looked confused, but obeyed, and started scrambling onto Jack's legs. He helped him up with his free hand, and chuckled. Drake crawled onto my now flat stomach, and eyed the twins as they continued to lay with each other.

"Hi there." He waved a hand down at them. I smiled at him, and ruffled his hair with my free hand. I heard sniffling, and I looked at Mom. Her beam was still there, although tears were now streaming down her face.

"Can I hold one?" She asked tearfully.

"Here you are Miss Crawford." Jack carefully untangled the twins from each other, and wrapped Kira in her bundle of cloth. She made a mewing sound, obviously annoyed about the fact her hug with her sister had been disturbed. "Her name's Kira." He held her out for Mom to take into her arms.

"Jack please, Kim - your _fiancée_ and my daughter - has just given birth you your twins and my grandchildren, call me Anne." Mom smiled at him, and I felt horrified to think about what she'd do if she found out about her erased memories and about Jack, and remembered the darker truth behind the façade Jack continued to play.

Or _me_.

I breathed deeply, calming myself down as I watched her take Kira into her arms, gently rocking her. One of Kira's hands reached up to play with a dangling strand of Mom's hair. It truly was a sight I would never forget, even without a photo to capture the moment. We didn't need one though, I could never forget it even if I wanted to, Jack certainly wouldn't forget it, as it looked like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and the twins would always be our permanent reminder.

"Would this be a good time to break out the We Are Family song?" Grace asked. Everyone in the room burst into laughter, especially Drake. Even the babies made some sort of noise like they'd gotten the joke. I knew with Grace around, there would never be a dull moment.

~Kickin' it~

(_Five months later_)

.

Today was it.

Today was the day I was _finally _getting married.

And to say I was nervous was an understatment. My stomach felt like it was a raging tornado, and my dress felt incredibly tight, constricting me. I knew everything was how Jack and I had decided though, since Grace had helped me with all the planning after Taylor and Kira had settled down, and Jack had reluctantly agreed to play babysitter.

Jack and I were getting married at a registry office in the center of town, called the _Rising Sun_. A Church was a no-go right from the beginning, so none of them were on our list of potential venues. But in the end, after _days _of scouring for a suitable registry office - Jack and I had decided that it had to be nice, but not too fancy, and not under-done - we settled for the Rising Sun.

The venue search was the only thing Jack was openly involved in, since I wanted my dress to be a surprise. He'd only helped out with the color scheme, which consisted of Oceanic blue - the same blue my dress was made from - black and ivory. Everything else was either my doing, mine and Grace's doing, or mine and Mom's doing. I just hoped he liked everything.

"Grace, could you pass me that hairpin?" Mom's voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I studied my reflection. My hair was in golden waves which fell past my shoulders, and all the strands which would have normally fell into my eyes were pinned up by thin. brown hairpins.

Mom added one more to the back of my head after Grace handed it to her, securing a white rose in my hair. Grace had done an amazing job with my make-up. I didn't want to sound vain, but I looked beautiful. I had a thin amount of eyeliner on the top lids, and it extended into flicks. I also had a light shade of pink blush on.

"God, I'm nervous." I muttered, watching Mom's hands in the mirror. I needed _something_ to distract me from my nerves. I had never understood why people got nervous before weddings, and here I was and I _still_ didn't understand it. I knew nothing drastic was going to happen - Ricky wasn't going to suddenly burst in and object to the marriage because he was a pile of ashes being carried about by the wind, thanks to Jack and Danielle. I had invited her to the wedding, she _had _saved my fiancée's life and destroyed any chance that my deranged werewolf ex-boyfriend could be resurrected after all.

"It's your wedding day sweetheart, you can be nervous if you want." Mom's reassuring voice derailed my train of thoughts once again, and I was immediately swarmed with nerves again. I felt like I was going to throw up, but I knew in my heart I wasn't. It wasn't like it was an arranged by parental figures marriage, and Jack was someone I hated with every fibre of my being, it was a planned by the boyfriend and girlfriend marriage, and I loved Jack more than I ever thought possible.

"Thank you Mom." I smiled at her, seeing her head disappear behind mine as I continued to watch our reflections. "I thought you were going to freak." I admitted, feeling my face flame. She had been surprisingly calm when I'd told her, considering I had told her about the pregnancy and marriage at the same time.

"Of course I was, but none of it matters." Mom resurfaced, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "You and Jack love each other, and that's all that matters."

"What d'you reckon Jack and Drake are doing?" I asked, turning in the chair as Mom finished her work on my hair. She began putting all her makeup supplies in her bag, giving herself a once over in the mirror I was still sat in front of. I moved from the chair so she could see her reflection. Her dress was ivory - I decided I wasn't going to wear white, I wanted to be different - with black and blue ribbons running up the above kneecap-length skirt. She looked gorgeous.

"Being guys, and wondering why it takes us so long to get ready." She chuckled. Mom zipped her makeup bag together, and dropped it inside her handbag. She then turned to me, and I was absent-mindedly smoothing out the creases on my dress. "Everything's going to be fine, Kim."

"I know, I just think I'd be enjoying to a lot more if Dad was here." I looked at her sadly. We never liked to talk about it, but he was in debt to a lot of drug dealers, and he was killed a few days before his and Mom's anniversary. The police had found his body bloodstained and battered in the gutter, and I had, had to spend one of my birthday's - I couldn't remember the exact one, but Drake was definitely born - at his funeral.

"Oh honey. He'd want to be here too." Mom wrapped me in a gentle hug, and smoothed my hair with the palm of her hand. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Grace bringing Taylor and Kira down into the kitchen in their baby carriers, one in each hand. Jack and I had agreed they didn't need to wear dresses, so we just gave them blue clothes to wear.

The door opened, and Mom and I broke our hug. My Uncle Colin - he was my Dad's brother - walked in. He had donned a suit just for the occasion, and was wearing cufflinks in the same shade of blue as my dress.

"Kim?" He asked. He was driving me and Mom, while Grace was driving herself over. Drake and Jack were already there, and I was betting some of the guests were too.

"Be there in a sec, Uncle Colin." I said. I turned to Grace, who was bent down next to the baby carriers, and was playing with Taylor and Kira. Their gurgling laughter echoed into the room. "Grace, can you take Taylor and Kira in your car?" I asked her.

"Course." She picked Taylor and Kira up, and walked over to me, wrapping me in an awkward one-armed hug. "See you there." She smiled, and made her way through the open front door.

"So, look at you, all grown-up." Uncle Colin smiled at me, giving me an approving once-over. "You know your Dad would have been really proud of you honey."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. Uncle Colin was walking me down the aisle instead of Dad. I had said I wasn't fussed about doing everything traditionally, but then Mom took charge just for that part of the wedding.

"Oh and Kim?" Uncle Colin caught my attention. "Be careful what you look like." He grinned devilishly at me and held up a large camera, shaking it.

"No way, you're the-" I stopped short, as I realised it was a very Uncle Colin-esque thing to do. "Why does that not surprise me?" I chuckled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't really embarrass you." He reassured me. "Let's go ladies, the carriage awaits."

"So where's Prince Charming?" Mom smirked from behind us. I snickered and Uncle Colin pulled a face.

"Hilarious, Anne." He said dryly, a grin betraying his look seconds after. He started towards the front door, and Mom and I followed him. I hopped in the back seat of Uncle Colin's Camaro, while he took the front seat, and Mom scurried into the passenger seat after locking the front door.

Uncle Colin revved the engine, and we slipped out of the driveway, joining the other cars which were going in the same direction. I stared out the window, watching the trees pass us by. It felt too much like a dream that this day was really here, not to mention my nerves - which had snuck up on me with no warning at all - were eating away at me, and I had no idea what I was nervous about.

I grinned as the _Rising Sun_ came into view. Uncle Colin rolled into the car park, and I spotted Jack and Grace's cars. Uncle Colin stopped the engine, and he and Mom got out. I followed them, and pushed open the large entrance door. The interior had been decorated with the color scheme, and it made the old, authentic fittings from a few centuries ago pop.

"Alright, Mom and Bride together." Uncle Colin raised his camera, and Mom came to stand next to me. We wrapped our arms around each others shoulders, and Uncle Colin stuck his tongue out at us behind the camera, successfully making us smile. He snapped the picture, and then disappeared into the room where everyone was.

"Good luck honey, I love you." Mom kissed me on the cheek, and went inside where Jack and all the guests were waiting to see me. I blew out a breath, and waited behind the closed doors. Usually, I hated being the center of attention, and I still hated it. I just hoped I wouldn't blush if someone - i.e: Jack - looked at me.

The doors opened, and Drake walked up to me. He was wearing a small black suit, smart shiny black shoes, and he had a blue flower on the side of his lapel. He bounded up to me with a big grin on his face. His arms were hidden behind his back. I bent down so I could see eye-to-eye with him.

"Kimmy, Jack asked me to give you these." Drake beamed and produced a bouquet of ice-blue roses. My eyes widened in amazement, as I realised they were _real_. Jack certainly had his ways, with or without compulsion. I smiled as I was just minutes away from marrying him.

"Tell him thank you for me." I dropped a kiss on Drake's head, and I could see he was on the verge of ruffling his hair. Jack must have told him he had to look smart, and probably bribed him with sweets.

"You look really pretty." Drake smiled at me. Then he looked like he'd been pondering over something for quite a while. "So is Jack gonna be my brother or something?"

"Brother-in-law, I think." I shrugged, even _I_ wasn't sure. I was Drake's sister, so that would mean brother-in-law, wouldn't it? He wouldn't be Jack's step-brother, that would be if my _Mom_ was getting married, and Jack was her fiancee's son. I shook myself from my thoughts, and ushered him towards the hall. "Go on, I have to stay here."

"I love you." He called past his shoulder. Uncle Colin appeared, and I bit my lip. He didn't have his camera, so the wedding was beginning.

"You okay?" He asked me, coming to stand beside me.

"Fine, just nerves." I responded, licking my lips and taking a deep breath. The tornado was back in my stomach, and my legs felt weak. Why in the Hell was I so nervous? Uncle Colin offered me his arm, and I slipped mine into it, linking us together.

"Let's do this." I nodded in determination. In that instant, I almost giggled - I felt like a solider walking out into the front lines in one of the world's biggest wars, not a bride walking into where her soon-to-be-husband was waiting.

"Knock 'em dead, Kim." Uncle Colin smiled. My feet began to move of their own accord, and Uncle Colin and I walked into the room ahead of us. Everyone was stood up, and some people gasped in awe as they saw me. Flashes burst from all around me as people tried to take photos. Uncle Colin walked me next to Jack, and he looked at me with the most happy smile I'd ever seen on his face.

"You look gorgeous, you know that?" He whispered in my ear as Uncle Colin handed him my hand. He took it gently, and rubbed his thumb across the top. Our engagement rings brushed together, soon to be joined by a marriage ring. I had let Jack pick them, so it was going to be a complete surprise.

"You clean up pretty nice too." I complimented his suit with a grin, feeling all my nerves fade instantly as I remembered I was surrounded by people who loved me and supported mine and Jack's decision. A few more camera flashes, and people started to stop clapping, it was then I noticed a man - the Justice of the Peace - stood behind a table which had been covered with a blue cloth, and had a large registry book in the center.

"Okay, thank you, thank you." He raised his hands and the room fell to a silent hush, a single camera flashing before it was put down. I turned around and quickly scanned the room, I saw Grace at the back, cradling Taylor and Kira as they'd mashed themselves together like they had when they were born. Grace spotted me, and beamed at me. The man's voice brought me back to reality. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kimberly Crawford, and Jack Anderson. If anyone does not wish for this two people to be joined, speak now."

The room remained silent, and there were a few more camera flashes. Uncle Colin had gotten his camera back. I didn't look at him, and kept my eyes on Jack. The man stood up straight, clasping his hands in front of him. He started speaking to me, but his voice was projected all around the room.

"Jack do you take Kim as your wife? To take care of her for as long as you both shall live?"

Jack smiled, and looked me deep in the eyes, as if he was reaching for my soul. I needed to give him that, and break the last barrier. "I do."

"And Kim, do you take Jack as your husband? To take care of him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied sincerely. As Jack and I shared our intense gaze, I felt like our souls were merging as one. Uncle Colin snapped a photo of us, and I smiled even wider as I thought of the caption he'd be most likely to name it with: "_Starstruck Lovers_".

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The man announced with a smile. He beckoned over to the corner of the room, and Drake walked up to us with our rings. He handed me Jack's - it was a simple golden band, which it glinted in the sunlight - and he handed Jack mine. He cleverly kept it concealed so I didn't see it.

I held my palm faced upwards, and Jack slipped his onto it. I smiled at him, and slipped his ring onto his right hand's ring finger. He offered me his palm, and I held onto his hand. He looked at me as he slid my ring onto my fingers. I looked at it, and my eyes almost widened into saucers. It was _gorgeous_!

It was a silver band, with three diamonds in it. Two blue on the edges, rivalling that of my dress by a long shot, and an onyx one in the middle. I felt tears burn in the corners of my eyes and Jack smiled at me. Curiously, I peered at the band, it had a phrase on it in a language I didn't recognise - "Sanguinis quondam meus, et nunc et semper es."

"Alright, if you two would join me around here, for the signing of the registry." The man ushered us around the table, and Uncle Colin followed us, occasionally snapping photos of our rings. Jack took the pen, and neatly signed his signature in the small gap that was left. He handed me the pen, and slipped his hand around my waist. I signed my name, and looked at my Mom. She was dabbing at her teary eyes with the back of her hand, and Grace was smiling at us. I scanned the room for the face of Danielle, and I saw the Irishwoman studying us with a smile on her face.

"Can they kiss yet?" Jack and I snickered as we heard her demand. It was typical Grace. A few of the crowd murmured along with her, clearly in agreement. I shot a glance at Mom, and I could see she was desperately trying to stifle her laughter, despite the tears of joy that were rolling down her cheeks.

The man chuckled, and looked at us warmly. "You may kiss the bride."

Jack grinned, and leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped one arm around his back, and his arms went around my waist. Everyone stood up and cheered as Jack and I shared our electrifying kiss. A few people wolf-whistled and camera's flashed everywhere. I felt a little like a celebrity, especially with all the attention on me. I was grateful that it was just for today.

"I love you so much Jack." I whispered as we broke away, the crowd continuing to cheer and snap photos of us. This day could _not_ have gone more perfect, and the icing on the cake - not literally - would be the heart-felt, yet humorous speech of Uncle Colin that he'd prepared.

"I love you too Kim..." Jack smiled, pressing his forehead to mine. "...Anderson."

~Kickin' it~

(_Six years later_)

.

Grace, Jack and I were sat on a park bench, watching Taylor and Kira chase after each other after Kira shoved Taylor into the sandbox. Kira was certainly the more aggressive one, but she was beautiful all the same, and part of the fun about carrying them inside me was that I wasn't going to know if they were fraternal or identical. Kira mostly took after Jack, especially with the stubbornness and Taylor took after me. But it seemed, so far, that the only thing she'd gotten from me was my hair color.

All in all, it had been a relatively peaceful six years. Jack and I had decided that when the time was right, we were going to fake our deaths, and move away from Seaford until my Mom passed away. Jack told me it would be too risky to tell her that we were vampires now, especially if she began to remember she was a slayer, and came after me, Jack and our children.

Grace had also had her twins, about three months after Jack and I had gotten married. We were enjoying our honeymoon in France, when we got a call from Grace, literally screaming down the phone at us that she was going into labour. Jack was a bit grumpy, but Grace made it up to us by making us her children's god parents. She had, had two twin girls like me, but both were identical, and she kept mixing them up. It was quite funny to watch for a while.

Jack's hand moved up my waist, and I smiled at him, resting my head on his shoulders. We were going to let Kira and Taylor enjoy their lives as much as possible before we had to move on. But were weren't going to for another five years - that would probably be pushing it - so they would be older, and might able to understand. It was going to be risky, revealing ourselves to our children, but what _wasn't_ risky when Jack and I were involved in something?

"Mommy! Daddy!" Taylor and Kira ran over to us. I almost laughed, Taylor was doubled over, trying to catch her breath, and Kira looked like she still had the energy to run around the park twenty times. "Can we have ice cream, please?" Taylor asked.

"Please?" Kira pouted her bottom lip out, and gave us what Grace called her "Puss-in-boots eyes". They were quite crafty for two six-year olds, but they knew their limits, and barely made a fuss when Jack or I said they couldn't have something.

"Oh alright. Come on then." Jack rolled his eyes before he got up from the bench. Taylor and Kira smiled at him, before taking a hand each and leading him towards the ice-cream van with was parked a few meters away from the swings.

"Ah, kids." Grace sighed, shifting closer to me on the bench. Hayley and Daisy were nuzzled on either side of her. "Hayley, Daisy, do you want to go and play with Taylor and Kira?" She asked them.

"Sure Mommy." They chirped in unison, hopping off the benches, running towards Kira, Taylor and Jack. Now they had gotten older, it was slightly easier to tell them apart, because Hayley was slightly taller than Daisy, and she was the more rambunctious of the two.

"Y'know, for a pair of vampires, you two are big softies when it comes to kids." Grace said, not exactly quietly. I looked around hurriedly to see if anyone had heard her, but knowing my string of luck, people would think she was crazy and wouldn't believe her.

"Shhh, cool it with the V word." I hissed at her.

"So are they vampires?" She whispered to me, looking over at Kira and Taylor, who were waiting patiently with Jack in the ice-cream van queue. It was slightly strange, but fitting, to see Jack with children. He got on with them surprisingly easily, and they loved him dearly. Even Hayley and Daisy had a soft spot for him. _Bring on the teenage years_. I thought with a smirk.

"No, they're human, which makes no sense, but we love them all the same." I whispered back. How they were human was a complete mystery to us. It was probably down to the fact that I'd conceived while _I_ was still human. Or maybe it was just a random lucky thing which had happened to us.

"They are gonna have one heck of a sixteenth birthday." Grace chuckled. It was all well and good joking around about it with her, but she knew how serious it really was. I couldn't even imagine that, going a good part of your life thinking your family is a normal human one, only to find out that your parents are vampires and you'd have to be turned before it was too late.

"Mommy!" Taylor called, walking over to me and Grace with chocolate and strawberry ice-cream cones in her hands. Kira perched next to me, and Jack scooped her up and placed her on his lap. "We got you one, Daddy said strawberry was your favourite." Taylor handed me the strawberry ice-cream cone, before scrambling to get on my lap. Hayley and Daisy were playing on the see-saw.

"Thank you very much, sweetie." I took it from her, and she looked at me before I gave it a little lick. It actually tasted pretty good since I hadn't eaten anything all day. Jack and I normally had to wait until the kids were out of sight before we could drink a blood bag, or if we had just gone hunting - we often asked Grace to stay and watch them for us - we would have to throughly check ourselves for blood stains before we could walk through the front door.

Taylor and Kira pushed themselves off mine and Jack's laps, and ran off to join Hayley and Daisy by the zip-slide. I scooted closer to Jack on the bench, pressing myself into his side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Do you reckon we'll ever have to turn them?" I asked. I knew Jack had always said we'd decide when the time was right, because it was their choice and not ours, but it was still worrying. Jack and I were pushing for twenty-four, but it was getting extremely risky. I didn't even go round to my Mom's much because of it. And then there was always the matter of Grace, she was a great friend and I didn't want to lose her because she'd gotten old with her husband while Jack and I "died" and moved somewhere else.

"Let's not think about that, let's just think about right now." Jack smiled, lacing his fingers with mine, and looking over at Grace, who beamed back and me and him. "And what we have right here."

I smiled back, as his statement didn't need anything attached to it. We were all just one big, happy family. Forever.

~Kickin' it~

**(A/N) Ok, **_**whew**_** that took me ages to write. And I'm sorry if the giving birth scenes weren't right, I'm thirteen so I've never actually given birth.**

**Anyway, that's the end of this story, but I still wanna thank all of ya! But there's over thirty, so I'm not gonna list you all, just give you all virtual cookies, or something like that...**

**Alright, bye guys! Hope you enjoyed the roller coaster ride that was my story.**

**Latin translation: (I felt it was quite fitting)**

**Sanguinis quondam meus, et nunc et semper es**** - Blood was once my salvation, but now it is, and will forever be, you.**


End file.
